The Fantastic Undead
by curry-llama
Summary: Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned- not dissected (who would do that?). Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts. Can Harry and the gang fill the hole left by his family? (loosely based on J K Rowling's The Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)
1. Chapter 1

The Fantastic Undead

 _ **Summary:- Danny is found to be a half ghost and is quickly deported by his parents to the British Ministry of Magic to stay in Britain because of America's dislike and distrust for Magical Creatures. Danny's parents being Scourers quickly disowned their child from the family. He quickly moves to Britain where he enrols in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Hello Curry-llama here. I haven't made many stories recently, mostly because I'm doing my HSC (High School Certificate) and I thought that would take my whole life up… not! It's actually pretty chill right now and I'm in the middle of my holiday so more writing for me.**_

 _ **Danny will join Hogwarts in the second year.**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

Imagine living in a world where every day you were fed that Magical Creatures were bad, that your existence served to exterminate them, that they were abominations. Imagine then realising you were also a magical creature, the very thing that your parents hated the most. Danny was going through just that.

" _Y-you're one of them…" Maddie whispered as her feet went numb._

 _Danny held his ground but even his body couldn't stop the involuntary shiver. The disgust was enough to make him cower in a corner. There was nowhere to go though. Whether he ran or not this was reality, something he couldn't change no matter how hard he tried. Jack's silence was deafening. Danny wanted something… anything. His father simply looked at him, his eyes boring into him, judging him with barely hidden fury. Jazz seemed far more jittery._

" _He's still Danny-" she defended only to be cut off by her father._

" _He is magical, and worst of all he's a ghost," Jack said shocking both teenagers._

" _Dad-" Jazz tried again only to be interrupted._

" _Leave"_

 _That was all Danny needed to quietly take his leave. He didn't look his family in the face. He could barely even think with the silent sobbing and the way his father stood silently still watching him like he was a stranger. The house had gone unusually quiet in what was considered one of the loudest houses in the neighbourhood. The tension_ _had been thick in the air. Then slowly the pain turned into a dull throb and soon it left a vacant hole._

For the next 13 months he endured, living in his small apartment, filling out his details, explaining his situation to the MACUSA (the Magical Congress of the United States of America). For 13 months he drowned his sorrow in books. It was finally time he managed to leave the country.

Danny clenched his fist as he signed the papers. The wizards and witches around him watched on curiously and more than a little suspiciously. While it had not been unusual to see an ex no-maj, it was definitely unusual to see one from the infamous Fenton family. The whispers spread across the room. The stares progressed into accusatory whispers.

"You're planning to transfer under the care of the British Ministry of Magic?" the attendant confirmed.

Danny sighed and nodded, losing his patience. The lady had been looking at him with not quite hidden contempt. "Yes"

"Disapproved," she said immediately.

Danny clenched his fist but held in his anger. The plump, rather smug looking old lady gave an infuriating innocent smile. She sat silently mocking his very existence, a thought that Danny knew he was going to have to get used to if he were to stay in America. Being the child of a scourer tended to have that effect on the magical community and Magical Creatures in general was seen as a threat to the MACUSA. All these factors made Danny more than just a little hopeful that he could transfer to Britain.

"You must be mistaken," Danny tried. "I have all the forms, id, and approval to continue with the process."

"That would be the case but you are from an _unidentified magical species_. I could not send you to Britain without knowing what kind of danger you pose," she spoke slowly as if trying to explain it to a child.

"Is there _any_ possible way of passing the regulations ma'am? You cannot expect this to pass if the regulations are so tight as to not allow _a magical creature_ to pass _magical creatures_ regulations," Danny responded in exasperation.

The pert lady didn't lose her sickeningly sweet smile as she passed the paperwork through the glass counter. She pointed at a section Danny dreaded the most. There were a list of Magical Creatures that spread across a page and a half. On the bottom of the second page read the words 'other'. Having no recollection of another half-ghost in existence Danny had circled that box and specified.

"Your kind isn't even in our systems yet so you will remain detained in your room until the American Ministry of Creature Regulations can fully qualify you as safe and qualified to travel without a guardian."

Danny took a step back. He never lost his cool, never showed how he truly felt, but he felt a rage boil in him that he hadn't since the Dan incident. Who did she think she was treating him like he wasn't even human… like he was a lesser being… His eyes threatened to flash green but he kept his rage in. He wouldn't give her a reason to testify his detention. He was already in shaky grounds.

"Serves that abomination right"

"It's the dead walking in the body of a child... disgusting"

"It's better if they keep it locked up. It's a child of a Scourer you know?"

The murmurs around him increased. His enhanced hearing picked up on every whisper, every hurtful mutter, but he didn't know them. Their words didn't hold an inkling of pain that his father's distrustful gaze or his mother's teary eyes held. They were like a candle to the sun in comparison, but he felt numb. Hope was dimming every second. He would stay in a country that would hate him no matter where he went, whether he live with no-mags or with magical bloods, everything would be the same.

"Would this be the registration slip he needed?"

Danny turned around quickly. He hadn't expected to see Vlad Master's drop in out of all people. The older billionaire turned to the teenager and grinned. Danny couldn't help but grin back as the fat counter lady stopped smiling for the first time, instead she spluttered unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Won't you be hurting your reputation talking to an ex-Scourer and Magical Creature in public?" Danny whispered trying to hold in his relief.

"You were the one who revealed your real identity to the world. You didn't reveal mine when you had the chance so I'm just paying you back. This isn't a charity," Vlad replied coolly before he handed the documents in. The crowd watched on trying to hide their obvious gazes and focus on their own paperwork.

"I'm sure that would be enough for his departure," Vlad stated with a handsome smile.

Danny tried to hold in his disgust when the counter lady swooned over his arch-nemesis. She hastily took the papers with her stubby fingers and got to work documenting them and signing what was left. Danny handed in his passport and couldn't help but smile a little knowing he had silently triumphed over the irritating lady even if it was mostly Vlad's doing.

The paperwork was done and Danny finally made his way out into the street. He took in a deep breath and let it out preparing himself. He looked at the old billionaire and smiled. Maybe Vlad was the last person in this world that could possibly understand some of his pain, and that was a fact he could appreciate.

"Thank you," Danny acknowledged as he shook the elder halfa's hand.

"Good choice in transferring to Britain, but you didn't think it through did you?"

"I have all the paper work done, all the files filled out, my ticket booked… what am I missing?"

Vlad sighed. For such a resourceful person sometimes Danny could be a little thick headed. He took the teenager's hand and put a bag on it. Danny took the bag and opened it before he blushed. He felt so stupid. How could he have forgotten the little issue involving money? His father had reluctantly given him enough to leave the country, and enough to renounce his family name, but he hadn't done any more than that.

"I guess I'll just have to find a job," Danny said looking a little sheepish.

"Hogwarts only provides boarding facilities," Vlad reminded.

Danny stood still in shock. He looked at the bag of money in his hands worriedly. This would be enough for housing facilities until school term started but more than that it would do nothing. He didn't have enough to even send himself to school.

Vlad noticed the halfa's distress. He sighed as he patted the teen's shoulders. The boy stiffened under the touch but slowly relaxed knowing it was meant to be comforting.

"You need to learn to trust adults a bit more Danny. We're all not out to get you as much as it can seem that way sometimes. Even I'm not evil enough to stop you from leaving. The fear of magical creatures exposing magic and creating another Salem event is a real threat. It blinds us with fear but it's still just as real. It would be better for you to continue in Britain despite their own social problems," Vlad sighed before he realised he got out of topic. "The point is that I'll pay for the boarding fees. Anything else you're going to have to earn for yourself."

Danny looked at the older man and just stared. Vlad noted the look of utter disbelief and rubbed his temple in irritation. How did Danny manage to get under his skin even when he wasn't looking to do it? Danny noticed how he was rudely staring and looked away quickly. A comfortable silence fell on the two.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't know you were nice… w-what I mean to say is that… I'm grateful," Danny spluttered unable to find the words.

He had fought with Vlad countless times on the case of his family. The older man sought for the love of his mother and to do that would have meant to break up a family that he loved. He just didn't realise that he didn't need Vlad to do it; he would just do it himself after all. The unbearable pain resurfaced. Danny felt like giving up and sleeping in a corner. He felt like just forgetting everything in the world and leaving it behind. He felt so many emotions but he couldn't run. He was trapped in a body he couldn't run away from so he needed to continue to move even when it felt too painful to continue.

"It isn't a gift Danny, it's a present. You've earnt it."

With that being said Vlad walked away leaving behind the only other half-ghost in existence. Danny watched the sky as the last known comforting presence he knew left him. In the end Vlad was only repaying him. Even if there was no real love it was as close to a friendly gesture he had received in a long time.

The cloudless sky left blotches of light even when his eyes closed to the darkness. The weather was nice and for the first time in a while he felt like things were maybe looking up. There wasn't a large wall blocking him from his destination anymore. He knew he would make a new start in Britain.

 _ **Curry-llama here!**_

 _ **How was the first chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lol if it's confusing it's probably cause I didn't want to explain in bulk knowledge that some of you know and some of you don't know. I'm writing this story hoping you've got basic knowledge on the new Fantastic Creatures book which J K Rowling is releasing based on America's wizarding world. If you don't know much about it then read the next section in which I will give you a crash course.**_

 _ **So basically American Indian's have wizards as well except they don't use wands and are instead well versed in herbology and potions and things like that. Colonists rock up and find it hard to settle in on a world with no established magical communities and no wand shops. They end up creating a police force to enforce laws depending on the situation and they were called the Scourers. Suddenly you have these people with absolute power and absolute power corrupts absolutely. They end up having their powers stripped from them and then they start hating on the magical world resulting in the Salem witch burnings. This and the distrust towards magical creatures and their risk of revealing magic to the world has caused America to fear magical creatures as well. They have no blood purist problems but magical people aren't allowed to marry or mix with no-mags which as you can guess are basically muggles.**_

 _ **Can you understand why Danny's been having such a hard time now? His parents are Scourers and he is a Magical Creature so double hate. I'm just setting the scene with this chapter. The next few chapters will show his new life in Britain. This is going to be one of my more slower paced stories so if you want a quick read then this is not for you. XD**_

 _ **Anyway review if you have any questions to ask!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Fantastic Undead chp2

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

 _ **Special thanks to onewhodies and miss mysteri for the reviews.**_

 _ **To answer your question Danny will be in second year so he's probably twelve. I've moved back his timeline because I wanted it to fit in the story and I also don't want him to be completely behind in his school work. So you got to understand his situation right now to understand why he behaves the way he does. He's a pretty OOC character compared to the cartoon because his parents accepted him in that one but here he's been disowned by his parents who are anti-wizard and the American Wizarding community double hate him because of his parents and also because he is a magical creature. This is based of JK Rowling's book the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them series. So I've based my knowledge on the American magical society of the canon story rather than my own imagination. Hope that clears up some questions.**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

"A half ghost you say?"

Dumbledore looked through the file and smiled. He enjoyed a surprise every now and then especially something pleasant amidst the rather tiresome news he usually heard about Voldemort. He looked up at Snape with the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, and he'll be a part of the student body starting next week," the old wizard informed with a small chuckle.

"How is that even possible?" Snape groaned as he thought of how impossible the connotations to that meant. "Is he perhaps like a death eater?"

"I doubt so. From this description it seems that muggle ghosts usually hold much larger magical capacity after their death than during their life," Dumbledore informed as he put the files away.

Snape didn't like where this was going. The old wizard had a way of getting him to do things out of his comfort zone. Despite the feeling of irritation that already boiled inside of him, Snape knew that he would just have to endure. He would have to endure teaching Potter, he would have to endure being a double agent, and he would have to endure whatever he was being called to do next.

"What would you have me do," he sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

"Take care of the boy. He is still a child Severus, and he should be treated as one," Albus instructed as he sat down on his chair. This would be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

Danny found himself standing in the middle of a London train station looking around in awe. The old Victorian style architecture loomed over him and he found himself enjoying the classical look, a far cry from the small suburban town he was used to. It would have been a much more enjoyable trip if he knew where he was going.

The half-ghost looked at his instructions. A nice wizard had pointed him to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. He was relieved to know he at least had a place to start. After a list of equipment he needed for school had literally been air-mailed to him Danny knew that he would have to buy it from somewhere. Finally he looked at the street in question. It seemed pretty normal except for the black door around the corner that had a dusty, hard to see sign, saying 'Leaky Cauldron'.

"This must be it," Danny mumbled as he took in a deep breath before entering.

Numerous witches and wizards sat around on tables chatting and ordering ale. For the halfa it looked more like a death trap despite knowing that British wizards didn't really mind for people like him as much as it did back in America. Old habits did die hard after all. He was at least grateful that no one turned around and glared at him or whispered jinxes behind his back. He was not known here and he liked it that way.

"Daniel," I presume.

Danny turned to the snarky voice and noticed it came from a rather tall, dark haired man, who looked less than pleased to be here with him.

"Yes sir. You are?" Danny asked politely, unsure of how the wizard would react. He was afraid that perhaps the man came from America, or was maybe one of those blood purists he had heard existed in Britain.

"Severus Snape, but you may call me Professor. I will be teaching you at Hogwarts and have been instructed to make sure you buy the equipment you need," Snape replied with a little less venom. So far the boy had been well mannered and polite, almost to the point where being angry with him would have made him the rude one. Snape grudgingly decided he would have to treat Daniel with the same respect.

"That's a relief," Danny mumbled unsure of how he would have bought anything with no help at all. He didn't even know where the shops were.

"Follow me," the Professor instructed as he flung his cape behind him and walked to the back. Danny followed him to the brick wall and watched silently as Snape tapped the bricks in a sequence before it opened. He suddenly found himself being even more grateful that he had a guide now. He would have never figured out how to get around without one. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Snape introduced as he walked into the busy cobble stone street.

"… It's diagonal," Danny said, chuckling despite himself.

"Yes, yes it is," Snape replied dryly. "And I assume you don't have any money on you?"

"No sir… sorry Professor. My uncle did tell me he had made me an account in the bank."

"It seems we'll have to make a detour then," Snape said as he walked towards the tall white washed building. Danny followed behind trying to keep up with the long strides of the tall Professor. He was a little surprised to see Goblins running the bank but it did make sense. They may not be the friendliest of creatures but they were good at counting money.

"I'm assuming you have a key," Snape asked.

Danny ruffled through his pockets before bringing out a silver key. Snape took it gingerly before he turned to the goblin.

"Mr Daniel wishes to make a withdrawal," Snape said catching the attention of the goblin.

The frowning creature bent down from his desk to look at Danny. "And does this Mr Daniel have a last name?"

"No sir… I was only recently disowned," Danny informed, as he corrected the misconception. Many people had asked him that question assuming someone had adopted him. But being a unidentified Magical Creature came with some benefits, such as not being considered a legal human child. As such he found himself needing no adult supervision, or age qualifications.

"Well then follow me," the Goblin said jumping down from his stool and making his way through the busy crowd. Danny found himself sitting on a cart of sorts along with Snape. The trip was short and didn't give much time for questions or conversation.

"Vault 67," the goblin called out, as he got out of the cart and took a lantern with him. "Key please."

Snape gave the key to the goblin and stepped out of the cart himself. Danny noticed the lockers were rather small compared to the ones further down which seemed to be getting progressively bigger. He didn't expect much more considering Vlad only promised a small allowance for the bare necessities. He was poor no matter how he looked at it.

It didn't take long before Danny had taken the money he needed and found himself outside. Snape gave him a list of things to buy and some directions before he went to do his own potions shopping. Danny went to several different shops. He had bought his text books, his clothes, his cauldron, and soon he found himself buying a cheap cart so he could stack his things on top.

"I wouldn't have needed it if someone else were here," Danny sighed as his mind went to his parents. He quickly shrugged of the thought as the empty hole in his heart reminded itself to him. He couldn't have his dream anymore no matter how hard he tried. His parents didn't want him and no one would. That much was evident with what everyone had said in America. "I need a wand," he reminded himself as he walked into Ollivanders.

The smell of old parchments and rusted metal cabinets was the first thing that hit Danny's senses. The second thing was the rows of stacked shelves and boxes, each he guessed was holding a wand of sorts. Danny walked slowly to the front desk. A rather old looking man, with the brightest blue eyes Danny had ever seen jumped down from a ladder. He seemed like one of the eccentric sorts.

"Oh we have an interesting character now don't we?!" the man exclaimed excitedly.

"How so sir?" Danny asked feigning ignorance. A few people in the shop turned to look in his direction.

"Well let's not be playing games," the old man laughed as he moved to the old boxes on the side. He took out a rather large wand with a white rim and handed it to the halfa. "Go on flick it."

Danny reluctantly flicked the wand, unsure of how magic would react with his half-ghost side in action. The wand shot a green light towards one of the globes and destroyed it. The room stood in silence and the few people in the store including Ollivander looked at Danny jaw slacked in concerned awe.

"Did I do something wrong?" Danny asked a little self-conscious.

"Just don't point the wand at any one of us with the next one," Ollivander suggested before he went to take a new box out. Danny noticed that most of the potential buyers had moved out of the store quickly after his display. His musings were cut short when the old man came in with another wand. "This should do it. Go on."

Danny reluctantly flicked the wand. The room shone a bright green light and Danny found that everything he had previously broken now seemed to be fixed. He looked at the dark brown, almost black tinted wood wand. The wand looked like it was ornamental with all the intricate detailing on the hilt. So far the only wands he had seen had been plain but this was different. It wasn't too long but it wasn't too short either… it was just right.

"What's it made out of?" Danny asked curiously.

"It's made from the branch of a cherry tree"

Danny looked at the older man with a 'really face'. He had expected some sort of awesome wood but he got a cherry tree. That seemed awfully girly. Ollivander saw that look and sighed.

"Don't underestimate the cherry tree. In Japan a wizard or witch who owns this wand can be given special privileges simply because of what it entails."

"What does it entail?" Danny asked although he didn't buy it. How could anything coming out of a Cherry Blossom tree have any sort of strong magic?

"Cherry tree wood combined with dragon heartstring is only given to those with exceptional self-control and strength of mind. But be careful to reign in your emotions and keep you're cool or its magic will be uncontrollable."

Danny looked at his wand and nodded. It made sense a wand like this had chosen him. He had tried his hardest to always keep a clear mind, if he hadn't the consequences would have been dire. His position in America only helped him realise that a cool mind meant a sound body which only led to appropriate reactions.

"How much for it?"

"You can have it for free. I can tell you're a bit low on money and that wand hasn't had a home in Britain for a long time," Ollivander said as he waved his goodbye.

Danny walked out of the store feeling a lot better. It wasn't often that someone decided to help him out. He had usually been ignored and even given a harder time simply because he was partly a magical creature. He looked at his list of things to do and checked of the wand. Now there was only one thing left to do. He was told to meet Professor Snape by the bookstore. Danny walked down the crowded streets and decided he wouldn't stop for anything when he heard a weird sort of chirping sound.

"He's taken a real liking to you," a rather plump brunette lady said as she walked out of the store.

"Who?" Danny asked in confusion.

"The bat of course," she said as Danny's attention went to the small black bat. "It's a real bloodsucker. It's never really taken a liking to anyone."

"A bloodsucker, eh," Danny mumbled. 'Of course that would be the only thing that could ever find a liking to someone like me,' he thought. He looked at the small black creature. He'd never really seen a bat close up but now that he did it sort of looked like a pig mixed with a possum with wings. It was kind of cute. "How much does he cost?"

"It's about time you asked," the lady said a little excitedly. "It's a girl by the way, and you can have her for free. She's been here for a few weeks and has been creeping out my other animals."

"That's what you get for having a predator among prey," Danny mumbled as he let the creature climb onto his shoulder. 'Now I just have to meet up with Professor Snape.'

Danny quickly pushed his belongings towards the Potions store where he was met by the broody Professor. Snape looked at the bat but decided not to say anything about it. The man nodded his acknowledgment before he started walking.

"May I ask where we are going?" Danny asked curiously.

"We will be taking the early train to Hogwarts as Professors and the like have a duty to arrive early. You will also need to be sorted into a house."

Danny struggled to keep pace with the Potions Professor but soon found himself back in the London train station. He took his ticket and didn't bother commenting on how something could be 9 ¾. He watched in wonder as a few notable wizards and witches ran into the wall and went through. He wondered if there was a spell that stopped people form noticing their obvious magical capabilities. Snape walked in without notice and Danny followed suit. He found himself in a completely different station with what looked like an ancient steam train.

"Follow me," the Professor reminded as Danny quickly noticed he was standing still gawking like a fish out of sea. He nodded and got onto the train, unloaded his things and sat with the Professor awkwardly in an empty cabin. "We are early. The train will leave only in another 10 minutes. I suggest you take that time to change into your robes."

"Yes sir," Danny replied curtly before he took his robes and moved to the changing quarters. He wondered how exactly the school dealt with students like him. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that in America if you were a half Magical Creature you would be ostracised and sent to separate classes away from other children. The scourer world was less forgiving. A Magical child wizard or other creature would be exiled or killed by shamed family members although it rarely happened. Scourers had been cursed a long time ago to never give birth to magical children.

After he had changed Danny walked back to the cabin and sat down. He looked at his pet bat who seemed to have found its place in his jumper. He still didn't have a clue on what to name it or even how to take care of it. The train had started moving and the trip was quiet. Few people were on the train because the train was reserved for early arrivals which usually entailed prefects, and Professors. Danny found himself glancing at the Potions Master occasionally trying to find the words he wanted to put into a question. Snape noticed the glances and after a few minutes decided he had enough.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Snape asked in irritation. He would usually refer to his students by their last name for added affect but considering Daniel didn't have a last name he figured he had to show his irritation another way.

Danny looked at the teacher hiding his raging emotions. He'd learnt to keep things calm, succinct, to the point. From the year he lived ostracised by the American Magical and non-mag community he had learnt never to give anyone any reason to hate him, to talk worse about him than they already did. He made sure that the only crime they could charge him over was the crime for being a magical creature.

"I was simply curious on how my study and sleeping chambers would have been arranged," Danny replied trying to keep things formal, less personal. What he would have really liked to ask was if he was going to be treated the same way as every other child.

Snape caught the hidden meaning and frowned. He knew well of the stigma that came with being a Scourer in America, let alone a Scourer who was also a Magical Creature. The connotations to someone from that standing usually meant disgrace, rejection, and sometimes even worse.

"It will be the same as the other students," Snape simply said. Danny had expected the worst, he had expected to be separated, called out, ostracised even if it wasn't as bad as it would have been in America. He had not expected that he would be getting the same sleeping and study arrangements as the other students.

"However you will have extra classes seeing as you have missed out on a whole years' worth of basic content."

Danny nodded and managed to keep his composure except he couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. He was thankful that he made this choice. He hoped that the students would be just as pleasant as this Professor was.

"Thank you Professor," Danny simply said, although the emotion behind the word was enough the make the Professor realise it was more than just a thank you.

* * *

 _ **Hello Curry-llama here!**_

 _ **How's it going so far? So thanks to anyone who read this. I haven't really gotten into anything Harry Potter until recently. I tried writing a story where Danny was forced by Voldemort to enter Hogwarts and kill Harry but that turned out to be a flop. I'm going to let you guys in on a secret of mine. I'm writing this story based off my life. I put Danny in a situation I've been through so I can write him in a more realistic manner. This is basically what happens when your parent's find out your lesbian except minus the travelling to a different country part. So it's been great writing this story because for the first time I'm writing a story where I can totally identify with the protagonist.**_

 _ **Just PM or review if you have any questions. I'll try my best to get back to you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Fantastic Undead chp3

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

Danny had never felt so much awe and wonder in his life as he had now. Hogwarts was a sight to see alright. The ancient castle loomed over his head as the stone walls and coned rooftops bought a medieval feeling. America having only been recently colonised had liked to keep their schools and equipment modern. This time however Danny decided to poise himself and follow Snape instead of gawking. He found himself striving for the man's approval for some reason.

"This is the dining hall," Snape introduced as he walked into the large hall and went straight for an old hat. "There are four houses in Hogwarts; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherine, and RavenClaw. You will dine and sleep with your house. They will be your family for the next few years in this school and it will be this hat that determines your standing."

Danny took a seat and gingerly took the hat. He looked at it with a bit of distrust. How was a hat going to sort his personality out for him? Didn't personalities change? What was the point of separating students into likeminded groups so they could never learn from each other's strong and weak points? Despite the thoughts that ran through his head Danny still took the hat and put it on. No one was here for it to scream his secrets out to that wouldn't already know.

" **Hmm a tricky one you are. You're brave, a good quality for a Gryffindor. You're certainly smart enough to know when to talk and when not to, and you do take initiative to study much like a RavenClaw. You don't seem to have much of an ambitious heart like a Slytherine but you are very loyal to those you care for."**

'Do you by chance know if you could put me in the same house as Professor Snape?'

" **Child you do not belong with Slytherine although you are crude in your ways. You probably belong with the Hufflepuffs."**

'What kind of name is Hufflepuff?' Danny groaned.

" **They do have a very nice common room unlike the other houses. It has plants and the sorts and it seems you're into herbology and potions."**

'Fine it doesn't seem so bad. What about Gryffindor and RavenClaw?' Danny tried. He didn't really know which one he wanted to get into. He didn't really know anyone other than Professor Snape. He was honestly fine with whatever the hat chose for him.

" **Gryffindor!"**

Danny took of the hat and noticed the slightly sour expression on Professor Snape's face. He wondered what exactly made him irritated now.

"Joy," the Potions Master said sarcastically.

"Yes it is a pity. Will I still be able to see the Hufflepuff common room," Danny asked taking Snape's irritation out of context. Snape simply looked at the boy incredulously before he remembered that he had not been exposed to any of Hogwarts school rivalries.

"I'm afraid not. Common rooms are only open to those who they choose," Snape replied. "Now wait here, it won't be long until the rest of the students come in."

Danny nodded and did just that. He found himself staring at the roof, an image of the night sky. It fascinated him how real it looked. If only there was a course to become an astronaut. No amount of magic could ever fulfil that dream of his. Soon his thoughts moved from the stars to the students. They came flooding in apparently having been allowed in all at once. A few people gave him odd looks wondering why they hadn't seen him before or why he was so early.

"Came in a bit early"

"Didn't ya'"

Danny was a bit shocked when two older twins sat on either end of him. It was even odder that they were finishing each other's sentences.

"Um…"

"Haven't seen your face around," one said.

"Are you new?" the other finished.

"Yes, well I just transferred in from America," Danny replied a little unsure.

"Well nice to meet you transfer student. I'm Fred"

"And I'm George… or am I?"

"Daniel, but you can call me Danny," Danny said trying to play it casual.

The twins laughed before they left to go say hi to their other friends. Danny watched on a little miffed by the sudden greetings and good graces. He wasn't used to people talking to him unless they were going for an insult. Suddenly two girls decided to sit next to him, one having wild hair and the other looked suspiciously like the twins.

"Don't mind those two. They're the resident tricksters in Gryffindor," said the bushy haired girl before she held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Daniel," Danny introduced shaking hers before he turned to the red head girl. She shook his hands before introducing herself as Ginny.

"So you're from America. What's it like over there? Do you have a school like this?"

"It's alright and yes we have one called Ilvermony," Danny replied.

"So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.

Danny stopped himself from fidgeting. 'Keep calm, keep your composure' he reminded himself.

"Family reasons," Danny replied truthfully.

Thankfully before Hermione could barrage Danny with more questions the Headmaster had gotten up to say his speech. Finally the feast started and Danny swore he had never seen so much food in one place in his entire life.

"So is the education system the same in America?" Hermione asked.

"Well I did learn a lot on potions and herbology as well as magical creatures but that's mostly because the native Wizards and Witches value that knowledge over wands and spells," Danny explained although it was only half the truth.

Thankfully the rest of the conversation went on about Hermione's life at home and how she absolutely loved studying. It made Danny wonder if she was possibly placed in the wrong house. Most of the food was gone by the end of the night. Dessert had been too much for the half-ghost who found that halfway through dinner he lost his appetite for food in general. A few of the ghosts had given him odd looks before steering clear. Danny hoped that they had been informed prior to his coming about his... physical condition. At least they weren't bringing too much attention to him.

"Are we going to our dorm rooms now?" Danny asked his new friend as he got up.

"Yes, you'll find that the Gryffindor rooms are right upstairs in the tower. It doesn't make for the quietest dorm during a storm but the view is absolutely beautiful on a nice day," Hermione ranted.

Danny simply followed after the chattering girl as she explained nearly everything to him under five minutes. Despite his vacant look Danny was sucking in the information Hermione was giving him. It was like she had a pool of useless yet handy knowledge that somehow no one else appreciated.

"If the stairs end up moving to a position in which you can't get through wouldn't it be a bother?" the halfa asked curiously.

"I've always wanted to bring that up with the Headmaster. A few students have been late to class, which is highly distracting mind you, but it's not just the stairs fault. You just need to know when to walk and when not to," she explained as she walked into the common room.

With that being said Danny started exploring the common room. The theme of gold and maroon was apparent but not bad. It had a warm fireplace in the middle which was surrounded by maroon and gold sofas. All in all it didn't look too bad.

"Haven't seen you around these parts," Ron said as he walked up to the new kid.

Danny turned around to see another student who also happened to resemble Fred and George. "I've just transferred in from America. It's nice to meet you, my name is Daniel but you can call me Danny."

Ron shook the transfer's hand but he didn't really like the look of this new guy, especially after he saw Hermione looking at him with… _that_ expression. In fact now that he thought about it Ron noticed that a few girls were giving him _that_ look.

"The name's Ron, Ron Weasely," he introduced.

Danny looked over his shoulder and saw another student who gave him his hand. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Danny," Danny replied curtly.

Harry was a bit surprised when Danny made no comment on his 'achievement' as a baby. It was a pleasant surprise though and he could deal with that. Ron however was not buying the friendly act.

"What's your last name 'Danny'," Ron asked curiously. He had a slight suspicion that maybe Danny was from a blood purist family. If he was then he would have gotten his suspicions correct.

The whole dorm suddenly started finding the conversation interesting all of a sudden. Danny nervously tapped the side of his leg trying to keep a cool composure. He never showed his weak emotions. He would never falter. He was Danny Phantom, the half-ghost hero… the half-ghost hero who was disowned by his family and ridiculed as an abomination.

"Well go on you don't need to worry if you don't have a problem with it do you?" Ron pushed.

The looks were getting to Danny. These were people who didn't know anything about his other side. These were people who could potentially harm him if he revealed himself. Why? He wondered why he had to be stuck in the body of a freak. Why did he have to be hated by everyone around him simply because he wasn't completely human?

'I don't know for sure,' Danny reminded himself. 'Maybe they'll accept me'

"I'm right aren't I? You're probably from one of those families that supported you-know-who."

The students started whispering and Danny faltered in his stance. He wasn't an evil wizard. Yes ghosts were considered dark creatures but he wasn't evil.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in warning.

"I don't have a last name," Danny finally admitted.

"What do you bloody mean you don't have a last name? Everyone has a last name," Ron asked in confusion.

"My parent's disowned me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower," Danny said although his voice faltered more than he intended. He quickly pushed through the quiet crowds into his seclusion.

Hermione and Harry frowned at their friend in disapproval. Ron looked back a little flustered. "I blew it didn't I?"

"Royally," Harry agreed.

"Why don't you lay off him Ron," Hermione growled before she left.

Ron was pushed aside by his friend and he noticed a couple of girls eyeing him with looks ranging from disgust to disbelief. All in all he may as well have thrown his reputation down a toilet and flushed it. Harry noted the look of distress on Ron's face and gave him a reassuring pat.

"Well then you better get to apologising," Harry said before he left to change.

* * *

First lesson was herbology and Harry didn't quite mind Professor Sprout. Compared to Snape and Professor Binns, Professor Sprout seemed heavenly. He had prepared his things and followed Ron and Hermione out of the common room.

"Are you two still going to ignore each other?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Until he apologises to Danny," Hermione replied, giving Ron a dirty look and walking faster.

"I swear he's driven most of the girls mental. It's got to be some sort of dark voodoo magic," Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry looked ahead and watched as Danny walked by himself to class. He honestly didn't think that Danny was evil but there was something about him that wasn't normal. It wasn't just his good looks that made him different. Harry just couldn't put his fingers around it.

"He is weird but then again you were also a jerk," Harry admitted.

"Way to support a friend," Ron whispered in worry as he put his things down and entered the green house.

"You did promise to apologise to him last night," Harry reminded.

"Well… class is starting," Ron mumbled as he dodged Harry's point.

Professor Sprout walked in and quickly gained the attention of all the houses present. Danny noted that the plants in front of him were Mandrakes. Danny noted that a lot of potions included the use of Mandrakes. His parents had used it a lot in the potions they brewed. Scourers may have not liked magicians but potions didn't really require magic as much as it did magical creatures and plants.

"Gather around second years. We're going to talk about Mandrakes. Now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

Danny put his hand up and instantly regretted it when he noticed everyone's eyes were on him. He managed to keep a cool posture as he gave his answer.

"Mandrakes otherwise known as Mandragora, are used primarily in potions to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrakes cries are fatal to anyone who hears it," Danny listed, finally finishing his explanation. He noticed the smile Hermione shot him and smiled back.

"Look at those two going at it," Ron whispered, feeling jealous for some reason.

Harry decided to ignore his friend as he listened to the teacher. The Mandrakes scream tended to do that. The class was soon over. Neville fainted, the Mandrakes were planted, and the lesson was learnt. It was one of the more peaceful classes as all the houses rarely combined in one class. To Ron however it seemed to never end. He didn't know what to say. He admitted to being a complete dirt bag the night before but in a way he did have good reason to suspect Danny.

"Just apologise already. Who knows what the new Professor of Defence against Dark Arts is going to be like. He probably won't let us talk in class," Harry chided. "Don't lose your chance."

Ron nodded and took after Danny. He put a hand on his shoulder and crikey he had never seen someone jump so hard in fright. Danny turned around and sighed in relief when it was just Ron. He was worried that it might have been a ghost or an enemy of sort.

"Look Danny, I was being an idiot yesterday… I didn't really mean to put you on the spot like that. I mean I did but it was because I thought you were from a purist family," Ron rambled.

"It's ok Ron. You couldn't have known," Danny hastily replied giving his housemate a normal a smile as he possibly could. It irked him to be around other students like this. It hurt to know that if they found out that they wouldn't treat him like this anymore. For now he just wanted to be left alone. At least it wouldn't hurt if they hated him if he didn't get close to them in the first place. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt him like his parent's had. "I-I think I've left my quail back in the dorm," Danny lied before running of.

Harry caught up with his friend as he watched Danny run away. Something was off about Danny, Harry noted. It wasn't just the introverted attitude of someone in Gryffindor, the house of the _brave,_ but something else as well.

"You scared him off didn't you?"

"Nah, I just apologised and he made an excuse and ran off," Ron said in disbelief. "You know what I still think somethings up with him."

"You and me," Harry agreed.

"I can't believe you two," Hermione exclaimed, in exasperation. "Why won't you give Danny a rest? He didn't do anything to you two in the first place!"

"Come on Hermione, a transfer student from America in the second year, who happens to not have a last name and is acting all guarded, why won't you suspect anything?" Ron tried.

"Maybe he's just finding it hard to fit in after being disowned by his parents? I can't believe the gall of you two!" Hermione groaned as she walked away. She needed to get to Danny and apologise for those two idiots.

"Wouldn't he _have_ to have parent's? It's not like I can live by myself without guardianship even if I'd prefer it that way," Harry pointed out to Ron.

"Why does she care so much about him anyway?" Ron asked, peeved completely forgetting Harry's earlier point.

Harry looked at his friend and sighed. When would he finally realise that he was in love with Hermione he wondered. For now he would just let the two of them figure it out themselves.

* * *

Danny took an empty seat hoping to sit next to someone from another house. He didn't want to have to face anymore Gryffindor's considering they seemed to be the sort of people that liked to pry into his personal life. 'Stay in the background and survive in the background' Danny reminded himself. He tried not to groan when Hermione found him and sat next to him. He didn't want to be rude and tell her to sit somewhere else.

"I'm sorry about Ron and Harry. Those two can be a bit overbearing but they mean good," Hermione apologised.

"It's alright they have their reasons," Danny replied smiling lightly.

The class went quite as the new teacher walked in. Danny noted the gold and silver embroidery and the rather smug look on his face and he suddenly didn't know what to make of the teacher anymore. He'd expected someone dark, scary, mysterious… not this.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher; me," the man smiled. "Gilderoy Lockhart; the order of Merlin; honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League; and five times winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award," he bragged. "But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the band and banshee by smiling at them."

The whole class, minus Hermione and some of the girls, looked at the teacher like he was looney. Lockhart stopped smiling once he realised that he wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. Now I thought we'd start today with a little quiz!"

The students smiled as they took the quiz but once he was out of sight they started the whispering. Ron especially was a little disgusted by the quiz.

"Look at this quiz. It's all about him," he choked.

"What is Gilderoy Lochart's favourite colour?" Harry asked. He'd never seen a quiz quite like this one before.

"You've all got thirty minutes. Start!"

Danny took out his pen and started writing. Hermione gave him a surprised look as she saw the muggle devise. Danny ignored the girl before he started guessing everything about his new teacher.

'Favourite colour must be gold. Secret Ambition would have to be a secret so I don't know would be the appropriate answer. His birthday? Well it is a one out of twelve chance that I'll get his month right,' Danny began reasoning in his head. He wondered if maybe there was a secret meaning behind the test. Surely the school wouldn't hire some incompetent teacher.

The test was soon over and many of the students were simply looking at their new teacher in confusion. Lockhart however was oblivious to their aversion to him and he continued to read through the papers with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Hardly any of you knew my favourite colour was lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition was to rid the world of evil, and to market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl," he congratulated as he winked at her. Danny was confused why someone as smart as Hermione was falling for _that guy_. "Now be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures of the wizarding world. You might find yourself facing your worst fear. Know only that while I am here no harm can befall you. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" Lockhart yelled as he pulled the curtain of the cage.

"Cornish Pixies?" Finnegan laughed.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart corrected. "Laugh if you will Mr Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly cunning little blighters. Let's see how you face off against them."

Danny was more than a little shocked when the teacher opened the cage letting out all those pixies. The Pixies started flying around the room causing havoc. Danny noted that none of them were coming his way. At least all the other magical creatures realised a real threat when they saw one. It wasn't until Neville was being carried by his ears that Danny had enough. The teacher was clearly not doing anything worthwhile.

"Pesky Pixie Pesternomi!" Lockhart enchanted however the pixies had taken his wand already.

Danny took out his own wand retaining his calm. He couldn't lose his composure over a bunch of Cornish Pixies after he had faced the King Of Ghosts when he was ten!

"Pesky Pixie Pesternomi!" he chanted this time getting the spell right.

The pixies all found themselves encased by green magic as they were quickly herded back into the cage. Danny closed the door and picked up the cage. Lockhart walked down the stairs laughing a bit and trying to shrug of his failure.

"See class I've taught you something haven't I? Now why don't you pass me the cage?" Lockhart asked the boy.

"No"

The whole class looked at Danny in shock. Throughout the whole lesson he had been the only one who wasn't directly attacked by the pixies. But no one had expected the introverted Danny to speak up against a teacher.

"Now don't be hard. Hand them over," Lockhart said trying to keep his cool smile.

"Sorry sir, but I can't do that. Cornish pixies and any pixie for that matter do not belong in a cage. If you leave them in one, freshly picked or not, it could be seriously detrimental for their well-being. I'm taking them outside," Danny concluded.

Before the Lockhart could say anything Danny dodged the teacher and made his way out the door. His classmates watched him leave in shock while Lockhart tried to regain his composure. Ron turned to Harry and frowned.

"See I told you there was something up with him," Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah, he was really cool," Hermione sighed, as she smiled blissfully.

"Now I really know there's something wrong with him," Ron growled only to be hit on the head by Hermione.

* * *

Danny found himself near the forbidden forest despite being told not to go there. Even the pixies were cowering under his presence, not that he could blame them. Pixies were not that strong, albeit their mischievous and as such they stayed away from any dark creature no matter what. Then again every Magical Creature he had been around stayed away from him unless it was a ghost itself.

"I'm going to release you guys but don't go into the school again. I have a feeling they'll just catch you like before," Danny instructed as he opened the cage doors. The Cornish Pixies nodded quickly before they made their escape.

"That was really kind of you," Hermione said, scaring Danny. The half-ghost turned around and noticed Ron was there too along with Harry.

"I've never seen pixies so afraid of someone," Ron pointed out.

"Well you know… you just have to assert your dominance over them," Danny lied.

"We should be leaving. We have potions next after all and you don't want to get on Professor Snape's bad side on the first day," Harry said, showing his obvious distaste for the Potions Master.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Danny asked curiously.

"You have no idea," Harry grumbled.

Danny walked with the three Gryffindor's really quickly to their next class. He heard all about Professor Snape and he really couldn't believe that the Potions Master was really a bad guy. So far he had only seen someone who was strict, and possibly a little harsh, but he knew everyone had their reasons. Thankfully the four Gryffindor's had managed to get to class in time although they were out of breath.

"Don't expect second year to be any easier," Snape hissed as he walked to the front of the class and swerved to eye his students intently.

Danny watched his new Professor with a bit of confusion. Snape was polite to him but to the class he was… unsavoury. He wondered what bought the change of attitude. It wasn't long until the lesson started. Danny found himself paired up a new face.

"We haven't got to introduce each other," Danny said, trying to make friendly conversation. "I'm Daniel, but you can just call me Danny."

"Neville Longbottom," the awkward boy replied smiling a little.

The class started to brew their antidote to common poisons quietly and with a lot of concentration. Danny followed suit seeing how well Professor Snape had his class working diligently. He wondered why Neville didn't already have a partner.

"Um Neville… I don't think you should put that in there," Danny gulped as he took a step back.

Neville looked at his ingredient and groaned. He had accidently picked up the unicorn horns instead of the mistletoe berries. He looked at his new partner with a thankful smile before he went to get the next few ingredients. Danny took the ingredients off of his hands hastily while making an innocent face.

"How about I do this," Danny whispered hastily.

The rest of the lesson Danny went to work quietly, avoiding any disasters Neville would have caused. He looked at the instructions and followed them exactly but it all seemed a bit wrong… he swore the ingredients he had learnt as a child involved honeywater, mint sprigs, stewed Mandrake, and essence of Lavender. The teen went through the list of things to do and frowned. Unable to take it anymore he simply took complete reigns of the potion and made it his own way.

"None of these ingredients are on the list," Neville whispered in fear.

"The list must be wrong then. I used to do this a lot with my sister…" Danny said, instantly regretting it after the memory of his family was bought up. "It's nearly done anyway. It's too late to turn back now," Danny continued as he bottled his potion.

"Stop your brewing. Let's see how you went," Snape all but shouted as the class instantly quieted down and hastily bought their potions to the front to be graded.

Snape started grading the bottles one by one. His class always seemed to be dead silent during the grading, their eyes focused on any sign of approval on their hard work. He went through all the potions keeping a straight face as he graded his expectant students. It wasn't until he picked up Neville's bottle that he sighed. He noted however that Danny was his partner now. He had expected green sludge but what he found was actually very similar to his own method of brewing the antidote.

"Class dismissed," Snape called out before he eyed the new transfer. "Daniel, stay behind."

"The new Gryffy is in trouble," Malfoy sung as he went outside with his snickering group. Danny simply ignored the Slytherine still unsure of what warranted the snake's hate against anyone in Gryffindor. Surely house rivalry wouldn't divide a school that much would it?

All the Gryffindor's gave him a sympathetic look as they flooded out of the classroom with their marks. Danny watched them leave with a bit of uncertainty. Why did they look like Snape was going to kill him when they were gone? Even Neville patted his shoulders realising his friend had not followed the list at all. Danny walked up to his teacher uncertainly.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Snape asked.

Danny took a step back instinctively. He hadn't heard an accusatory tone in a long time but he hadn't forgotten what usually followed. 'This isn't America,' he reminded himself. He was in London now. They had different values, different attitudes. 'Blood purity still exists,' he reminded himself. He hoped Professor Snape wouldn't hurt him like the others had.

"You're not in trouble Daniel, just answer the question," Snape continued impatiently. He hadn't meant to sound so angry, it was just the way he usually spoke to his students.

"I'm not?" Danny blinked. He quickly composed himself. "To answer the question my parents may have been Scourers but even people against magic had to learn it in some form or another, especially when it was engraved in our culture. The American Indian natives didn't use wands and focused primarily on Herbology and potions so I've learnt a lot on that," Danny explained.

"I see, that's why you did not use your wand this whole lesson," Snape mumbled as he thought through the implications. This meant that muggles could brew potions simply using other magical components instead of their own. "You may leave," he said gesturing the boy out.

Danny quickly took his leave, not wanting to bring further attention to himself. He'd rather it be a quiet year with no fights. Still he couldn't help but wonder if he was forgetting something… something very important… something he should probably take care of soon…

"My pet!" Danny exclaimed, gaining the attention of a few startles passer-by's.

The half-ghost boy all but flew to his dorm room while looking around for his pet bat. He hadn't really fed the thing since yesterday. He'd never had a pet before… ever, unless you considered the frankenwienie's that occasionally tried to kill his parents and start a civil war for their freedom.

"Um… batty, batty, batty, where are you?" Danny called out quickly realising he hadn't even named the thing yet.

The chirping sound continued and Danny followed the noise, until he came upon a pool of blood. Danny turned the corner to see his pet bat sucking the blood out of a rat. He sighed in relief knowing it at least found some food but then he realised that he couldn't just leave it to eat whatever or it might end up eating another pet.

"I don't know what to do with you," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. The small bat turned its attention to its owner and blinked at him with its big eyes. Danny would have found that extremely adorable if it hadn't been for the blood tricking down the side of its mouth.

"How about you give that rat to Harry's owl? You won't be eating its carcass anyway," Danny tried reasoning with the animal. It just tilted its head in confusion. He sighed and took the rat himself and put it in front of Harry's owl who took it and started eating it.

"I guess you can't really understand me… not that I blame you. You are just a bat… I think I'll name you Blood Sucker. I'll just call you Sucker for short," Danny laughed as he picked up his pet bat. Apparently the animal was still hungry because it quickly bit into Danny's wrist and started sucking. Danny pulled away quickly and whacked its head gently.

"Bad Sucker. Don't suck on me," Danny chided. The bat started whining making Danny feel guilty.

"How am I meant to take care of you?" Danny grumbled before he realised that there was someone he knew that could definitely help him. "I guess it's off to Hermione then!"

* * *

 _ **Hello Curry-llama here!**_

 _ **My holidays are ending! NOOOO!**_ _ **It's really sad now that I think about it. It'll take a whole lot longer for an update after today. Sorry guys! But you know the importance of education and all! Did you like my naming skills? I was thinking about what to name the bat and I was stressing over it since the last chapter. Ended up naming it Blood Sucker because that was the best in the list out of Vampire, Batty, and Zoobat… yeah I was going to name it after the pokemon and then I realised that I imagined it way cuter than a Zoobat so that was out of question. Anyway aren't you glad I ended it on a lighter note instead of on a cliff hanger?**_

 _ **So thanks to all of you who reviewed my work! I'm glad to know it's interesting! Special thanks to Glaciaj Flamoj, Brenne, EcoReibun, and Khimera20 for the reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Fantastic Undead chp4

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

 _ **It's the last day of my holiday! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please forgive me if updates aren't so regular because I have work experience next week during school hours which means I go to work and do school when I come back home. :(**_ _ **I almost want to cry.**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

" _You're leaving? Why? Do you even have a place to go?"_

 _Danny looked at his friend and smiled wearily. He had a day to leave. For now he could stay at a friend's house for a while until he left for Massachusetts. He went to Sam's place right away unsure of where else to turn to. Tucker's family were non-majs, and the only other witch or wizards he knew were the Manson's, well at least Martha Manson, and Sam Manson._

" _I'm going to leave tomorrow. I'm surprised they didn't kill me or experiment on me… I guess I should be grateful," Danny sighed. "At least your mom's letting me stay over. I thought she'd never."_

" _Considering that she wants you out of the country I can't say much, but she isn't evil. I can convince her to give you the money to leave," Sam replied as she cuddled her black familiar cat._

 _She eyed the unusually quite Danny with a bitter sadness. She wondered why it had to be this way. Somewhere deep down she knew this was inevitable, that his parents wouldn't accept him, that the world wouldn't accept him. He wouldn't be able to live in America anymore. The word would spread in no time. Danny had revealed himself to the magical world after all. Even if it was to protect someone, this was seen as a taboo._

 _The Salem incident had been too engraved in the hearts of the nation. Witches and Wizards still feared the repercussions that having their magic revealed would bring. To them Amity Park was the biggest threat. That only gave them enough reason to tolerate the Fenton's presence in the area, as well as a few other notable Scourers who reluctantly agreed to join the cause._

" _Sam… I'm not a monster am I?"_

" _Danny! Don't say things like that. You're not a monster! A Magical Creature, yes, but not a monster. A monster is someone who gives into the darkness…"_

 _Danny snorted. The darkness… he remembered it quite well. He had retained all of Dan's memories after all. It was him no matter how he looked at it. He literally and metaphorically gave up his humanity and he became a monster. It was a part of him now. That life he never lived would always be a part of him forever. He didn't have to do it to remember the screams of his victims, the tortured expressions as he tore them apart with his own two hands._

' _I shouldn't exist'_

* * *

'Why am I remembering that now?' Danny wondered as he woke up. He hadn't broken out into a cold sweat, nor had he screamed, but that feeling of dread would always be festering inside of him, reminding him of his failures, reminding him of Dan…

"I need some air," he mumbled to himself as he got up and walked towards the window. Hopefully he could climb up onto the roof. 'It would be easier if I could just fly… no I'm not using those powers anymore.'

Danny was surprised to see someone else sitting in front of the window. He let Sucker onto his shoulder and walked to his famous classmate. He knew all about Harry. Who didn't? The only difference between him and his classmates was that he didn't really know the terror of Voldemort.

"It seems I'm not the only one awake," Danny pointed out as he sat next to the surprised Potter.

"Danny," Harry acknowledged, "what are you doing awake?"

"Insomnia," Danny replied casually although it was clearly a dry joke.

"Same"

The two sat in silence, Harry looking beyond the campus grounds and Danny looking to the stars. Harry looked at the transfer and couldn't help himself but ask questions. He was curious about so many things. He didn't want to pry but it was just too irresistible.

"Why were you disowned? I mean if you're alright with answering… you don't have to of course!" he fumbled.

"It's alright," Danny assured. He would just have to give Harry half the truth. He wasn't ready to give away his identity that easily anymore. "Someone was bound to ask by now but you better be ready for a history lesson."

"As long as you're not like Professor Binns," Harry mumbled.

"Who?"

"Just a ghost"

Danny gulped unsure of what to make of the comment. He didn't want to jump the gun and have a major misunderstanding of what Harry just said so he decided to continue.

"Well in America we don't have blood purists. Everyone is bound to have no-maj, or in British terms 'muggle', blood in them. We are however very adamant against Wizards and Witches marrying no-majs. As such you could say that we actually have a lot of pure bloods," Danny said laughing at the irony. "It all started with the Salem witch trials. We had something like a policing force known as the Scourers. They were actually mercenaries doing good work but they misused their power because they really had no policy. It was more of a situational judgment sort of thing."

"So there were no rules?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's where the system went wrong. America was just being colonised so it couldn't be helped. The Scourers were later overthrown by the newly built MACUSA who stripped them of their magic. This led to hate and the witch trials. A lot of Witches and Wizards were burnt at the stake so you can understand why they're so afraid of revealing themselves to the world," Danny continued.

"What's this got to do with your parents?" Harry asked, instantly regretting his action because Danny's face turned sour.

"My parents were Scourers. It ruined them to know their child had magic in him," Danny answered.

"If it makes you feel better my parents were killed when I was a baby by and evil dark Wizard who I think wants to kill me," Harry comforted.

"Peachy," the halfa replied, unsure of what more to say to that morbid remark. "I think it's about time I went to bed because it seems Sucker is hungry."

Harry looked at his fellow Gryffindor in horror. His pet bat had latched itself to his neck and started sucking his blood. Danny vainly tried to pry his pet of and sighed in defeat

"It's why I named him Blood Sucker," Danny pointed out dryly.

Harry watched speechless as the odd duo just left him. He wondered if he should possibly help Danny get his pet of his next. Deciding against it he moved to his bed. He'd rather leave the crazy to someone who could handle it. Danny however was having a hard time sleeping after he pried Sucker of his neck.

"You're going to make me anaemic one day. Aren't you happy with the ten rats I fed you this morning?" Danny scolded. Sucker made a pouty face and Danny instantly melted. How could he possibly scold her if she made a face like that? "Ok I'll get you more food tomorrow but try not to drink me dry tonight. That means no more sucking."

Thankfully Sucker got the gist of what its master was trying to tell her. She crawled onto the rails on his bed and hung there silently. Danny didn't have the patience to stay awake with the nocturnal creature and he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"Danny's dead! Danny's dead!"

Danny woke up feeling a little groggy and light-headed but his alarms wailed and his senses were on high alert.

"Who's dead!" he asked in fear.

"Apparently not you. Don't scare us Kevin," Ron said as he sighed.

"Then why do you have blood all over your neck and the pillow?" Kevin asked Danny.

Danny touched his neck and groaned before glaring at his pet bat. "Why did I buy you?" he groaned.

"You really need to train that bat," Harry said. "Maybe you should go to Hagrid."

"Who's that?" Danny asked curiously as he wiped furiously at his clothes. He was pretty sure these stains wouldn't come out.

"Well he cares for the Magical Creatures so I'm sure he would know what to do about a bat," Harry said. "We could go at lunch."

"You know what, I'd very much like that after I punish a certain someone," Danny said giving another well-deserved glare towards his pet. Sucker shrunk back and was ready to fly away when Danny caught her. He quickly put her in a cage before ignoring her puppy dog eyes of doom. "You're staying in here. I've been too nice to you," Danny grumbled but he accidently slipped and looked into those big brown eyes… "Ok maybe I can make an exception this time but no free pass from prison next time," he relented.

The rest of the boys looked at him and cringed. "Good luck, Harry. I don't think even Hagrid could help that poor soul out."

Harry sighed. "We have thirty minutes to change and get to class. I don't think it's time for us to be disciplining a haywire pet."

"Hey, she's only a few weeks old!" Danny defended. He didn't like this at all. Blood Sucker was bringing too much attention to him. At least it wasn't the bad sort.

"Why are we rushing, we have History of Magic first period," Ron grumbled.

"What's so wrong about history?" Danny asked.

"Nothing's wrong with history. It's the teacher that's the problem. That old ghost'll put you to sleep before you know it," Ron answered.

Danny followed Harry and Ron into class. It was a well-known fact that only muggle ghosts would turn into dark creatures. Muggle ghosts merged with ectoplasm while Wizarding ghosts merged with a similar compound except it was a much purer, more magical form. This led to a massive difference in strengths and attitudes. Most of the ghosts in Hogwarts had hence been keeping away from him like he was the plague although they did glance at him uncertainly. Danny probably figured it was because they knew about the Pariah Dark incident. For a ten year old to have defeated the fabled King of Ghosts when it had previously taken seven Ancients made him more than just a little famous among the dead. Most ghosts took the story out of context and just assumed he was evil and wanted to rule the zone himself.

'Even ghosts hate me. Now who's it going to be?' Danny thought bitterly.

"You've been awfully silent," Ron said.

"He's always been awfully silent Ron," Kevin pointed out, "It's not something new."

"I was just thinking," Danny mumbled as he entered the classroom. It was a much brighter class room than the Potions room since it wasn't in the dungeon. Danny wondered why any school would have a classroom in a dungeon, especially in a dungeon with no electricity and hardly any light.

"You'll have a lot of time to think in this class. No one really pays Professor Binns any attention. In fact we all tend to ignore him. He draws on the subject too much," Ron complained.

"He's a ghost… do you usually allow ghosts to have a job?" Danny asked curiously. "You don't exorcise them? I mean I understand the house ghosts because their tied to the school grounds but why keep a poltergeist and this teacher?"

Danny took in a deep breath when the group of boys looked at him weirdly.

"Why the bloody hell would we exorcise a Professor?"

"You've gone mental haven't you?" Kevin asked.

Danny let out a breath of relief. "It's just in America we don't really like ghosts and such," Danny explained quickly before he opened the door to the class. He didn't really want to see how Professor Binns reacted to him. He noticed that most of the class was already sitting down and the only seat left was next to… Draco Malfoy. Before he could run a list of mental complaints he felt his ghost sense run wild. He all but grabbed the cold hand and pushed it away before jumping into a battle stance.

The whole class went silent. Danny noticed he screwed up royally when he realised the hand that had touched him had been Professor Binns. 'Humans aren't meant to touch ghosts,' Danny gulped mentally.

"Danny Pha-"

"Fenton!" Danny exclaimed, wide eyed, as he corrected the ghost. He noticed a few people were eyeing him, mostly from Gryffindor. All of them knew he didn't have a last name because he was disowned. He looked at the Professor intensely and the ghost simply nodded in realisation.

"Professor Binns _knows_ you," Harry asked in surprise. "He actually _knows_ you."

"I'm taking it he doesn't know very many people," Danny mumbled effectively gaining the attention of the whole class.

"He doesn't even know I'm Harry Potter," Harry deadpanned. He knew Danny must've been someone important if Professor Binns of all people remembered and noticed someone before he even introduced himself. If that wasn't enough to add to the mystery he was pretty sure he saw Danny _touch_ Binns. Everyone knew you couldn't touch a ghost.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Danny Fenton," Binns said excitedly making sure he didn't touch the halfa.

"How does Professor Binns know you Danny?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Sir even I would like to know," Malfoy stated.

Danny inconspicuously glared at his history teacher. He mouthed the word 'scourer' and 'magic' before he put on a confident poker face. He needed to act like he had nothing to hide.

"Well then, shall we learn a little History of North American magic?"

And so the lesson continued as Binns explained in lengthy detail about the Salem witch trials, MACUSA, and much to Danny's embarrassment Scourers and his families work in destroying ghosts. Thankfully Binns left out part of his history and his contribution to it. Even Danny knew he made it into the books. He just hoped no one was studious enough to look into it. For once he was grateful that his house was paired with Slytherine instead of RavenClaw.

'I'm surprised no one has figured it out by now. Sure American history can't be too big around here but I can't believe they haven't even heard about me,' Danny thought, 'although that is a welcome prospect.'

The class ended. For something that was supposedly meant to put the students to sleep, Danny found it put him on the edge instead. It was probably because Binns had the power to reveal his secret any moment he wished to. Danny stayed behind. He needed to talk privately with the Professor.

"You'll be late for DADA if you don't come," Ron called.

"I just need to have a word with the Professor… about 1918," Danny lied.

As soon as his friends left Danny turned to the ghostly Professor. Binns didn't know if he should feel fear, excitement, or the same boredom he usually felt. He was a little giddy knowing that he was meeting a to-be prominent historical figure.

"Professor with all due respect I would like it if you treated me like the rest of the class," Danny stated. "You of all people should know exactly what happened to me the past few years."

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience but I've read a great deal about your efforts in the Zone," Binns said excitedly.

"No doubt from Ghost-writer," Danny sighed. 'No wonder the Professor wasn't afraid of me' Danny thought. 'He has all the real information on my past.'

"He does keep me updated on transpiring events. I'm truly sorry for your loss," Binns apologised.

"There was never anything to lose in the first place. They didn't love me more than they loved their legacy," Danny interrupted, silencing the conversation. "Please Professor, don't point me out. I don't want to be known as the ghost-boy anymore. I haven't been Phantom in a year."

"I see. I will accept you wish although it is a pity. Your uncle hasn't been nearly as proficient with the increasing threats."

"I'll be taking my leave then."

* * *

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to think that maybe Danny could be hiding something major but now she couldn't help it. Harry had pointed out that he had _touched_ the ghostly teacher. Hermione knew that no one could ever touch a ghost ever. It was a simple matter of life. Somehow Danny had managed to do that and was important enough for even Professor Binns to remember his name. Now there was obviously something suspicious about that.

"I told you there was something fishy about him," Ron grumbled.

"What you said was baseless but now there is evidence to say that there is something suspicious about him," Hermione agreed.

"Do you think he's like Quirrel? You know… possessed by Voldemort's spirit?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let him into the school then," Harry pointed out.

"You said you were taking him to Hagrid today right?" Hermione asked.

"What about it?"

"Well we could get Hagrid to spill some secrets. He's not very good at lying after all," Hermione explained. "Plus Dumbledore never keeps secrets from Hagrid."

Harry nodded before he remembered something. He had quidditch practice! He gave his friends that apologetic smile he always used when he had to bail out on them. They sighed getting the gist of things.

"It's not a detention, I swear. I have quidditch practise this evening. Just hang out with Danny until I finish," Harry apologised.

"The things we do for you," Ron sighed.

* * *

"I've spent the summer devising a whole new quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer," Oliver Wood informed his team as they made their way to the field. His eager expression turned into irritation when he saw Flint and the Slytherines walking in the same direction. "I don't believe it. Where do you think you're going Flint?"

"Quidditch practise," Flint replied.

"The booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," Wood replied in annoyance.

"Easy Wood, I have a note."

Oliver took the note. He figured it was from Snape.

"I Professor Snape herby give the Slytherine team permission to practice today owing their need to train their new seeker," Oliver read out. "You've got a new seeker? Who?"

Danny followed the two Gryffindors as they moved to the Quidditch teams. He knew it definitely wasn't the best time to but in but he technically was hanging out with them now. He watched as Draco Malfoy came out and was a little surprised.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's right. That's not all that's new this year," he said smugly as he showed of his new broom.

"That's the Nimbus 2000. How did you get those?" Ron said in disbelief.

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint replied.

"See unlike some my father can afford the best," Draco replied.

Hermione didn't like the way he was making fun of Ron's financial standing. "Well at least everyone on the Gryffindor team didn't have to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mud-blood," Draco said, getting shocked whispers.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron yelled as he used his wand. Danny face palmed. Ron wouldn't have been able to use that spell with his wand being broken. The spell consequently backfired and threw Ron back. The Gryffindor team quickly ran to back Ron up when he threw up a slug.

"Wow, can you turn him around Harry," Collins asked as he came in with his camera.

"No Collins, move out of the way," Harry exclaimed as he helped pick up Ron along with Danny. "Let's get him to Hagrid. He'd know what to do."

Danny turned to the laughing Slytherines and couldn't help but let his eyes flash a little green. They instantly stopped laughing as he projected his aura a little. He hardly ever did this but he knew they needed to learn a little lesson.

"If you want to make a good comeback, don't result to cheap name calling," Danny sneered as he continued on his way.

It wasn't long until they made their way to Hagrid's little house. The half-giant quickly took out a bucket and had Ron sit down.

"Nothing left to do but wait till it stops I'm afraid," he sighed as Ron threw up another one. "Better out than in. Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy. He called Hermione… um… I don't know exactly what it means," Harry answered as he sympathetically patted Ron's back.

Hermione got up feeling a little sick. "He called me a mud-blood," she admitted.

"He did not," Hagrid whispered in shock.

"What's a mud-blood?" Danny asked curiously.

"It means dirty blood. Mud-bloods are really foul name for someone who is muggle born, someone who has non-magic parents, someone like me. It's not a term someone hears in civilised conversation."

"See the thing is that there are some wizarding families who think their better than others because they're what's called _pure bloods_."

"That's horrible," Harry muttered as he looked at the half-giant.

"Why there isn't a wizard alive today who isn't half-blood or less," Hagrid said. "More to the point they're yet to think of a spell our Hermione can't do. Don't you think on it Hermione, don't you think on it for one minute," Hagrid comforted.

Danny smiled as the rather large man comforted his first friend in Hogwarts. He was a bit shocked to hear that wizards here discriminated against their own kind but this was a different country after all. Hagrid turned to the new student.

"Now you're a face I haven't seen and I usually remember my students," Hagrid said to Danny.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm a new transfer from America. The name's Danny," he introduced as he shook the half-giant's rather large hands.

"Oh, you're the halfa Dumbledore was talking about," Hagrid exclaimed, a little excitedly.

Danny paled as Hermione and Harry looked at him questioningly. Hagrid realised his slip up and cursed himself. He didn't think that maybe the new student would want to keep it a secret.

"What's a halfa?" Hermione asked curiously. This time she wasn't about to take anymore secrets.

Danny looked away as he found himself shaking a little. He didn't know if they'd accept him. He didn't know if they would stay his friends. He didn't want to be hated anymore. He didn't think he'd have the courage to live on knowing that he wouldn't be wanted… needed.

 _You're a monster_

Hagrid put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulders. Danny flinched and then realised it was just Hagrid, not his parents, not a wizard or witch, just Hagrid.

"Go on, I'm sure they'll accept you. I'm a half giant you know," Hagrid comforted.

'Why the hell not. They'd know eventually anyway,' Danny reassured himself. Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves guessing half of what was going on.

'Is he a werewolf?' Hermione wondered.

"I'm half ghost," Danny finally said. He looked away not wanting to see their reaction.

"That's impossible. How can someone be half-dead," Ron asked before he vomited another slug.

"I'm not dead," Danny interjected heatedly. "I'm a half ghost, there's a difference. Muggle ghosts are different from wizarding ghosts… they can physically impact the world around them… they're usually-" Danny said before he stopped himself.

"Usually what?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Malevolent," Danny admitted. "I'm a dark creature. There you have it. Now you can curse me and tell everyone and fear me-"

"No one fears you Danny, nor are they going to tell on you," Hagrid reassured as he patted Danny's back.

Danny realised he had lost his cool. He looked up a little surprised at everyone's reaction… they looked worried. He calmed down a little as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Why weren't they cursing him, giving him dirty looks, telling him he's a monster?

Harry watched Danny for the first time loose his cool attitude. Now it suddenly made sense why his parent's had disowned him, why he had moved from America. "Then why is it that you don't have a guardian?" Harry asked hoping to clear up the last question.

Danny frowned at the thought of registration. It was degrading to be treated like a second, no, third class citizen. Back in America they had even tagged him to make sure he didn't go out of the wizarding worlds premises. He didn't get a chance to go back and say goodbye to Tucker, not that he could have explained the wizarding aspect to his best friend under threat of termination.

"I'm not under the law as a child," Danny explained. "It's a wonder I'm even allowed to attend this school. So as long as I keep my tag, the Ministry of Magic will let me stay where ever I please in London."

"They tagged you," Hermione asked in disgust.

"It was from America. They tag any magical creature to keep tabs on their whereabouts. I kept in under the conditions I signed to stay in London so that they have a way of knowing if I ever try go back to America under their noses," he explained as he pulled down his collar and showed them the spell and the number.

"That's horrible," Ron mumbled.

Danny didn't tell them that tracking him wasn't the only thing it could do. He had come to terms with it a long time ago that if MACUSA wanted they could also kill him any moment they wanted. That's what the 'tracker' also entailed. Any magical creature that stepped out of line would instantly be terminated. This applied for all tagged ghosts, werewolves, and other magical creatures except for the ones under Wizarding protection.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," Danny sighed. He also didn't want everyone to know because he was done fighting ghosts. If they knew he was in Hogwarts they'd be back for revenge.

"You're Danny Phantom aren't you?" Hermione asked.

Danny looked up in shock. "How?"

"You look exactly like him and everyone knows he disappeared nearly two years ago. Plus it was in a small section of the wizarding news I had read not too long ago. It didn't mention your human form though."

"I had hardly used my human form back then," Danny mused. "Now it seems it's quite the opposite."

He smiled a little. He was glad that they didn't care about his ghostly half but he knew, knew that if they saw what he could become that they wouldn't think so.

* * *

" _That was you?"_

" _Yes," Danny mumbled more than a little flustered. Sam and Tucker had just witnessed Dan. It was no wonder that they were trembling in fear despite themselves. Danny moved forward hoping he could explain himself. He was surprised when they moved back unconsciously getting away from him._

" _Sorry Danny, it's just a lot to think about. Give us some time," Tucker apologised, his breath shaky, sweat trickling down the side of his face._

 _It had always been fun and games. Fighting ghosts, being heroes, saving people… it had all just become about the thrills. They would have never figured something this terrifying would ever have come their way. To Sam and Tucker it was unreal. They had just witnessed a future where everything was destroyed because of their best friend, the person they intrusted their safety to._

 _Then it hit them. It wasn't just fun and games anymore; it was real_

* * *

"Are you alright Danny? You know we don't think badly of you right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Danny smiled.

* * *

 **Line Break**

 _ **Hello Curry-llama here!**_

 _ **This didn't actually take me too long to write. I just let the story write itself to be honest. I don't really know where I'm going to take Danny as a character but there will definitely be some change in his uber nervous characteristics. I mean angst is fun to write and all but it just gets to monotonous after a while. My characters usually have a lot of insecurities whether it be their appearance, their sense of self, their smarts, but the whole point of having those flaws is to overcome them. Danny will have to overcome his insecurities and rise above them.**_

 _ **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my work. To answer Glaciaj Flamoj's question on whether Danni exists… I'm sorry but I never really liked the idea of Danny having a clone. Danny doesn't really hate Vlad too much in this world because he hasn't created Danni. I mean I would definitely not like it if someone tried to clone me, although it wouldn't be the clones fault, but honestly that relationship would be really messed up. I can't relate with having a clone so writing about how Danny would feel having a clone would be really hard. I mean even I don't know how I'd react to having a mini clone of myself, but I certainly wouldn't let her explore the world when she's not even technically a year old.**_

 _ **To answer TheSilentFury's question. That rat was not Scanners. XD It was just a pest but you can't really tell with all those pet/pests running around.**_

 _ **Anyway onto the topic of plot holes and spelling mistakes. I read through my work last night and noticed so many things were wrong with it. -_- Yup, that was my face when I read through it. The biggest plot hole being that Danny's identity was revealed to American Wizards and that definitely would have been world news. Everyone should technically know about Danny's half-ghost existence. That bugged me so much I almost lost my passion to write this, then I realised that I could have made it so that maybe it wasn't such a big deal. So to all my readers let us ignore that minor yet major flaw in my work and continue on with the next chapter… biggest apologies for not thinking this through though. I probably still have heaps of grammar and spelling mistakes in this one too...**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Fantastic Undead chp5

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

" _Under the Rappaport's law, section 15, all detained magical creatures shall be tagged and registered in the system for the safety and further concealment of the Wizarding world."_

 _Danny looked at the council in shocked fear. He had asked to be deported to Britain but instead they arranged a council meeting. It had been a week since his sudden departure from his home. During that time his quick meeting with the magical community had not been pleasant. While Sam had warned him of their hate for Magical Creatures, Danny didn't think it was so bad that he was being treated this way._

 _He gripped the metal rails in anger, his eyes flashing green, and he couldn't help but project his aura out a little. It made no sense to him. Didn't they know he was the strongest ghost in existence, that if he so wished they would be dead in a second, that he had the power to do that to them? Why then, he wondered, why would they continue to taunt him like this?_

" _This isn't going to be necessary," Danny stated out of turn. "I was never a threat to the Wizarding world in America, and I definitely won't be when I leave to Britain."_

" _It was never a question. You are going to have to be tagged under the law," the judge advocated. His murky green eyes settled on the young ghost. No ghost had ever become so powerful as quickly as Phantom had. The council couldn't simply let something with so much power run free, especially when it had the susceptibility to be so easily mind controlled._

" _This is disgusting," Danny growled, unable to hide his anger, his degradation. "You cannot treat a person like this!"_

 _The old council member stared down at the half ghost gravely. "You have no choice half-ghost. It's either you comply with the system or you be deemed a rouge dark creature. Our aurors will have to put you down and I doubt you'll be able to fly to Britain even with all your powers."_

* * *

Sam paced her room a few times. She didn't have long before she'd have to go back to school and that meant not seeing Tucker and Jazz for a while. Ilvermony was a long way away after all, so she had cherished the holidays where she would fight ghosts with her best friends. That seemed like a farfetched dream now. She had to explain to her best friend that Danny had 'died'. She didn't know what to make of the mock procession she was forced to attend to appease the general unsuspecting no-maj community, without any affinity to either the Scourers or the Wizarding world. She wasn't even allowed to send Danny a letter during the whole year he was still being detained by the MACUSA's Magical Creatures Regulations department.

All in all the whole year had gone down the dump for her. Today seemed to be the only day where she could possibly do something good for once. It would be a huge gamble and she knew she probably shouldn't get her hopes up high but she needed to do this. She didn't even want to imagine the mental torture Danny would have had to go through the whole year he was being detained. She only needed to read the Wizarding Newspapers to realise just how bad it was.

"Maybe we should leave now. If mom and dad knew I was here with you they'd probably chuck me out of the house as well," Jazz said dryly.

She had snuck out under the pretence of study purposes after Sam had called her in. The two of them had planned to write to Danny, to at least reassure him that he was still loved.

"We wrote the letters but do you think Vlad will actually agree?" Sam questioned, still as jittery as before.

"We won't know if we don't even leave your house in the first place," Jazz replied, exasperatedly.

"You're right," Sam sighed as she finally opened the door. "It's about time we left."

* * *

"Sure."

Sam and Jazz blinked.

"That was unexpectedly quick," Jazz stuttered.

Vlad sighed as he shook his head. No wonder he felt like murdering these children. What did they expect him to do; be the stereotypical evil villain and make them swear their allegiance towards him simply because they wanted to send a letter over to Britain? He wasn't so cheap.

"Who do you take me for?" Vlad grumbled. "I'm a billionaire, with a very high position in the MACUSA, the Zone, and even in the no-maj community. Do you think sending a letter is even going to be a challenge?"

"Well we were just you know… expecting that you would-" Sam began before she was interrupted.

"-What? Get you to do something for me in return? I'm not so cheap. Plus if I'm not willing to even send a letter for my future daughter then I'm no father at all," Vlad replied.

Jazz groaned. She had no idea why Vlad still clung to her mother. If her parents were willing to throw away their own child for being magical then they'd definitely throw away Vlad for being the same thing. He wasn't even their own flesh and blood.

"It's best if you give up on them," Jazz said bitterly. "They're definitely not going to accept you if they couldn't even accept Danny."

"That's where you're wrong my dear. Your mother is simply blinded by the scourer blood, in that fool Jack's side of the family!"

"Well good luck on that, now about the letter?" Sam interrupted getting a little impatient.

"Tch. Children; no respect for their elders today," Vlad grumbled. "The letter will probably reach Danny in another two days. If that's all, I'd like for you children to leave. I have an important business meeting in five minutes, which I will need to teleport to, because you kept me up without a booking."

* * *

Danny had been having a very hard third day. It was not because he had extra lessons to catch up on, or subjects he had never learnt before, but mainly because there was one subject that was utterly embarrassing him. It was charms. He didn't know why exactly but no matter how hard he tried his spells wouldn't work properly. Everyone thought he was a dark wizard the moment his charms came out with a green hue. Danny guessed it had something to do with the forbidden killing curse which incidentally had the same colour. He knew it had nothing to do with the killing curse… he just happened to be very closely associated with death. Danny knew it had something to do with the ectoplasm running through his body but his class didn't know that.

"This is horrible. Not even a week in and I've got a worse reputation than a purist Slytherine," Danny groaned.

"Well at least look on the bright side. At least we know that you aren't a dark wizard," Ron comforted lamely.

"Hurray, _three_ people believe me," Danny replied sarcastically.

Danny gingerly took a piece of roasted potato from the table and bit into it. Usually the sight of food would have brightened up his day but even food didn't seem to be good enough today. He really prayed to whatever deity was up there that _something_ good would happen. Just as he finished that thought, a jet black owl glided down gracefully and landed in front of Danny.

"This is Vlad's owl," Danny muttered in confusion. He unclipped the message on the bird's leg and nearly chocked when he read the names on the letter.

"Danny, are you alright?" Harry asked, worriedly.

Danny didn't respond. He didn't even register the people around him and for once he didn't care what he looked like, what others thought of him, or even that he needed to keep a calm, cool head. His thoughts were on these names. On these sweet, beautiful, god sent names. For the first time in over a year he cried.

"M-Maddie, you can leave," Danny stuttered to the bird, his eyes focused solely on the parchment on his hands.

"Danny-" Hermione began only to be cut off.

"-I'm alright. I just need some privacy," Danny replied quickly as he made his way out of the dining hall.

Harry watched in worry as his friend walked off with what looked like an express airmail. Everyone knew that those were one of the most expensive methods of transport.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron replied, just as concerned.

Neville decided it was time to ease his friend's worries. "It's from his sister."

"Sister?" Hermione asked, a little shocked. Danny never talked about his family so far. It was a surprise Neville even knew about this.

"We were in potions and he mentioned he had studied brewing with his sister Jazz. Her name was on the letter," Neville explained.

Suddenly it all made sense. They breathed a sigh of relief. At least their friend was alright now.

* * *

Danny slumped down on his bed and gripped the letter tightly as if it was going to disappear the second he let go. He was trembling. Was it excitement, joy, anxiety, worry… not even he knew. He didn't even know if this was reality. He drew out his courage and slowly opened the envelope. He smiled as the first letter came out from Sam.

* * *

Dear Danny

Isn't it great that we're both second years at magical schools now? Who would have thought, Danny Fenton, the Scourers child, would have ended up enrolling in Hogwarts out of all places. I want to say a lot more things. I want to tell you that you did an amazing job. I want to see you, watch C class horror movies at my house, hunt ghosts with you and Tuck, I want to visit the Nasty Burger and even watch you two eat those disgustingly unhealthy dead animal burgers. I want to do so many things but it seems like it'll be a while before we can do any of that. We may never get to eat at Nasty Burger, do some late night hunting, watch the next dead teacher movie over at my place, but I can see you again. I promise that one day I'll see you again. Even if I have to become the President of MACUSA just to visit you, I will do so, and I'll change the laws regarding magical creatures.

We really miss you Danny. No matter what any of those stupid Scourers and hating Wizards and Witches think, we still love you. Jazz misses you a lot. She gave hell to your parents and even managed to sabotage some of their equipment. Tucker… well he thinks you're dead like the rest of the no-maj community. Your 'death' hit him hardest you know? He's stopped naming his pads after females and started naming them after you. He still loves you a lot. Heck even Vlad misses you. He's always complaining about how he doesn't have a good challenge these days. So don't think on it for one minute that no one misses you.

I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to get this letter out to you during your detention. To make up for not contacting you for so long, I somehow convinced Tucker to write the dead you a letter. I told him it was to vent his feelings but I wanted you to hear from him as well. Oh and here's a picture for you.

* * *

Danny flipped the page and smiled broadly as he saw the picture of Team Phantom. They had decided to go for a cheesy power ranger pose, Danny being in the middle kneeling, Tucker on the right, Sam on the left, and Jazz back centre holding up a thermos proudly.

 _3 weeks_

Three weeks from that day and everything had gone down the drain. Slowly the small joy he had found turned into a cold sadness. They were an important part of his obsession. He died a little bit every time he realised he could never be there again, doing the things he loved with them. But he wasn't a full ghost, he wasn't completely tied to his obsession, he still had to pick up the leftover pieces of his life.

"I should read the rest of them," Danny reminded himself. He opened up the next one. It was from Tucker.

* * *

Dear Danny

Fuck you

* * *

.

.

.

Danny recoiled a little before he laughed. That was so like Tucker. He decided to continue reading.

* * *

Do you know how sad I've been since you suddenly died? You didn't even have the guts to come back as a ghost? Well I hope you get fat in heaven and die again from eating too much! Everyone's giving me this bullshit that you died from a heart attack. I still don't really believe it. You're probably just enjoying a nice stay in a ghost zone resort surrounded by hot dead Brazilian chicks! Man, bros don't do that to eachother. Bros don't suddenly leave without saying anything either.

I've stopped fighting ghosts. Valarie's been doing most of the work and even she's really angry at you. She say's you're better off dead but I think she's just angry that you've left and she doesn't know how to express her feelings well.

Talking about expressing feelings you know how embarrassing this is for me, the TF, someone _too fine,_ to be seen crying. Man you're ruining my reputation from beyond the grave. But I miss you so much. I wish I see you again so I can punch you, then hug you, then punch you again, and then suck you into a thermos before locking you up in an ecto-proof safe so you can't leave! It seems the only person keeping her cool even if it's only a little is Sam. Danny, just remember that you turned your best friend into a sissy.

* * *

Despite everything, even when Tucker was being so mercilessly angry, it still made Danny smile. He loved Tucker. He had been his friend since he was born. They had celebrated birthdays together, said the same first word together, went to the same preschool together, started primary together, made friends with Sam the Vicious when no one else managed, even started ghost fighting before Sam could join in. Danny had never really been away from Tucker before. It made him feel oddly weak, like he was missing an arm or an eye. His team had made his shortcomings but they weren't here anymore. He didn't just _feel_ weak, he _was_ weak. The only other person he loved more than Sam and Tucker was…

"Jazz"

Danny looked at the last letter ambivalently. This was Jazz, his sister, his teammate, his only true family. He missed her the most. She had always had his back. She had even given up her dream to become an artist after she realised that she could help Danny out more as a psychiatrist. She had given so much up for him.

* * *

Dear Danny

I don't know where to start. Writing a thousand thesis statements could not prepare me for this letter. So many things have happened, things I still can't apologise for, things I find hard to comprehend. I'm so sorry for the things you had to go through, but I'm most sorry for not being right beside you as you went through it. I let you go through hell alone and for that I don't think even god can forgive me.

As for everything else in Amity… it's not as fun anymore. After the end of this year I'm going to college. I've already been recruited and I'm definitely moving out. I don't really get along with mom and dad anymore. It was originally about you but then I realised to a more personal level that we didn't connect. I can't bring myself to hate them, but I knew that if tomorrow I were to suddenly become magical, they could bring themselves to hate me. It's a fact I guess we're both going to have to live with.

I just want to say a few things to you Danny. Don't let this world put you in a box, label you, tell you what you can and can't do. You're the only one who can tell yourself where you can go and what you can be, whether it be for the good of mankind or not, it's your choice. Everyday back in Amity I saw you struggling to live a normal life, make friends with other kids, and I saw how much heroing pulled you away from that. I'm sorry for telling you it's your responsibility. You've already done more than anyone else I've ever met in this looney town.

You're my hero.

* * *

 _Hero_

Danny didn't know what to make of that word. When he had started being Phantom it was mostly because of a necessity. He couldn't have the lunch lady killing anyone. After a while he became convicted to do it. It was his fault after all that the gateway to the Zone was even open in the first place. Then the victories came, the thrills came, the breaking out of school, and the ensuing popularity as Phantom after all the hard work crediting his own name. Soon he felt like a super hero. He felt like he was Superman, like this was his Metropolis, and that the ghosts were just villains he would beat every time.

Then Dan came. There was never a moment so frightening in Danny's eyes then when Dan had killed his whole family. He didn't know what to think. He just didn't believe what he saw. He was the hero! He was meant to be invincible! In the end of the day good would always prevail and the last time he had checked he was the good guy.

It was at that moment that Danny acknowledged his weakness. It wasn't kryptonite, it wasn't a loved one, it was simply his powerlessness. He wasn't powerful enough. If he really wanted to continue this job he would have to be the most powerful ghost in existence. He would have to beat everyone and everything power wise and make sure he was fast, strong, and smart enough to continue. It wasn't just enough to be good. The person who was right always had to be the victor.

And Dan had won…

"I can't be your hero Jazz, because I'm no hero at all."

* * *

 _ **Hello Curry-llama here!**_

 _ **Ohhhhhhhhh. How's that readers? I left you with some moral ambiguity. Of course I don't accept any of what Danny says. The person who's right doesn't always have to be the most powerful person. Sometimes people are right just cause they are. It's like if you said that colour is blue (it is) and then I say no it's pink under the threat that you'll die, even if you agree that it's pink it doesn't change the fact that it's blue. Ok I don't know where I'm getting with this anymore.**_

 _ **Was anyone annoyed by all the line breaks. I certainly was. Sorry for doing that XD**_

 _ **Well there certainly was some good old fashioned angst this chapter. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and have decided to fav or follow this story. I'm really encouraged to know you all like it so much. This chapter didn't really feature any story progression unless you count the… start? Anyway the next few chapters will continue with the story involving Harry and such. This chapter just needed to address the situation with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. I felt like I wasn't really addressing their part in this story and that's because you won't really be hearing about them until the Tri-wizarding tournament part where Sam will be Cameoing! Can't wait to write all that but until then we'll just have to deal with the second and third books of the series! XD So excited to continue writing this story but as I said it's a slow paced story so it'll be a long time in the run.**_

 _ **See you next week for the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Fantastic Undead chp6

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

"So who's it this time?" Danny asked in an irritated mood.

For the past few weeks Professor Lockhart had managed to keep students in for 'detention' simply to help him answer out his fan mail. Everyone knew that the great Gilderoy Lockhart never forgot to reply to mail… much to the annoyance of the other students. So once every week one unfortunate soul would have the privilege of helping out the DADA teacher answer his fan mail and sign his books.

"Unfortunately it's Harry," Hermione replied giddily. "They sure are taking a long time. Do you want to go get him?"

"You'd think by now Harry'd be able to tell how to get to the common room," Ron replied, his eyes intently on the food.

"Ron we can't just leave him because you're hungry," Hermione chided before she picked him up by the collar and pulled him away. "Come on Danny. I hope you don't think with your stomach as well."

Danny nodded and when Hermione wasn't looking quickly stuffed some of the muffins into his pocket. He wasn't going to go hungry if he didn't have to. Plus he'd have to give some to Harry he reasoned. The trio walked down the dimly lighted hallways. If it weren't for the green ball of light Danny was using to illuminate the path the halls would have almost been too dark to see through. No one really expected students in these parts in the first place so there wasn't much light. It wasn't only until they reached the classrooms that there was sufficient light enough to see.

"Harry," Hermione greeted.

Danny noticed the frantic look on Harry's face. Something was definitely going on for him to be out of breath and jittery in the middle of the night.

"Did you hear the voice?" he asked confusing his three friends.

"Voice, what voice?" Hermione asked, worry lacing her expression.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and then again just-" Harry said before he abruptly cut of and looked beyond. "I think it's going to kill."

Harry began running, startling the three other wizards. They quickly followed after him wondering where he was going. To Harry the voices were getting louder. He knew he should probably run away but someone might have needed help from this invisible monster. He knew he could possibly save someone's life. The group came to a halt near the window as a strange phenomenon played out before their eyes.

"Strange, I've never seen spiders act like that," Danny pointed out as he watched them crawl through the window crack in an even file.

"I don't like spiders," Ron commented looking a little white already from the sight. His eyes trailed from the trail of spiders to the waters reflection on the floor. He turned to the back and was more than a little shocked to see a large, intimidating sentence, smeared onto the wall with what looked like blood.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened. The enemy of the heir… beware," Hermione read out. "It's written in blood."

Harry noticed a glimmer to the side and had to stop himself from jumping in fright. He noticed it looked oddly familiar. It wasn't until he squinted that he realised it was a cat hanging from the ceiling.

"It's Filches cat. Its misses Norris," he said in shock.

Just as the discovery was made Danny noted that they were going to be intercepted by the student body soon. This was the shared common route to all the common rooms after all and it was just about time for the students to head to their cabins. It was too late to move out since the students had come flooding in before anything could be done.

"Enemies of the heir beware," Draco read out before he turned to Hermione. "You'll be next mud-bloods."

"What's going on here?" Filches angry voice boomed as he made his way through the crowd. When he had finally gotten through the look of dread was written all over his face. "You've murdered my cat." It was more of an enraged statement.

"No, no," Harry mumbled unsure of how to defend himself.

"I'll kill you," he hissed with barely hidden contempt, "I'll kill you!"

"Algus," Dumbledore said as he walked through the crowd of parting students. He came at a halt when he saw the wall. "Everyone to your dormitories," he ordered with which the whole student body instantly obeyed including the unfortunate group that had managed to catch themselves in the middle of this whole mess. "Everyone except you four," Dumbledore rephrased as he pointed at the four students in question. "She's not dead Algus, she has been petrified."

Lockhart walked up to the cat in bravado. "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her," he exclaimed, getting a deliberately slow and unsure look from the headmaster.

"But how she's been petrified I cannot say," he continued.

"Ask him," Filch said pointing to Harry. "It's him who has done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Misses Norris," Harry defended.

"Rubbish," Filch growled.

Snape watched the situation unfold curiously. He had expected Harry to get himself into trouble but he had hardly expected for Ron and Hermione to have followed him into a situation like this. Plus he doubted that Danny out of all people would willingly follow someone who would petrify a cat. Despite himself he was a good judge of character.

"If I may Headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were at the wrong place at the wrong time," he defended getting a few curious stares from the present Gryffindor students. "However the circumstances are suspicious. I for one don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

"I'm afraid that was my doing Severus," Lockhart admitted, "See Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"See that's why Danny, Ron and I went looking for him, and we just found him when he said…" Hermione spoke up before she regretted the last part.

"Said?" Severus asked curiously at the pause.

"-Said that he wasn't hungry," Danny finished. "So it was kind of a waste that I took out a whole muffin for no reason," he added, hoping for the sheepish lopsided smile as he lightened the situation.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Albus put out.

"My cat has been petrified, I want to see some punishment," Filch demanded.

"We will be able to cure her. As I understand it Madam Sprout has a very healthy batch of mandrakes. When matured the potion will be made which will revive Misses Norris. Until then I strongly recommend caution to all," Dumbledore warned before he exited the room.

Hermione was thinking through the events that happened carefully. She wondered what exactly was going on here. She certainly hoped it had nothing to do with you-know-who but knowing it involved Harry made it all the more likely.

"It's a bit strange isn't it?"

"Strange?" Harry asked.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear and then Misses Norris comes up petrified. It's just strange," she expanded.

"Isn't it stranger that he actually hears a voice in his head?" Danny pointed out as he bit into the muffin he had saved. "It doesn't matter what world you're in, hearing voices isn't a good sign," Danny informed the confused Harry.

After a tense silence Harry finally noticed something.

"Hey isn't that the muffin you _saved_ for me?"

Danny gave a lopsided grin before he took a huge mouthful of the last piece.

"You mean it _was_ the muffin I 'saved' for you," Danny corrected before quickly running up the stairs. Hey he was a growing boy, can you blame him?

* * *

A week went by with absolutely no word from the supposed voice Harry had heard. The secret was kept within the small group Harry had come to trust. Somehow Danny had managed to find himself in that little group. Currently that group was getting into trouble as usual.

"Potter, I suspect you already know of this potion if you find it easy enough to talk through," Snape pointed out, cornering his least favourite student.

Harry snapped up and looked at his Potions Professor. You'd think by now he'd be getting used to being put on the spot of the dark greasy haired man. He tried not to look flustered. Danny noticed the position Harry was in and decided to step in being the one who started the conversation with him in the first place.

"Sorry sir, this was my fault. I just wanted to point out that there was something extra he needed to add to his notes," Danny said trying to calm down the situation.

Snape eyed his reluctantly most prized student and decided to move on with the class. Ever since Danny had entered it had become increasingly hard for the potions master to pull out Harry from the crowd. He certainly didn't hate the halfa but the boy had interfered too much with his retribution towards Potter.

"Next time add to your notes after class. I will not have you distracting the class," Snape replied smirking a little as he added the bonus punishment of a few points of Gryffindor. Danny internally grumbled as the class Gryffindor's glared at him. He couldn't pull Harry out of every situation in the Potions class but he tried his best even if he knew it would inevitably end in the deduction of house points.

"Move on with your ingredients then," Snape ordered as the class got up to pick up their list of necessary items.

Danny picked them out carefully and organised them on the bench. He pre-prepared some of the ingredients and put them in order. He had always been a little too concerned for the organising, clean preparation of his potions. It was something Jazz drilled into him.

"Are you alright? You look a little sick," Neville asked his potions partner.

Danny waved him off. He did feel a little sick but it certainly wasn't enough to make him want to go to the nurse. He continued with the potion although he was getting a little sick. Snape had been looking at him for a while now with a concerned look on his face. It wasn't until he took hold of some red flowers that the Professor walked straight to him with a look of anger etched into his face. Danny didn't know what he did wrong. He looked at the list which had for some reason doubled and realised he had put the fig leaf in a turn before it was due. Was that why Snape looked furious he wondered.

Snape grabbed his student's arm before he managed to collapse. The class turned silent as their attention turned to the odd occurrence. The professor cursed himself for forgetting. There were blood blossoms in this potion and that usually inhibited a ghost's sense even destroyed their existence.

"Get back to work class. I'll be taking Daniel to Madam Pomphrey's," Snape said quickly before he carried the light boy in his arms. Snape rushed to Madam Pomphrey's and laid Daniel on a ward bed. He silently cursed himself for not recognising the ingredients. It was just too easy to forget that the boy was not completely human when he looked exactly like one.

"What happened to this one?" Madam Pomphrey asked hastily as she walked into the room.

"It's the halfa. I forgot that there were blood blossoms in one of my potions," Snape admitted gingerly as he watched the nurse run to the cupboard just as he said that. The nurse took out a few clothes and drenched them with a green liquid before she smothered Danny's nose and hands with it. Snape watched on unquestioningly. He let the professional deal with her profession although there was a sense of shame knowing that he let his student touch something he was allergic to.

"How is he?"

"It's a good thing he's half human or this would have been a horrible mess. He'll need to stay here for another hour or so until he can leave," Madam Pomphrey replied. She looked at the boy worriedly before her thoughts went to Hagrid. "I'll call Hagrid in."

"No need for that Madam, I'll call for him. This is my fault after all," Snape admitted as he stopped the nurse. He quickly apparated to the Creature Carer's small home. He bit down his pride and knocked on the door.

Hagrid heard the knock and put down the little gremlin he was feeding before he moved to the door. He hardly got visitors this time of day considering almost everyone would be in class or working. He expected to see one of the house ghosts, or one of the few numerous house elves that worked at Hogwarts but he hadn't expected to see Severus Snape out of all people, and looking worried at that.

"Ah Professor Snape, what brings you here?"

"There has been an incident with Daniel," Snape recalled.

That was all that needed to be said before Hagrid quickly dropped everything and went on his way. Snape followed suit and informed him of the details as they walked quickly to the nursery. The potions master didn't quite see the need for hurry, considering Danny looked generally alright but he decided he would trust the instincts of those who knew better than him.

With the pace they were taking it wasn't long before the two wizards reached the nursery. Madam Pomphrey instantly greeted the two Hogwarts employees before she ushered them in.

"He's gained consciousness but he looks deathly ill," she informed worriedly.

"Just how much blood blossom did he come in contact with?" Hagrid asked Snape in fear.

"It would be 5ml of concentrated extract."

Hagrid quickly rushed to the boy and looked him over. Danny had become deathly pale but he lay awake and fully aware of his surroundings although his body shook and became colder. He was relieved when he saw Hagrid come in but he couldn't say a word with the wet cloth burying his face.

"He's getting too cold," Hagrid stated in worry. "Danny I need you to listen to me. I need you to transform into your ghostly half right now."

Danny quickly forced his muscles to move as he went for the cloth on his face. He pulled it away before the shivering became worse.

"I-I c-can't," he whispered in pain.

"Well you need to do it now boy or your human half is going to completely die of," Hagrid hastily informed as he urged Danny to comply.

Danny shut his eyes in fear. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to transform either. He hadn't transformed after _Dan_ , he _couldn't_ transform after Dan. His body shivered. Ironically he realised that by not transforming he would kill himself and bring himself to the state he most dreaded.

'Going ghost,' he thought to himself sarcastically as he willed the old and still familiar feeling to engulf his body.

The three concerned wizards watched as Danny's body was engulfed in an eerie white light before it dimmed considerably. His colours had inversed, his skin becoming a tanner colour, his eyes going a deathly green and his body was covered with a skin tight black and white suit. He got up know able to move although he was still shivering uncontrollably.

Hagrid shook himself out of his awe at witnessing the fabled transformation. He had heard it almost as a tale from many of the other ghosts he had talked to but he never imagined to see it himself. Putting all fascination aside he focused primarily on Danny's welfare. The poor half-ghost had a popsicle growing down his nose.

"Now Danny I need you to expend your energy. It's been pent up far' too long and you need to let it out or it'll harm your human form," Hagrid instructed.

"U-use m-my p-p-powers… I-I can't. N-not after l-last t-time," he fumbled.

"There's no time for this Danny, you need to do this now," Hagrid ordered in an unusually demanding tone.

Danny trembled, not from the cold this time, before he nodded his head unwillingly. He would have to listen to Hagrid but he didn't want to. He didn't know if he could anymore. Fear. Fear crippled his mind as he remembered what he had become. He couldn't live with himself if that happened again. It was his future. It was him!

 _Let out your power_

Danny shook his head. He vaguely heard Hagrid and the other teachers ordering out their concerns. He vaguely registered the cold. All he could truly concentrate on was that voice. It was so familiar. That deep, echoing, cold voice… it was Dan.

'I won't listen to you! I don't care if I die!'

 _Poor, poor Sam. Poor, poor Jazz. You promised them you'd see them again but you'll die for something as trivial as not using your powers._

"I won't listen to you. I won't listen to you. I won't listen to you!" Danny yelled as he gripped his head in pain.

 _So much power, so much potential and it was wasted on a whiny little pre-pubescent twelve year old. To think Sam and Jazz will want to see you again in your ghost form. I guess that'll be the only way after you die and I take over._

"No you won't!" Danny screamed as he let out his rage.

Snape cast a barrier spell quickly, just in the nick of time before the halfa let lose his full power. Shards of sharp ice darted through the room breaking furniture, beds and even destroying the stone walls. It took all of Snape's power to keep the barrier steady and even then it broke under the myriad of deadly ice. It took a good half a minute before Danny dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"I-I did this…" Danny mumbled in fear as he looked at the destroyed room and the scratched up Hogwarts staff. Tears stained his face as he trembled under fear. He didn't want to be a monster. 'My parents were right… I'm a monster.'

Hagrid walked towards the halfa to comfort the boy when Danny put a hand up, stopping him from coming closer.

"Don't come any closer! I-I did it again… I hurt you," he whimpered.

"Come on now Danny, you didn't mean too," Hagrid tried.

"No!" he said stopping the half giant again. "I-I just need to be alone," he said slowing his speech down as he looked away. He quickly phased through the floor and made his way to seclusion.

* * *

"This was my fault," Snape sighed, "I should've been more careful with his needs."

"It was," Hagrid agreed, "But it wasn't your fault that he was cold. It was due time before he explored his core, the blood blossoms just sped up the pace."

"What do you mean by that Hagrid?" Pomphrey asked curiously.

"All ghosts have a core energy, like the elements. It ranges from fire, ice, lightning, electricity to even reality bending. Danny's pent up energy was just pushed on because the blood blossoms nearly murdered him," Hagrid explained.

"We'll need to inform the Headmaster," Snape said quickly before taking his leave.

Madam Pomphrey looked at Hagrid and then to the broken and torn apart ward.

"Well are you going to help or not?"

* * *

 **Hello Curry-llama here. I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter but it was inevitable. I'm not sure how I even found the time to write this chapter to be honest so pardon me for the shortness. I've found that I end up letting the story write itself and I really don't want to recount the Harry Potter movies with an extra character in it. I really want Danny to always have his own little sub-plot so I can keep things new and fresh with him.**

 **So I would like to thank all the people who have read, favorited/followed, and reviewed. If it weren't for all the positive reviews I would have seriously scrapped this story but it's you guys who take out a little time to tell me how I'm going that makes it worthwhile. And I do check up on my stories every once in a while to see if I have a new review because when I get a good one it kind of makes my day.**

 **Anyway to answer Taeh's question. They're not called Sorcerers they're called Scourers. I got this plot of J.K Rowling's Fantastical beasts. She's already done the world building for me… I've practically just made a story out of an already existing world of hers. Scourers are basically just decedents of a group of witches/wizards who misused their power in early American Wizarding History. You should go onto Pottermore and read the article on the History of the American Wizarding world. It's where I got my idea from.**

 **Ok I'm looking forward to writing more for you guys but it will take a while so I'm sorry for the wait but I definitely will be updating.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Fantastic Undead chp7

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait but when you have 2 two-thousand word essays and a ten minute speech due+ homework, you definitely won't have the time to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy my hard work cause I certainly enjoyed writing it!**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Stale walls, the smell of old furniture, less than clean sanitary equipment, and an old book shelf with dust covered emptiness. Danny looked at his room in agony but tears didn't fall down his face. No- he just kept looking, taking in the empty feeling of the room, the complete isolation._

 _He caught glimpses of a messy house, no dust, just things laying everywhere, 2 awkwardly smart, loving parents, and an even smarter, more nagging sister. Then it disappeared. In an instant a light happy scene turned into nothing. He vaguely heard the door creak behind him as a familiar green bag was thrown at his feet._

" _Here's your things," a man hissed. "If you leave this room I'm authorised to take your life."_

 _Danny's hand went to his neck. He felt the odd bump of his tag. It sat their ominously connected to his core, waiting for the moment to creep up and destroy him. It hit him that for once he could be destroyed, completely annihilated, and he would not be strong enough to resist. He had faced countless stronger enemies than just the MACUSA but here he was completely under their mercy and he agreed to every bit of it. Oddly enough it didn't bother him._

 _He turned around and smiled at the man, a delirious smile, almost like he had gone insane. The wizard backed away unsuspecting of the odd emotion in the small boy's eyes. He felt a chill run down his spine as Danny's smiled didn't reach his eyes. The blue orbs suddenly turned an ectoplasmic green._

" _What life?"_

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves being ignored by most of the teachers for some odd reason. They'd experienced weird behaviour before but it was unnerving when it had to do with a friend. It was odd that just after Danny fainted, the adults suddenly decided it was time to keep quiet and act clueless.

"Something is definitely going on," Harry mumbled as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Why do those bloody Professors never tell us anything?" Ron grumbled.

Hermione sighed. For once she agreed with Ron. She was finding this behaviour rather suspicious but she couldn't possibly do anything against the Hogwarts Professors. They had all earned their place rightfully through hard work, practise and a lot of experience. How threatening could second years possibly be to seasoned Witches and Wizards?

"You three-"

"-Seem to be stuck in a sticky situation."

The trio turned to see Fred and George. Ron groaned as the twins made their customary irritating entrance. It annoyed the younger Weasley to no end when his two older brothers finished each other's sentences like they somehow could read each other's minds.

"What do you want?" Ron asked with a bit of venom.

"Now, now Ronny, take it easy-"

"-We've got a solution to your problems."

"What could you two possibly have that we'd want?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Come on Ron, let's hear them out," Hermione suggested.

The twins took out a rather realistically large looking ear and handed it to Hermione.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's an ear of course," Fred said exasperatedly.

"It'll let you hear through any magical proof door," George explained.

"So be sure-"

"-To tell us what you hear," Fred finished before the twins left.

"No promises!" Ron called out hastily before the twins disappeared. "Well they do have everything for every possibly situation," he finally acknowledged.

"Come on, let's go listen in. I heard that Danny was going to be meeting up with Professor Dumbledore in about 30 minutes," Harry ushered.

* * *

Danny sat in the Headmaster's room facing the large elaborately decorated desk. His eyes roamed the room's contents from the high level magical spells books to the rather distracting displays. He was mostly fascinated by the phoenix casually sitting on a stool like it was a normal house pet. His thoughts were distracted when the old Headmaster sat down on his chair and held out a plate full of lollies.

"Lemon drops?" he offered.

"I'm fine but you should be worrying about your sugar levels," Danny replied before realising he was a bit too rude. He was far too jittery to be worried about social ques. Thankfully the Headmaster laughed it off as a joke.

"Oh I'm not that old yet," he chuckled.

Danny fidgeted. The nerves were getting to him and he certainly didn't like it. The Headmaster caught the nervous look and decided it was time he took this matter seriously.

"I've managed to calm the ministry down. You've broken a few regulations but I've explained that your ghostly side will need to be expended if you and the students are to remain safe."

Danny looked down and bit his lips. "So I'm not going to be deported back?" he asked carefully.

"Fortunately no, but don't look so down. Consider this a victory," Albus added surprising the half-ghost.

"Why exactly sir?"

"Because from now on you'll be able to freely transform within school grounds as long as you're under teacher supervision," Dumbledore explained as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Danny tried desperately to keep a calm attitude but he was just too shocked to keep his calm. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Remember that you're in England now. The MACUSA have formally transferred their responsibility over to the Ministry and Hogwarts, as long as it remains that you haven't harmed a human. As such the restrictions they have placed on you haven't come to play here."

Danny nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that he even managed to have this much freedom. It was still horrible that he had to keep the tag and the title as a non-human entity but he was glad that he was in Hogwarts.

"However the MACUSA are still on edge with relinquishing you to us so they've decided to send in a… caretaker," Dumbledore said reluctantly. He didn't like that dehumanising word but he had to inform the boy. It would be unfair if he kept it a secret.

"Caretaker?" Danny mumbled in disbelief before he put on a poker face. He had faced worse humiliation and he knew he would have to face even worse but it still hurt. He waited a minute before he could trust his voice to be even and calm again. "Who is it?"

"A man by the name of Vladimir Masters," Dumbledore informed waiting for a reaction.

Danny slowly nodded, his head a scrambled mass of confusion. He didn't quite understand if this were a dream or not. He didn't even know what he should feel in a situation like this.

"I'm taking you know him?"

"Yes… but I don't know what he's playing at… hopefully it isn't anything bad," Danny replied as Dumbledore raised a brow. "Let's just say that once in a while he can be an unsavoury character," Danny explained.

Dumbledore nodded before he got up. "He'll be here in another day. Until then I'd rather not have you missing out on more classes. Oh and Danny."

"Yes Professor?"

"Help will always be given to those who ask for it in Hogwarts."

"Thanks Professor," Danny said as he bowed his head slightly and took his leave.

Once he was out onto the cobblestone room he took in a deep breath and looked to the left. "You guys can come out already. I know your there."

Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak from over his friends and revealed himself. "How'd you know we were here?"

Danny pointed to his nose reluctantly. "I've got enhanced senses." He frowned as he said that. He had supressed his energy for a whole year to the point where he was finally starting to feel like a normal human and all of a sudden everything came back. He held in his frustration.

"I'm guessing you would like an explanation," Danny guessed. "But before I tell you anything maybe we should go to less public place."

The trio followed Danny to a quieter place behind school grounds. The tense silence was overbearing but each Gryffindor found themselves thinking several things at once, trying to formulate a conversation started. Danny noticed the tense awkwardness and decided he would have to start it.

"I'm going to assume you heard everything somehow," Danny sighed. The group nodded silently. "So… Vlad," Danny continued awkwardly.

"Who is he?" Harry asked hoping that it would incite his friend to give them a proper answer.

Danny tried to keep it cool. He certainly didn't want to give away Vlad's identity. The last thing he wanted was for the old man to endure his same fate after all the shit he had been through. But for some reason Danny found it hard to lie to his three new friends. He certainly hadn't known them for long but somehow he couldn't break their trust. He looked away finally under too much pressure.

"Vlad was… my mom and dad's college friend. He had a crush on my mother but my father somehow managed to get him so sick that he spent the whole of his young adult life in quarantine. To top it all of my father married my mother and left Vlad heartbroken… As you can guess he has a big grudge against my father but he really cared for the rest of us," Danny explained trying to leave out all the ghostly aspects.

"That's messed up," Hermione mumbled.

"The guy is a bit of a fruit loop but I still owe him a lot. Without his help I would still be in America under MACUSA 'protection'. Beyond that he's a wild card. He doesn't always have the best of intentions," Danny continued unsure of how to voice his concerns.

"Vladimir Masters," Hermione mumbled, rolling the familiar name in her tongue. "Vladimir Masters… where have I heard that name before?" she continued.

"He's a controversial Wizard in America and he's filthy rich so you probably have heard of him," Danny pointed out.

"Sounds a lot like someone we know," Ron pointed out.

"Lockhart," Harry sighed, irritation already creeping up his spine simply at the mention of the annoying Professor's name.

"Oh come on, he isn't that bad," Hermione defended.

Harry, Danny, and Ron looked at her with a 'really' face before they decided to just let it go. A fangirl would be a fangirl no matter how hard they tried. Danny found a small smile gracing his face despite the news. He had three friends that he just didn't think were possible, and for the first time in a year he felt accepted.

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood disappointedly in front of Ron's half transformed rat. She couldn't believe he had messed up such a simple spell until she had seen his wand. It was broken and he had practically taped it together.

"That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley," she sighed before she noticed Hermione's hand go up. "Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a second to think through her question. From the start of the week she had been wondering about the whispering voice Harry had heard, and how Filches cat had been petrified. It had been an insistent nagging in the back of her head as she tried to do her school work. It got to the point where she simply could not ignore it any longer. She needed to know and if books weren't going to give her answers then a teacher would do.

"Professor… I was wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets," she finally asked.

The class went quiet and soon all the children previously not paying attention suddenly found themselves astute and ready for education. Minerva sighed as she looked at the curious and innocent faces of her young students. She rather preferred they not delve deep in potentially lethal history. The last thing she needed was another muggle-born being hurt or even worse… but she felt compelled to tell them, at least scare them enough so they wouldn't meddle further.

"Very well," she relented. "Well you all know that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the day; Goodricke Gryffindor; Helga Hufflepuff; Rowena RavenClaw; and Salazar Slytherine." Despite her efforts Minerva couldn't help but say the last name with a bit of repulse. "Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously… one did not."

"Three guesses who," Ron joked.

"Salazar Slytherine wished to be more selective of the students he wished to enrol. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magical families, in other words pure bloods. Unable to sway the others he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend the Slytherine had built a chamber in Hogwarts known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before Salazar left, he sealed it, until after the time his one true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within and by-so doing, purge the school of all those who in Slytherine's view were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle born," Hermione finished.

"Well naturally the school has been searched many times, and no such chamber has been found," McGonagall finished.

"Professor, what does legend tell us is in the chamber of secrets?" Danny asked curiously as he glanced at Hermione in worry.

"The chamber is said to be home to something only the heir of Slytherine can control. It is said to be the home… of a monster."

Most of the muggle born in the class looked worried and with good reason to. A few people glanced at Malfoy with distrust, as if he previously wasn't distrustful. Danny couldn't help but look at his hands. The Chamber of Secrets was no doubt going to be opened, if not already open. It was bound to happen with his luck and he knew the time would come when he would have to use his powers… even if it was just used to protect.

Not too shortly after the haunting story by Professor McGonagall, the students packed their things and moved to lunch.

"Do you think it's true? Do you really think there's a chamber of secrets?" Ron asked his friends.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall is worried, and all the other teachers are as well," Hermione replied, a worried look on her face.

Danny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You don't have to worry. If anything were to happen I'd be there," he comforted. Hermione nearly squealed like a fan-girl. It evaded her mostly that this was Danny Phantom, the celebrity from America, but when she was reminded it made her heart jump a beat. Ron however wasn't too pleased and he expressed it with a not so subtle snort. Harry decided to get back to the subject realising the underlying tension.

"Well if there really is a chamber of secrets, and it really has been opened, then that means-" Harry said.

"-The heir of Slytherine has returned to Hogwarts," Danny finished for him.

"The question is who is it?" Hermione added.

"Let's think," Ron said with an exasperated expression, "Who here thinks that all muggle-born are scum?"

Hermione looked at Malfoy in burning anger as he walked by. She mentally reassured herself that anything he said was a lie she wasn't going to buy. Her contempt for the sleek white haired Slytherine was only growing by the minute.

"Are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Of course you heard him 'you'll be next'" Ron quoted.

"I heard him but Malfoy as the heir of Slytherine," Hermione said disbelievingly.

"Maybe Ron does have a point. I mean look at his family, the whole lot have been in Slytherine for generations," Harry pointed out.

"Grab and Goyle must know. Maybe we can trick them into telling," Ron suggested.

"Even they're not that dumb… are they?" Danny asked, questioning himself.

"Wait there may be another way," Hermione said quickly. "Mind you it might be difficult, and we'll be breaking more than just a few school rules, and it will be dangerous… very dangerous."

With that being said the group quickly left to the library, everyone hastily following after Hermione who seemed to be in a world of her own. The stacks of books in every direction didn't help with the process of finding anything. Danny also felt quite out of place in the library. He certainly wasn't the most studious of students and he felt sorely out of place here. It wasn't until he reached the potions section that he finally felt comfortable enough to look around.

"Here it is. The Polyjuice potions," Hermione said as she walked to her friends. "Properly brewed the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another."

"You mean if Harry and I drink this potion we can turn into Crab and Goyle?" Ron asked in excitement.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Wicked," Ron cheered in excitement. "Malfoy will tell us anything."

"Exactly… but it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion," she sighed.

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month," Hermione replied gravely.

"A month," Harry repeated. "But Hermione, Malfoy will attack half the muggle-born's by then!"

"I know but it's the only plan we have," Hermione sighed.

Danny took the potions book of his friend as he read through the contents. "I can reduce it down by a week max but that's it," Danny added.

With that being said Danny found himself in an awkward and tense silence. He stretched his hands and faked yawned before he looked at his imaginary watch.

"Oh look at the time! Its nap time," he quickly said as he all but ran away. He couldn't deal with awkward silences. It was a bane to all human beings. He walked out of the library whistling a tune he remembered Jazz and him always used to duet together. It just didn't sound right without the other tune playing side by side. Suddenly he felt a familiar cold wash over him as the second tune was whistled to perfection. Danny turned around quickly to be met with a familiar face he didn't think he'd see until at least tomorrow.

"Vlad…"

"It's good to see that you still remember my name," the older halfa greeted as he smirked that ever condescending smile. A few students watched on curiously as they walked by and Danny felt rightfully giddy under their attention.

"Let's talk somewhere… more private," Danny said quickly as he willed for the older halfa to follow him. They moved to the back of the tower, behind the swarm of students rushing to their next class. Only once Danny knew no one was watching did he allow himself to relax.

"No greetings… I see you're still quite the uncivilised savage," Vlad joked.

"Look Vlad I'm grateful that you helped me arrive here at Hogwarts but you said so yourself, I am in no way indebted to you. So I'm going to put this straight. I don't know why you're here and I don't know what game you're playing, but my powers are out of bounds," Danny said harshly, getting to the point.

"So blunt and feisty, I like that, but I'm obviously here under MACUSA order. You should be excited, in fact, to know that you won't be under the constant surveillance of a no-maj fearer. Pathetic those bunch… afraid of humans with no magic, no power, but they do have good reason to fear us. Us being the most powerful of beings if we so choose to be," Vlad replied with a smirk.

Danny held back from replying sarcastically like he had countless times when he faced off against Vlad. He had been too young to think straight and he had too much power with too little wisdom to use it properly. No one had expected a small ten-year old to wield power rivalling that of Pariah Dark himself.

"I know you're here under MACUSA orders, but that's not just it, is it? I'm assuming you also didn't come to convenience me," Danny growled back. "I'm a child Vlad, but I'm in no way stupid."

"I never implied so little-badger. In fact it's your wit that makes me want you even more, and as you should know by now, I don't like giving away my plans. It's just not fun if I don't leave some mystery to it," Vlad chuckled before he transformed into his ghostly counter-part and teleported away.

Danny kicked a rock nearby sending it flying through a tree. His wand fluctuated as he lost control of his emotions. He took in a deep breath, realising he had given into his anger yet again. Yet he was still so frustrated and so nervous. How could he possibly be calm knowing his ex-arch-nemesis was going to keep 'watch' over him and direct his movements?

His hands unconsciously went back to the bump in his neck. Who was he kidding? He never had the chance to run away from his past in the first place. He simply needed to continue on with his life… then he laughed at the irony of his own thoughts.

"What life?"

* * *

 **Look I know some of you are miffed out because a 10 year old Phantom could physically rival Pariah Dark in power, but I need to make Danny overly strong for this story to work. It'd make sense for a 14, nearly 15 year old to not mind getting a few bruises and versing of against 'scary ghosts', but if it's a 10 year old then it's another story. I couldn't have Danny being powerless because then most, if not all, ghosts would have been too scary for him to fight. He even says in previous chapters that he thought it was all a game, a story, where the good guys always win, and that's why Dan affects him way more than it would a 14 year old Danny, because he's still a small kid. No small kid wouldn't be afraid of an obstacle that could potentially kill them and their family.**

 **Onto a lighter note… I want to thank all of you who read/reviewed/favorited/followed. I honestly appreciate the fact that this story is getting good acclaim. I'm looking forward to writing more chapters but as most of you have guessed, I've been having too much work to write every day. Word of advice for anyone in Australia choosing their HSC subjects, don't choose two histories at once. I say this but I'm choosing extension next year… anyway… review my work please! I really want to know your thoughts on my story. I promise I read everything you write to me.**

 **Also tell me if you want some of the Danny Phantom characters to cameo soon. If you want I could arrange for Lancer to become a substitute teacher/professor at Hogwarts. It'd be fun to give him a backstory like that. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

The Fantastic Undead chp8

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

 _ **It's been hard writing this chapter because I had to juggle studying for my end of year, year 11 pre-lim exams. I'm still in the middle of studying for that so I'm sorry if chapters take a while to release for a couple of weeks. Next term I'll be in my final year of highschool and I'm aiming for around a 88 ATAR, which in normal speak means I'm going to have to beat 88% of NSW if I want to get into the course at UTS I'm aiming for. So the whole point of that was to relay that I'm a very busy person, and I'm sorry if it takes forever for another chapter but that's because I need to prioritise other things first.**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

Danny was beginning to feel uncomfortable around the school now. Was it the looming question of who was the heir of Slytherine? Of course it wasn't. A monster, was a monster- just that. What Danny was really afraid of was Vlad. Yes the man had helped him escape the MACUSA's clutches, but that goes to say he's back now, and this was the man who had on countless previous occasions tried to harm him and his family. So if that made him iffy then he had every right to be.

"Sucker, did you get enough mice today?" Danny asked trying to turn his mind away from other thoughts. The small bat looked at him, blinked, and then ran away. Danny sighed, rubbing his forehead, waiting for a scream.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Student's thumping the floor in frantic preparation could be heard. Murmurs and whispers rose throughout the cabin.

"What's wrong Marcus?!"

"There's blood, there's blood everywhere!"

"Oh, that's it…"

There were a chorus of sighs, as if it were a relief that it was the case. Even Marcus decidedly calmed down when he realised what had happened. Instead of feeling disgusted he glared at Danny.

"It's about time you learnt how to keep your pet in check," Finnegan growled.

"It's hard for even magic to remove blood stains!" Marcus added, seemingly more worried about his pillows, rather than the possibility that he'd concoct rabies.

Ron sighed as he came to his friend's side. "I think for once they're right Danny, besides everyone else keeps their pets in cages. Why can't you?"

"There's a reason I keep him in the cage for _punishment._ No animal or magical creature should ever be in one," Danny replied passionately. It wasn't because of Sam that he felt this way. During his time under MACUSA 'protection', he had seen many things. He had seen great creatures stuffed into the smallest of cages, unable to spread their wings simply because their captors feared them. And whilst he hadn't been literally thrown into a cage, he might as well have been. They had tagged him like an animal, and limited him to a small, well-guarded room. The only respite he had from boredom was filling out paper work, going to MACUSA headquarters to vouch for his own case, and the occasional book Sam snuck in for him.

"Let's just take it to Hagrid's again," Harry offered as he pulled his friend away from the angry Gryffindor boy's. He didn't know too much about his friend's predicament or where he had come from, but he did recognise that solemn tone Danny took when he spoke about those things.

"I'm sorry, I've ended up causing more trouble than I'm worth," Danny apologised.

"Don't take it to heart. We'll just have to train Sucker a little more," Ron comforted.

"Maybe you come watch the game today to take your mind of things," Harry suggested.

"Yeah-"

"Daniel's going to be too busy to watch your match today Potter," Vlad said as he walked into the hallway with a smirk.

Danny groaned. "What is it now Vlad?" he moaned in annoyance.

"Must you take that tone with your uncle?" Vlad tsked, but his irritation was soon forgotten as he ushered Danny away from his friends. Danny looked over his shoulder and wore a disgusted expression, with which his friends replied with a solemn look. Danny soon found himself being dragged away from the noise of the students and towards the library.

"Now, now my boy, we have much to learn. The MACUSA didn't really send me; I had to force the lot of them to do so. As such it is with my outmost pleasure that I'll be making use of this time and educating you," Vlad informed.

"Wait the MACUSA didn't want to send y-"

Before Danny could finish his sentence a bolt of purple fire was flung from Vlad's hands. He couldn't dodge it in time and Danny instinctively put up a shield of ice that melted in an instant. His stunned gaze fell upon the smirking figure of his ex-arch nemesis.

"You used your abilities. How nice… however any idiot would realise that fire beats ice. Had it been a properly charged shot you'd have been badly burnt right now," Vlad chided.

Danny fumed as he grabbed the older halfa's collar. "Don't you dare make me use it again! I'm not what I used to be Vlad, I'm dangerous!"

Vlad chuckled as the grip around his shirt tightened. "Ohh scary eyes," he mocked. "Why didn't you simply take out that prized cherry-wood wand of yours? Oh that's right, you couldn't. You've been too agitated to use something meant for only the calmest of souls."

"Don't test my patience Vlad," Danny growled.

Vlad ignored the comment and simply continued. "Wizards and Witches may flaunt their wands boy, but in the end a weak magical creature can still best them. The only advantage they have is their numbers."

"What are you playing at Vlad?" Danny asked suspiciously as he let go of the collar and backed away. He knew Vlad was a master manipulator, but that could just be his ten year old side talking to him. "You don't hate Wizards so why are you telling me this?"

"I wasn't telling you anything," Vlad said cryptically.

"Don't beat around the bush. Spell it out for me," Danny replied irritated.

"It was all you," he chuckled. "Well at least you actually had scary eyes that time."

Danny's attention shot up. A shiver went down his spine as alarm signs blared in his mind. Vlad noticed the fear in his eyes and smirked.

"That time… What do you mean by that time," Danny asked again, this time more frantically.

Right before Vlad could give an answer Professor McGonagall walked into the hallway. Danny's attention turned from his overseer to his head of house.

"Come on now Daniel, I need to give you your catch up work before the match starts," she ushered.

"But Vla-" Danny began when he realised Vlad wasn't there.

"But who?"

"No one," Danny sighed, as he followed after his head of house.

* * *

Extra lessons were boring. Danny wasn't studious although he was in no way dumb… he just found it hard to apply himself in areas that disinterested him. Don't get him started on distractions either. Back home he hardly had to worry about studying. What could a ten year old possibly find hard to study? All he had to learn was his addition and subtraction so he didn't find his grades falling when he went ghost hunting with his friends. He'd only every studied anything hard when Jazz had forced him to… or during that cursed year he was basically stuck inside a small room. Even then that had been heavy reading on subjects that interested him.

Now he was stuck with learning charms. Danny didn't particularly like charms considering he wouldn't use half of them in his life. There was also the fact that he could practically do everything with his ghostly powers, a thing he had admittedly sworn off. In the end it was like having to learn how to walk again when he already knew how and it was frustrating. To top it all of Vlad was breathing down his throat as his new tutor.

"Shouldn't you be watching the Gryffindor/Slytherine match," Danny grunted rudely.

"Please," Vlad scoffed, "I hardly care about trivial house rivalries as I am sure you do."

"It is… childish," Danny agreed, before he huffed and took out his wand. "I can't use this wand properly with you here. Your face annoys me," Danny said bluntly.

"Come on now," Vlad said, surprisingly shocked at how brutal his student was being. "Think of it this way; you need to remain calm under any circumstance to use your wand at its full power so I should just be another hurdle to accomplish to gain power."

Danny couldn't argue against the reasoning but he liked to argue with Vlad. "What's with you and power? There are more important things in life," Danny said trying to agitate his ward.

Vlad simply smirked not buying into his pupil's scheme. "Of course there are more important things. Only power can protect or get you what you find truly important, and I suggest you start applying yourself to protect what's important to you hm."

Danny refrained from scowling. It would be counterproductive to simply be angry at Vlad because he made a fair point. He so desperately wanted to annoy the older halfa but he also didn't want to lose his calm and ruin his magical capabilities. He would practice refrain or he'd become just like…

"Scary eyes," Danny whispered.

"Sorry?" Vlad asked not catching what Danny said.

"You said I had scary eyes. You don't think my eyes are scary," Danny pointed out.

"Those big blue doe's- of course not. You look astonishingly cute with those attempts of grandeur," Vlad chuckled.

Danny didn't take notice of the insult. "Is it Dan?" he asked. The very name sent shivers of fear down his spine. The atmosphere became tense as the empty library seemed to weigh the air heavy. All the amusement in Vlad's eyes left and Danny knew. He found himself feeling jittery. "Where is he? Did he get out of the thermos?! Is Clockwork alright? How do you even know who he is?"

"Refrain yourself Daniel, your magic is fluctuating," Vlad ordered.

"Refrain myself?! This is not the time to worry about charms! You need to tell me everything right now!" Danny screamed frantically as he all but threw his chair.

Vlad swooped down on the frantic halfa and pinned him against the wall with a stern expression, holding a densely packed ectoplasmic ball in his hand, centimetres away from his wards stomach. Danny paled as he realised the position he was in. Vlad let go and dissipated the ectoplasmic ball. He watched as the shocked boy's legs gave way beneath him as he fell.

"Pathetic," Vlad grunted. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

Danny watched in a daze as the older man left the building. Fear shook his senses; he couldn't feel anything but a cold dread… like when Dan killed everybody. It was the same fear. Vlad was right. He was pathetic. What did he possibly hope to accomplish when he couldn't even use both his wand and his powers normally? Conviction made its way up into his now sparkling blue eyes as he found his strength returning.

He would become stronger

* * *

Harry was not having a good time. Yes the Gryffindor team had won, but he'd also nearly been killed by 2 tonne metal ball out for his head, and he had the worst luck of having Lockhart try to fix his arms. Now he had no bones and it looked like jelly. He was wheeled past a moaning Malfoy, and given a rather disgusting drink, and mind you he could feel his bones growing back. Madam Pomphrey was right in telling him it was nasty business. Despite the pain and obvious discomfort he'd found himself going to sleep… that was until he woke up to the sound of a familiarly eerie whisper.

 _Kill, kill, murder…_

He opened his eyes slowly, shocked with fear. Despite the sudden inability to move, he forced himself to turn from his stomach to his back. The wide expanse of the ward made him uneasy. So many years he had spent living in small cramped spaces, and despite his claustrophobia it made him feel much more vulnerable being this exposed.

 _Kill, kill, murder…_

The sound became distant as it moved through the walls itself. Harry's skin prickled as he swiftly turned his head. He nearly had a heart attack.

"Hello!" Dobby said with a small worried smile.

"Dobby," Harry gasped, as his shock dwindled and his thumping hear calmed.

"Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train," Dobby said frantically.

"It was you… you stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through," Harry said feeling a little betrayed.

"Indeed," Dobby replied meekly.

"You nearly got Ron and I expelled," Harry accused unsure as to why such an innocent looking creature would do this.

"At least you would be away from here. Harry Potter must go home. Dobby thought his bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see," Dobby continued, his voice growing ever more whiney as he pleaded. Harry sat up ignoring the pain flaring through his arm. He felt betrayed even though he hadn't known the creature for long.

"It was you, you made that bludger chase after me," he accused angrily.

"Dobby feels most aggrieved sir, Dobby had to iron his hands," the poor creature explained.

Harry looked at the bandaged hands. Small patches remained exposed showing the pink and purple skin underneath. He felt his stomach churn as he took in the self-inflicted wounds. Vernon and Petunia were insufferable but they had never driven him so far to commit such horrible wounds on himself. He sucked it in. His pity vanished in an instant when he remembered the bludger nearly taking off his reproductive systems.

"You better clear off before my bones come back or I might strangle you," Harry growled. He didn't know if the creature was trying to make him feel sorry… he didn't want anyone manipulating him, but he felt a twinge of disgust as the house elf fell from the bed and moved away quickly.

"Dobby is used to death threats sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home," he cried.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you tried to kill me," Harry said as he got out of bed.

"Not kill you sir, never to kill you. Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over he-who-must-not-be-named. We house elves were treated like vermin sir, of course Dobby is still treated like vermin," the small elf cried.

Harry didn't know what to make of the pitiful elf. He felt sorry for the creature but he didn't know if this was an act. He decided to try his luck.

"Why do you wear that Dobby?" he asked.

"This sir, it's the mark of the house elves enslavement," he answered, "Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes."

There was a loud thump as sounds of people walking up the stairs could be heard. Dobby realised he was short on time. He needed to warn Harry about what was to come. He quickly jumped onto the bed.

"Listen," he said frantically, "Terrible things are about to happen. Harry Potter should take Mr Phantom and leave. Harry Potter was not stay here now that history is to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself! You mean this has happened before?" Harry asked curiously.

"Uhh," the creature yelled. "I shouldn't have done that!" The house elf picked up the bottle next to the bed and hit his head with it. "Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby stop!" Harry growled as he pushed away the bottle. He quickly grabbed the house elf by its collar and bought it close with his one good hand. "Tell me Dobby, when did this happen before? Who's doing it now!"

"Dobby cannot say sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe," the creature said genuinely as it patted his hands.

"No Dobby, tell me who it is and who Phantom is," Harry pressed.

The ever looming sounds of feet thudded harder and Dobby decided it was time to leave. With a click of his finger he disappeared into thin air leaving Harry with the newcomers. Harry quickly went into his covers just in time before he heard a few people come in.

"A-Albus I think he was petrified," Minerva stuttered worriedly. "Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker."

Albus took the camera out of the boy's hand and opened it only to find the wiring fried within. Minerva and Pomphrey gasped as the smoke flew out of the devise. Their hope of finding the monster diminished ever so lightly.

"What does this mean Albus?" Minerva asked carefully.

"It means our students are in grave danger," he replied gravely.

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth; that Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared Minerva, the chamber of secrets has been opened again."

Harry lay still in his bed not moving an inch. First Dobby and now this… how was he meant to sleep at night in peace?

* * *

The crisp night lay still, unmoving; there was no wind, just a continuous stagnant pause which hollowed through the vast European landscape. Despite the stillness of the land, the white lights in the sky continued to blink ever so softly, looking down on the sleeping world. He wanted to be up there in the vast expanse of space, fears, problems… humans, all thousands of miles away from him. Somehow the thought of being eternally alone seemed blissful compared to the fears that plagued his mind, breaking his psyche into glass shards. He needed to put it back together.

"I need to become stronger," Danny said clenching his fists.

Impulsively he reached out the window and grabbed onto a rough brick above the windowsill, and pulled himself up with a great deal of effort. Being a half-ghost had its perks. His muscles tensed ever so lightly as it strained to pull the weight of his body. With a small thump Danny had managed to scramble to the top of the roof. The tall Gryffindor tower loomed higher than ever now and it made his heart skip a beat.

He closed his eyes shut and let the familiar cold feeling rush through his body. His heart stopped, his blood froze, and he felt his ectoplasm beat to life (as ironic as that was). He looked down at himself and didn't quite feel comfortable. Ice frosted over the clay roof tiles as his energy levels fluctuated randomly. His breath became uneven while his body spasmed. Finally he started panicking as he gripped his chest tight and willed to transformation back. Before he could completely transform he felt a hand grip his shoulder stopping him. Danny looked up and was startled to see Vlad.

"Calm yourself Daniel," Vlad said simply, his eyes looking elsewhere.

Danny furrowed his brow as bead of sweat laced his face, slowly turning into droplets of ice as it fell. He felt rage boil in his stomach a primordial anger fuelled by his ectoplasmic counterpart.

' _Don't look away. I'm right here! I don't need your pity!'_

Danny gripped his chest so hard he thought he had cut into himself. Forcefully he willed himself to do exactly what Vlad said despite his anger. He forced himself to calm down. He would not lose face against Vlad of all people. It wasn't until he calmed down that he realised Vlad's hand only recently left his shoulder, the remnants of the unusual warmth still remaining. Vlad was looking at him now with an expression of that of pride. He didn't feel elated to see Vlad's approval; he felt sorrow. That was an expression he had reserved, in his mind, for the faces of his parents. It had been the expression he had wanted to see when he had gotten into a good college, when he joined NASA, or when he married… it was not meant for Vlad to take so mercilessly.

"Thanks…" Danny mumbled looking away, his defeated tone betraying his words.

Vlad was a little surprised at the subtle rejection. He hadn't seen such a vulnerable look on Daniel's face. Whether the child had been grateful, angry, annoyed, or even scared, there was always something strong about him. It made Vlad feel like no matter what happened Danny would never break… but now he wasn't so sure.

Danny quickly shook himself of his depressed stupor. "You didn't answer my questions this morning… and why are you even here in the first place?"

"Am I not to oversee you?" Vlad asked with a raised brow.

"Fruit-loop," Danny muttered under his breath, as his hands unconsciously went to the chip on his neck. Vlad ignored the comment deciding it was better that Danny had some of his old attitude back.

"Shall we take a flight then?" Vlad offered. Danny was about to refuse when the older man flew ahead.

"Rhetorical question it is then," Danny mumbled to himself before he followed suit. Vlad flew slowly over the large lake that surrounded the old castle. The white moon reflected the water's surface contrasting the dark hues surrounding its illuminated light. There was something eerily beautiful about the nights at Hogwarts.

"Dan has escaped," Vlad said ruining the moment.

Danny involuntarily shivered at the name but held himself back from acting like a child. But the very mention of his name made Danny anxious, as if Vlad intoning his return would immediately mean his summon. Nothing happened making him oddly more on edge.

"Is Clockwork faring well?" Danny asked holding back a voice crack.

"You mean the time master? I have no Intel on the Time Lord whatsoever and we aren't exactly friends either. What I do know is that the thermos couldn't handle Dan's power and he was invariably released into the zone," Vlad explained. "You however know much more than I do. How about you tell me the story?"

"Dan isn't just me…" Danny explained trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on Vlad. Everyone in the ghost zone knew Dan, but his story was exaggerated and often times not even close. Most just thought he was an evil twin of Danny's or that Vlad created a rogue clone.

"Care to explain?" Vlad asked losing his patience.

"Dan is also… well… he's also you," Danny finally said.

Vlad looked at the teenager like he was crazy and Danny reeled back defensively. "Look it's a long story ok!"

"We have all night," Vlad pointed out.

Danny huffed but decided to continue. "It all happened because I wanted to cheat on my SAT. I had the answers and I decided to open them during the exam and copy it down. I guess Mr Lancer found out and he called for my family to meet at the Nasty burger. They went there along with Sam and Tucker. It would have all been fine if it weren't for the fact that the nasty-sauce overheated and exploded."

Vlad looked at Danny shocked. The unasked question went quietly between the two and Danny nodded sombrely. "They died," he sighed. "I moved in with you and I was so sad that I ended up having you rip out my ghostly half so I wouldn't feel the pain of my obsession. That's when my ghost half went rouge and did the same to you before merging… and I guess D-Dan was born."

"So he's like our love child," Vlad said unable to help it. It was just too much of a shock and he _needed_ to be a sarcastic idiot. Danny had the right to look appalled at the older man. "Took it too far? Ok I'll just stop now… it's just that I didn't expect that."

"This is no joking matter Vlad," Danny snapped back. "The ghost zone only knows the little information Clockwork sent out about not messing with the thermos or the consequence being the oblivion penalty. He is far more dangerous than a common S class spectre criminal. He has fucking managed to destroy the whole world before!" Danny growled dangerously.

Vlad tried not to look surprised. He had heard rumours that Dan rivalled Pariah Dark and if that was anything to count for he'd have to team up with Daniel to combat the threat to his territory… but now he could understand the teen's fear completely.

"This is far worse than we thought," Vlad mumbled to himself. "However the rumour has it that he is extremely weak. The Time master managed to wound him but now that he is a being out of time he is unable to find him."

Danny bit his bottom lip in worry. The calm night contrasted his moody interior. The mention of Dan was enough for him to realise the severity of the situation alone. It was a god-send that he was wounded but no amount of wounds would stop him from coming back just as powerful.

"How long do you think we have?" Danny asked.

"I'm currently unsure but that goes to say that if the MACUSA were to find out his existence your life would be taken," Vlad replied gravely.

"Is that why you came?" Danny asked curiously. It flattered him that Vlad cared so much.

"I need to find out how to unseal the chip on your neck. It won't be long before my identity is exposed as well."

"Oh…" Danny mumbled a little disappointed. He didn't know why he didn't expect this. Vlad had never really come for him in the first place. It wasn't like his arch-rival would suddenly become his best friend. Somehow it hurt him. How could he look at him proudly one minute and the next invariably profess to not worrying for his safety? "Who am I kidding?" Danny chuckled sombrely.

"Sorry?" Vlad asked not catching what the younger boy said.

"It's nothing. I have to go back to sleep… Sucker doesn't like it when I'm gone for too long," Danny lied.

"Sucker… you named your pet after Sam and Tucker?" Vlad laughed.

Danny blushed. "It's a pun… a-and I shipped those two!" he exclaimed in embarrassment. No one in Hogwarts got it but he hadn't expected Vlad to come in the first place. The older man smirked smugly as he watched the ghost-boy struggle to grasp his falling dignity. "Whatever, I'm going to bed!"

"Good night Little Badger," Vlad snorted.

"Good night Fruit-loop," Danny replied.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. I wrote bits and bobs of this here and there and now I've finally finished it. Sorry for the long wait. Updates with be faster for a while after this month. I just have exams on now and I can't goofing around if you know what I mean. I managed to end it on a happier note just cause I don't want you faithful readers to leave depressed. XD P GUYS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Fantastic Undead chp8

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

 _ **It's the holidays! Yay! I'm in year 12 which is freaking me out. I have a lot of homework to do but I guess you guys prioritise right now. That's how much I love you. I'm not kidding. I got onto Fanfiction and saw the amount of favourites and follows and I nearly fainted! Plus this story has 10'000 views now! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this! Here's this well written and long chapter just for you guys!**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

"Again? You mean the chamber of secrets have been opened before?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he went to school here and now he's got Draco out to do it," Ron hypothesised.

"Maybe but we'll have to wait for the polyjuice potion to know for sure," Hermione said biting her lips. She watched as Danny completely ignored ingredients written in the list and did it his own way.

Ron looked around and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The general silence of Harry and Danny coupled with the obviously disturbing backdrop of the female toilet, didn't actually make him feel comfortable.

"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of the girl's lavatory? Don't you think we'll be caught?"

"Heh, no. No one ever comes in here," Hermione said, like it was an obvious fact.

"Why?"

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione explained.

Just as she said the name Danny's ghost sense went off and he jumped up in defence. He awkwardly scratched his head as he saw a rather weak looking apparition come out of the closet. He awkwardly decided to sit down and watch Ron's clueless behaviour as the ghost came up from behind him.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" he asked.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle," the ghost girl shrieked into his ear. She quickly flew to the top of the lavatory. "I don't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about, ugly, miserable, moaning Myrtle," the ghost cried as she shrieked. Her shrieking stopped when she flew through Danny. It was a lot more ominous when it suddenly stopped. "You're Phantom!"

Harry looked at Danny in shock, remembering what Dobby had told him. Danny however was awkwardly fidgeting on the spot, between the looks Hermione and Ron were giving him. He knew that Hermione already knew about his identity but he'd rather not be known as the 'famous hero from Amity Park' to his friends.

"Yes- yes I am," Danny admitted hastily. The ghost girl shrieked in fear and sunk into the toilet. Danny was a little insulted. "Hey do you think that was a good shriek or a bad shriek?" he asked feeling a little self-conscious.

Hermione cringed. "That was more of an 'I'm scared of you shriek'," she said truthfully, as she put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"But why did she call you Phantom?" Ron asked curiously.

"And where have I heard that name before?" Harry added.

Danny fidgeted on the spot. "I'm quiet infamous in America actually. Everyone there knows I'm half ghost," he explained.

Harry frowned. He knew there was more to it than just that. No ghost would fly away shrieking in fear against just anything. He looked at Hermione who just shook her head in response. Apparently this line of conversation wasn't up for discussion anymore. They all noticed how Danny's hand went up to the chip in his neck and none of them wanted to remind him of that again. Surprisingly it was Ron who spoke up first.

"Never mind that, the past is in the past anyway," he said changing the subject. Danny gave him an appreciated smile. "Anyway, we need to get to class now. Lockhart's doing the duelling club now remember."

The group began packing up their ingredients and cauldron. Brewing this did take a lot of their break time up but the potion needed to be brewed with great care over the next month if it were to work at optimal strength. Harry however was eying Danny. He needed to tell him what Dobby has said about warning Phantom. He was about to approach his friend when Hermione pulled him away and left. He noticed Ron's slightly sour expression and he chuckled slightly. It was both cringy and funny how his best friend was clueless about his crush on Hermione. But for now he'd have to go to class.

* * *

"Gather around ever body. Gather around. Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart asked. Once he knew all eyes were on him, he turned dramatically 180 degrees on the podium. The long strip of a stage was designed to elevate the duellers and bring optimal attention to them. Lockhart thrived in the spotlight. "Excellent. In the light of the recent dark events Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all up in case you need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published works."

Lockhart threw his coat into the crowd and a bunch of fangirls were lucky enough to catch it. Danny smirked in amusement. He remembered a time when he had dropped a thermos and a bunch of children had jumped on it like it was an advanced ticket to the new dead teacher movie. The scene oddly reminded him of that.

"That Lockhart is something isn't he. Awfully brave cap," a Hufflepuff commented. "I'm Justin Finch Flechley," he said introducing himself to Harry,

"Nice to meet you I'm-" Harry began before he was interrupted.

"I know who you are. We all do, even us muggle born's," Justin interrupted. Harry put on a smile but he wasn't really happy. For once he just wished that people didn't know him. It felt like everyone knew his name and treated him like a celebrity for a reason out of his control. He just wished that in the future they would look up to him because of his achievements rather than some fluke he did when he was a baby.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape," Lockhart said cutting Harry's conversation.

Danny watched from next to Hermione in amusement. He couldn't wait to see how this would turn out. He was hoping that this would knock down the egotistical teacher down a peg or two. The Potions Master walked onto the podium with a bored expression on his face, no doubt from knowing his opponent.

"He has sportingly agreed to support me with my demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master after I'm through with him," he winked.

The two teachers drew their wands and walked towards each other. They went through the customary hand movements before turning their backs to each other and walking to the respective ends of the podium. Once they turned around Lockhart began counting.

"3, 2, 1"

Just as the counting was done Snape wasted no time. He pointed his wand, a stoic expression adorning his face. "Expelliarmus!" A blast of white magic hit the DADA Professor sending him flying to the other side of the podium.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Who cares," Ron laughed. For once both Harry and Danny could agree with him.

The DADA professor quickly got up trying to save face. A cocky smile plastered on his face like he could do no wrong. "An excellent idea of showing them that Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and if I wanted to stop you it would have been too easy," he boasted, trying desperately hard after getting a literal blow to his reputation.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach students how to block unfriendly spells," Snape said dryly.

"Burn," Danny laughed getting a hit from Hermione.

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape," Lockhart grumbled before he looked to the students. He knew he would not be able to defeat this teacher. "Perhaps we can get a volunteer pair. What about you Daniel, Potter!"

"Daniel's spells give of the most potent death magic I have seen. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital in a matchbox. It would be better if we had someone from my own house; Malfoy perhaps."

Danny frowned at the Potions Master. A bunch of students who didn't know him had backed away from the mentions of his deadly magic. He didn't think it was deadly… sure it was stronger than most, and yes it did have that green colour mostly recognised as the death curse, but he was half ghost. It wasn't like he was practising dark magic on purpose.

Harry gave a sympathetic smile to his friend as he walked onto the podium. His attention soon went from Danny to Malfoy. The whole student body was watching him and he couldn't mess up. Plus this was the perfect opportunity to wipe that smug look from his face.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish," Harry smirked as he went through the wand motions. They both turned their backs to each other and walked to either ends of the podium.

"On the count of three cast your charms to disarm you opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. 1, 2-" Lockhart said before Draco ignored his warning and threw a spell before the count.

"Avertias Statium!"

The spell sent Harry flying to the edge of the podium. Harry got up, rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. He would not let Draco get away with this.

"Rictus Empra!" he exclaimed as he pointed his wand at his enemy.

Draco was thrown across the room only to land awkwardly on his bottom. Snape scowled at his student. If Draco was going to break the rules and embarrass himself then he was going to have to rectify his mistake. Snape wasn't kind to those who broke the rules and failed. He picked up his student by the collar and threw him back into the duel.

"Serpent Sortia!"

The student body gasped as a rather intense looking snake was flung from the wand. Everyone stepped back in fear of it harming them. Snape seeing the situation was now out of hand decided to step in. He would deal with Draco's failure later.

"Don't move Potter, I'll deal with it."

"No need," Lockhart interrupted. "Allow me. Valate Asendere!"

This only proved to throw the snake into the air and agitate it even further. Harry moved towards the snake. Its eyes moving to Justin and although he didn't have any sort of personal connection with him Harry didn't want him hurt. So he talked to the snake and told it to move away. To the rest of the student body however Harry was speaking in Parcel-tongue. Snape watched in shock before he quickly cast a spell to destroy the snake.

"What are you playing at?!" Justin exclaimed in shocked fear.

Harry looked at the crowd in confusion. Their silence made him feel uncomfortable. Before anything could be said Danny jumped up on stage and quickly pulled him away from the crowd. No one protested as he was found leaving and suddenly the hall burst out into fearful whispers. Ron and Hermione quickly followed after their friend.

"You're a parcel-mouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron finally asked as they were in a secluded room.

"I'm a what?" Harry questioned.

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione explained.

"I know," Harry said quickly, "I mean I accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley in a zoo one day once… but so what? I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No they can't," Hermione interjected, "it's not a very common gift Harry. This is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake to attack Justin-"

"Oh that's what you said," Danny sighed.

"You were there! You heard me!" Harry pointed out, increasingly frustrated.

"I heard you speaking parcel-tongue, you know- snake language," Danny pointed out. He didn't need a history lesson to know that snakes and dragons weren't exactly the most welcoming of creatures. Anything magically associated with serpents were usually a bad sign.

"I was speaking another language… but I didn't realise. H-How can I speak another language without realising it?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Hermione decided she needed to educate her friend. She couldn't have him not know the consequences of his actions. "I don't know Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Harry, listen to me, there's a reason the symbol of the Slytherine house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherine was a parcel-mouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly, now the whole school is going to think you're his great, great, great, great grandson or something," Ron freaked.

"But I'm not!" Harry defended, before he realised that there was a chance. "I c-can't be…"

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be," Hermione said.

Harry was freaking out now. He quickly began pacing the room, under the worried glances from his friends. He'd learnt to expect the worst. You couldn't have anything but a bleak outlook on life when you'd been stuck under the care of an abusive aunt and uncle for most of your childhood. Sometimes he liked to think about the best possible situations. He would muse over it for hours. There was this one time when he dreamt that maybe he had a long lost aunt and uncle somewhere else, who happened to be wizards as well, that would be happy to take him in. Or that one dream where Professor Snape gave him the student of the week award. Somehow no matter how much he dreamt it seemed like something would smack him straight in the face and force him to face his dire reality.

"I need some fresh air," he finally blurted, unable to find an answer for whatever question he was trying to figure out.

The remaining trio watched him leave with a look of worry and sympathy imprinted on their creased frowns. Danny frowned, increasingly more worried than his other two friends. Nothing good seemed to be happening recently. If he was correct, something was going on behind the walls of this very school, and it sent shivers down his spine. Dan may be very well a part of this.

Not shortly after he decided he couldn't possibly just sit around anymore. "I just remembered, there was this essay I had to do on the effects of frogs-thwart."

"But we didn't get an assign-" Hermione began before she was cut off by Danny slamming the door.

She looked at her remaining friend in confusion. All Ron could think to do was shrug. If Hermione didn't know what was going on, then he would be just as hopeless.

* * *

Danny found himself in the library. Usually when he came to the comforting confinement of old spellbound books, he'd travel straight to the potions or the fiction section. Today he found himself in the one section he truly hated with all his physical and spectral being. A small sign sat on the shelf, displaying to the world but two simple words, one that would define thousands of people's lives, and enforce into the minds of the small, in his words, 'a wrongful perspective'.

 _Magical Creatures_

Most of the self-aware magical beings chose to ignore humanities categories, simply stating it was better to be called a creature than to be called a human. It didn't change much, except enforcing the separation between the two now very distinguished factions. Danny himself didn't like being looped into the category of a simple magical creature. He was anything but a creature. He was a person with his own self-aware, educated thoughts, not simply a fascinating animal to be studied.

For now his hate towards that simple sign would not deter him from accomplishing his goal. He had something more important to find. His fingers nimbly began sorting through relevant information, picking out any book relating to creature control, and death. If there was even something vaguely ghost related he plucked it from its dusty shelf.

Danny sat in the corner of the library, old hard-cover books towering over him in a pile, nose buried in a large on. He barely noticed as a figure approached him, only bothering to turn his head and look when the man had sat next to him. He blinked in surprise as the man took a book from the pile and opened it.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Only a fruit-loop," Danny replied, blushing as he realised he had been staring. He quickly buried his head into the book, calming himself down.

Vlad chuckled. He usually took offence, but for some reason there was no disdain or any form of anger behind the usual insult… instead it seemed somewhat like a relieved sort of casual joke. A small smile crossed his usually worried ridden features.

He could get used to this.

* * *

Time went by quickly for the group and a week had passed in the blink of an eye. Danny had distanced himself most of the time, unless it he had anytime to continue with the polyjuice potion he was brewing. Mostly he just made Hermione do it for him. His face had been buried in books, gaining any sort of knowledge worthwhile to use against Dan. Never before did he have such a plethora of resourceful books at his disposal. He'd begun learning so much about ghosts and in such little time too. He was kind of furious to learn that he didn't have basic knowledge about his core, and things ghosts were usually taught the moment they entered the zone. No wonder why his ice core had nearly killed him and everyone around him.

It seemed everything was leading to something worse and Murphy's Law never ceased to surprise him. But then again Danny was born a scientist, despite being a half-ghost, and currently attending a school for wizards. He knew somewhere deep down inside he preferred the logic of science over the unexplained nature of magic. But sometimes even logic eluded him. A great example was the day he stupidly decided to step into one of his parent's portal and got himself killed. Dammit Murphy!

"Isn't it time we put the books down Daniel?"

Danny turned to Vlad and sighed in resign. He had been pouring himself into these books so much so that he dozed off in most of his classes, and even managed to stuff up in potions as well. Professor Snape was never going to stop reminding him of his one-time failure now. For all this trouble he was only able to find the generic information; blood-blossoms, ectoranium, and the occasional artefacts that would be useful if they weren't lost to time.

"This whole time… and nothing. Dan is far stronger than me or you. We'll be obliterated if we fight against him without any sort of ace," Danny sighed.

"You were able to beat him once," Vlad reminded.

"I had my ghostly wail, and that only worked since it had managed to catch him of guard. The next time we fight I'm sure he'll crush my vocal cord first."

Vlad tsked in annoyance. He'd volunteered to come here not to watch over Danny, but to eliminate a potential threat to his way of life. He didn't whisk himself away to the other side of the world, away from Maddie, to come fight a battle he could only hope to lose.

"Don't give up now little badger. It's only when you say you'll lose that your loss will be set in stone. You'd shame your mother's image if you gave up so quickly."

Obviously that had somehow been the wrong thing to say because now he was being glared at by the boy. It wasn't his usual 'scary eyes' rather it was a deep seethed anger. Vlad sighed, looked away and ran a hand through his long silver hair. He'd really stuffed this one up.

"You should give it some thought," he said before getting up and leaving.

Danny stopped glaring at the man as he left. Now he was alone on a desk full of books he'd already read. The anger burnt away and he was left feeling empty.

 _The world had stopped. A sudden shrill explosion the only thing moving in its place. There he stood, his arms stretched out before him, desperately searching for the bodies of his loved ones. He was a hero. He was an acknowledged hero. He could do anything now since he had become so strong! He'd faced countless enemies. He thwarted countless plans and always came out on top. He defeated the King of Ghosts for god's sake. He was the strongest ghost in existence and it had only been a year since he emerged. He was immortalised by Amity as the ghost hero, who protected them, who always won no matter what._

 _So why… why was he unable to save the people he most cared about when he could save everyone else? Why could he stretch his hands out to Paulina or even Dash but not his family and friends when they were burning because of HIM! He had done this to them!_

"If it hadn't been for Clockwork…" Danny grumbled, feeling hopeless once again.

Danny hit clenched his fists and hit the table, sending cracks through it and shattering it into a million pieces. His breath was heavy as he replayed the dreadful scene over and over in his head like a broken record. When he opened his eyes he realised he was under the scrutiny of fearful glances from the students around him. Danny quickly reigned in his powers realising his wand had fluctuated a deathly green colour.

"What are you looking at?" Danny growled at the students, quickly picking up some books and shoving his way through them. A resolved look came into his glowing green eyes.

Dan was going to die

* * *

Harry couldn't stand the eerie silence and disturbed looks that had been following him recently. Ever since he had spoken in parcel tongue many of the students got it in their head that he was the heir of Slytherine, a thought that often made him want to puke his guts out and shoot himself. But somehow today seemed to be worse than usual. The study room, which was usually less study and more a gossip mill, had suddenly turned deathly quiet. In other circumstances Harry would welcome this sudden change in atmosphere, if it weren't for the fact that everyone stared holes into the back of his head when they thought he wasn't looking. He looked back at Hermione and Ron with a frown and they just shrugged in response. Neither of them knew what to do and Danny was nowhere to be seen now.

Harry decided he'd rather study elsewhere so he got up and left. He made it out the doorway when he decided that he wanted to know what they were looking at him for. He lingered back near the entrance hoping for a useful conversation.

"So anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean if Potter's marked him down as his next victim it's better for him to keep a low profile."

"But why would he want to attack Justin?" Hanna, a Hufflepuff, asked.

"Justin let it slip to Potter that he was muggle born," Tim replied.

"And you definitely think Harry's the heir of Slytherine?" Hanna confirmed, unsure of what to think.

"Hanna, he's a parcel mouth, everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They call Slytherine himself serpent tongue." Tim whispered.

Harry had never wanted to use the killing curse so much as he had now. I mean if they wanted him to be a dark wizard so much then he'd show them what a real dark wizard was. He only barely managed to hold himself back, an act he was hardly used to. Instead he continued listening, hoping to gain any sort of knowledge even if it would hurt him.

"But Harry's always seemed so nice, and after all he is the one who made you-know-who, disappear."

"That's probably why you-know-who wanted to kill him in the first place. He didn't want another dark lord competing with him."

Harry couldn't take any more of this bullshit. He walked away quickly, hoping maybe he could find peace in studying with the un-judgmental gaze of Hedwig instead. That's when he was startled out of his thoughts as Hagrid walked in carrying a dead chicken.

"Hello Harry, you alright?"

"Hagrid," Harry huffed out in relief, eyeing the dead chicken in suspicion, "What're you doing here?"

"Second one killed this term," Hagrid replied, "I reckon it's either a fox or a blood sucking bug-bear. So I've just been up at Dumbledore's getting permission to put a little charm around the chicken coop. Are you sure you're alright? You're awful hot and bothered."

"I-I'm alright. Look I better get going, I've got a lot of studying to do," Harry said quickly walking away from the half-giant. He was moving to his dorm when he heard the familiar sound of hushed whispering, echoing aimlessly through the halls, following him emptily until it suddenly vanished. He followed the sound through the walls when he came upon a shocking scene. Nearly headless Nick and Justin had been petrified still.

"Caught in the act. I'll have you out this time Potter," Filch said roughly, walking in at the worst possible moment.

Harry couldn't help but let out a grieved sigh. 'Why does everything than can go wrong, go wrong?'

* * *

Sucker looked back up at her master, head titled slightly to the left, blinking again and again in confusion. Here was the same person who had saved her from the mean pet shop owner… but he was different. She'd sensed it before, that he was special, but somehow it shocked her all the more when he transformed so suddenly.

Danny was just as confused as Sucker, at his sudden rashness. He had the urge to transform into a ghost and so he did, he just didn't know why exactly. It would have been fine if he transformed outside, maybe deep in the forest, but it wasn't fine considering he was in his house room in his ghostly form. He looked at Sucker smiling a little. She was still learning although she screwed up often. But during the time she was here she'd grown a lot and recently she'd stopped randomly chomping at the nearest person. Danny attributed her unending hunger to her growth spurt.

"Something is going on Sucker, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Dan should have assembled enough energy by now. Even I would be charged up if I was in the ghost zone for a week."

The bat simply titled its head in confusion not understanding a word her master said. She noted the look of stern determination however and she knew her master was serious. So often she saw a downcast look in his eyes, and sometimes even a glint of happiness, but never before had she seen such conviction. She knew that whatever he would ask for she would give.

A familiar feeling engulfed Danny's usually weak senses. A gust of cold air blew out of his throat and in an instant his causal stance took on a defensive attribute. His toxic green eyes scoured the empty room, and his instincts kicked into high-gear.

 _Tap_

'That was from the back,' he thought quickly turning around and preparing to shoot the sudden intruder.

"Wait!"

Danny's eyes widened in realisation as he saw Vlad, holding out one hand, the other hanging from his shoulder like a dead dear's carcass. That's when Danny noticed the green blood pooling from the older halfa's mouth. Danny quickly grabbed Sucker who was about to attack the man she perceived as a threat

"Sucker, he's good," Danny quickly assure his pet before he turned hurriedly to the wounded man in his dorm. "Vlad what's going on?" he asked cutting to the chase.

"I was kind of expecting an 'are you ok' first," he grumbled in pain, gripping his ribs.

"Vlad," Danny grumbled in a hasty tone.

"I don't know what it was but it was strong," Vlad wheezed, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"Dan?" Danny asked in fear.

"No. They sort of like dementors but not quite. They were ectoplasmic colours, and I sensed their cores, but they all looked like the same lifeless carpet wearing creeps."

"Ectoplasmic dementors," Danny said in disbelief. "Where are they?"

"I'm just going to have a wild guess and say behind you," Vlad replied sarcastically.

Danny turned around to see exactly what he imagined. What looked like a dementor except its face had a large open mouth with several pointy yellow teeth dripping with green blood. Its body was black, almost looked like smoke, except the slightly dark green glow it emitted. Danny took a step back in fear before carefully looking back at Vlad.

"Exactly how many are there?" he asked fearfully.

"A dozen or so," Vlad said, standing up shakily.

The ghostly-dementor let out a shrill scream which sounded like a lions roar mixed with the painful cry of someone in pain. All in all it was a frightening sight to behold. Danny shook of his tingling skin, as he prepared some ectoplasmic beams. He shot at the creatures but it dodged just as quickly. The creature ran at him but Sucker had thrown herself straight at the beast knocking it back along with herself.

"Sucker!" Danny called out in fear of his pet being injured.

"There's no time to be worried about an animal. Take this outside, we don't need the school to know," Vlad grumbled.

"What if they already know?" Danny asked dodging a swipe.

"What if there was a world where Hitler cured cancer? I don't really care Daniel! Don't think about it just do as I say!"

Danny, in any other situation would have made time to disobey Vlad, but right now was not a time to do so. He spared a glance at his pet before he flew out of the school, turning intangible as he did so. Thankfully the ghost like creature followed him outside… but it seemed its friends would be joining him.

"6… 9… oh great there's about 13 of them," Danny grumbled looking over his shoulder to count the number of enemies he was faced with. Somehow they felt… familiar but he couldn't put a handle on it. Deciding now was not a time to be side tracked he exerted his strength and flew into the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't care less about the school rules at the moment.

He turned around and shot at the ghosts with his ectoplasm, hitting a few of them as they encircled him from above. It sizzled against their skin, stopping them for a second or so before it sank in and they grew bigger.

"Ok, no ectoplasm it is then," Danny grumbled to himself. This was bad. He was hoping ectoplasm would harm them but it simply made them stronger. They were literally absorbing his stored energy every time he threw it at them so the ghostly wail wouldn't work. The only thing he had left was his ghostly ice. He created some large shards and coated them with ectoplasm before he threw them at the ghosts. Most of them nimble dodged but the ones that were hit acted like any other wounded ghost Danny had come by.

They encircled him closer now, his barrage of ice only incapacitating around half of them. Danny found himself having to resort to using an ice spear with how close they had come to him. 'No wonder why Vlad had lost against them. They're bloody tedious,' Danny grumbled in his head, beads of sweat showing his exertion as he jumped away and blocked the barrages of clawed slashes. He had impaled, if not disembowelled or beheaded most of them, but they were getting to close for comfort.

'One from behind, the other from the left, and two to the right,' he noted silently blocking any swipe from them. Thankfully his ghostly ice kept their intangibility from affecting the fight. Suddenly his ghostly sense went off to his side and he widened his eyes in realisation. There standing not even a meter away was the emotionless ghost, rearing its large mouth open, yellow teeth moving like a bad chainsaw. The monster lunged its sharp teeth into his left arm and Danny screamed in pain as the needled jaws ripped into his soft flesh, ripping it right to the bone. Unable to waste time he dropped his spear, created an ice sword and decapitated the creature. During his moment of vulnerability the other creatures screamed and ran dangerously close to him. Danny growled in pain as his leg was bitten before he shot the remaining ghosts down with his ice beams. He quickly took the sword and stabbed the beast gnawing at his leg.

Having killed the last of them Danny fell to the ground on his knees, barely keeping himself up as he leaned on his ice sword and panted for air. His body burnt in pain and exertion, his ears ringing from the earlier screams of the monster's bites. He only barely noticed the bodies of the ghosts slowly evaporating into a black mist in the sky. Danny stared in muted horror, his world stopping as he realised who they were.

Dora, the Box Ghost, Ember and a few other unknown ghosts lay dead in the dirt, their once moving bodies, filled with expression, and teeming with emotion left, now a deathly look of emptiness as their ectoplasmic bodies melted into the ground. Danny slowly turned his head down, his eyes wide in horror, daring himself to look at who it was that bit his leg, and there it was… Cujo.

Cujo, the first ghost he truly befriended; Cujo, his first and most loving pet; Cujo, the one person who secretly visited him during his year of exile.

Cujo… he had killed Cujo.

Danny stumbled away, breathing ragged, agony melting his insides… agony far worse than the pain his body was experiencing. His hands moved tirelessly, desperately trying to hold the dog together. Its eyes moved slowly onto him, somehow still retaining some form of understanding as it melted away.

"C-Cujo, Cujo, Cujo," he repeated, droning on his whispers like a broken doll. Then suddenly the bright green, loving eyes of the dog he had played with countless times turned dull, and melted away just like everyone else.

Then he screamed

* * *

 _ **Wow sorry for being evil this chapter. It's just been a while and I thought I really need to move this story forward (a hard thing to do with the amount of school work I have). But I've had great fun writing this chapter and I would like to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. Anyone who comments gets an extra special place in my heart. Sorry everyone else but I have favourites XD.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Fantastic Undead chp10

 _ **Summary:- Danny reveals his identity to his parents and is disowned. Unable to live in a country that does not take well with Magical Creatures he leaves to Britain to stay in Hogwarts hoping for a better future and better friends. Can Harry and the gang fill up the hole left by his family?**_

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 **Magical Creature**

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

Vlad grumbled in distaste when he forced himself to fight of three other of those weird ghosts… dementors… or whatever the heck they were called. He realised that his ghostly flames had more affect compared to his ectoplasmic attacks but even then it was hard to destroy them. When he was done he didn't care to stick around, instead moving quickly in the direction Danny had left. He flew weakly, barely managing to keep his altitude. He had used so much of his ectoplasm up but he knew Danny had a far larger repertoire of energy circling through his core. He wouldn't admit it but he was somewhat jealous of the younger halfa's power and his speedy growth. Danny had accomplished in a year what he couldn't achieve in his lifetime. However he knew the child was just that- a child.

Vlad's lingering fears went on high alert when he heard a scream. It sounded like something out of a nightmare… so much fear, so much anguish behind the sound that even the trees shook. Vlad noticed the energy quickly, having been on the direct end of one of Danny's ghostly wails. He figured it must have been a much weaker one or else the trees would have been uprooted. He flew in the direction, hurriedly, wondering what exactly caused such an emotional outburst. He saw Danny laying in the broken field of his own creation. Trees had been levelled. Shards of ice lay on the uprooted grass melting away, but the most peculiar detail as the pools of ectoplasm glowing dimly as if losing power. Danny knelt in the middle, his head planted on the ground, in front of one of those pools, crying as if he lost something precious.

"Daniel," Vlad called out. He leant next to the weeping child and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. His thoughts were diverted as the sounds of the forest filled his ears. No doubt whatever creatures were living in here would come by to observe what had just happened in their territory. Vlad didn't want to stick around and explain what half-humans were doing in magical creature territory.

"Daniel we have to leave," Vlad said firmly, his hands on the boy's shoulders pulling him away.

"No! No! It's Cujo! I can't leave Cujo! I-I," Danny cried, struggling back to the pool of ectoplasm.

"Daniel!" Vlad yelled, scaring the boy. "We have to leave unless you want to inform both the school and those creatures about our situation."

Danny didn't have the energy to struggle. His arm and leg were torn apart, and he had exhausted himself physically and mentally. He simply sobbed as he forced whatever was left in him to fly back with Vlad. He didn't even think, letting the older man lead him wherever he had decided to go. His mind was numbly blank, remembering the events that had caused him to destroy Cujo… his Cujo. He had taken responsibility for the dog after the incident in AXION Labs. He was meant to keep him out of trouble… keep him safe.

Vlad was barely managing to stay awake himself but he knew he wasn't hit as bad as his younger counter-part. Danny seemed to be staring at the ground, his eyes wide, as if he were stuck awake in some sort of nightmare. Suddenly those dull green eyes turned blue, his body reverting back to its human form, and tears filled those eyes. Danny looked straight into Vlad's deep blue eyes.

"I killed him."

Vlad was shocked. It was against Danny's obsession, against his nature, to kill anything. He had countless enemies, human and ghost alike, none of which had ever been reported killed. But even he knew that this was something different. There was too much regret and self-hate for this to have been a villain.

"What do you mean? Those things weren't alive to begin with," Vlad replied curiously.

"Cujo… I killed Cujo. I killed Dora. Oh god. Dora, s-she helped me fight Aragon before. S-she planned Sam and my date together at the park. I-I killed Dora, I killed the box Ghost… Ember… what have I done? I killed my friends. No- I destroyed them," Danny sobbed, his body shaking as he looked at his ectoplasm dripping hands. He looked at Vlad, an utterly mad look overcoming his usually calm sky blue eyes.

Vlad didn't know what to say. He hadn't comforted anyone nor had anyone been there to comfort him during his time of need. He decided he would help the only way he could; by getting answers. He bent down, despite his body protesting and went eye-level with the distraught boy. He looked Danny sternly in the eyes.

"What happened, Daniel? Run me through exactly what happened," Vlad ordered in a clam soothing voice.

"I-I swear I-I didn't know. They were coming from everywhere… they were just too scary. I didn't mean to k-kill them… ghosts don't usually melt from s-something that small, but I decapitated the one that bit my arm, and then… oh god, I killed Cujo… I-I didn't mean to! I swear i-i-if I knew I wouldn't-"

"Daniel," Vlad cut in gently. "I know."

Danny bit his lip making it bleed, looking down at the floor in shame, his eyes shut tight in an attempt to stop himself from crying. Vlad thought over the implications of the information he was just given. If Ember's will was truly dead then surely this would have called for some sort of outside interference. No ghost looked like that, nor was there any sort of artefact he knew of that could control ghosts in such a manner let alone corrupt them to the point where they looked like demons. He quickly took out his doctor's equipment. He had studied to be one before he was dragged into the paranormal by Maddie, and it had proven greatly useful when he had conducted experiments on himself in earlier times when he had just become a ghost. He took an ectoplasmic energy pill, a creation of his own, which replenished his system quickly, before he took out some stitching and sanitation equipment.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but without my lab I'm going to have to leave you with some scars. Just eat this and let me do my part," he ordered, giving the boy two pills, one to ease the pain and the other to replenish his system. Vlad took of the boy's shirt and pants, surprisingly getting no protests at all, a gesture that made him worry. He wasn't surprised to see the scars littering the boy's body from pervious ghost fights that didn't turn out right. He knew his body wasn't any better either. However he was surprised that when he got to stitching the wound together Danny showed nothing other than a slight cringe at the pain. Any other boy his age would've been crying their eyes out by now.

"Why can't you just use magic?" Danny asked in confusion, trying to keep his mind away from what had just happened earlier.

"Magic affects our anatomy entirely differently to a normal humans or even a wizard. Healing magic requires life energy known as mana, something that ectoplasm likes to reject. Concentrated ectoplasm works much better as it replenishes our core energy and gets our cells to work on overdrive."

Vlad decided to continue explaining as he stitched up the boy. No doubt he had just killed ghosts he had known and if that were the case it would be best if he kept his mind of those things. However Vlad himself was becoming curious. While it peeved him for not having been able to do much in the fight, he also knew his limitations. What he didn't know however, was what exactly had attacked them. From the circumstances he would have guessed it had something to do with Dan. Whatever that ghost was, Danny was afraid, and Danny, despite his age, was one of the strongest ghosts Vlad encountered. The amount of raw ectoplasm circulating within Danny's core was more than a few dozen ghosts combined. On the ecto-scale he was borderline S class, and for someone his age that was a high feat.

"…Listen Daniel…" Vlad sighed, holding the boy's knee and looking him straight in the eye, "You cannot speak a word of this to anyone, not even your new friends. Thankfully the MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic here don't know of your evil twin yet. When or if they do your life will no longer be safe. I've talked to your headmaster. He doesn't seem to wish you harm but there is something going on in this country behind the scenes that is not our problem. Stay away from it as much as you can. Do you understand me?"

Danny simply nodded, looking back into the older man's deep cobalt blue eyes in a mixture of relief and confusion. It wasn't often there was another ghost on his side, and a year back he would have scoffed at the idea of Vlad being that ghost. But somehow he knew that despite all the pretence of care that Vlad was putting on airs for him, that the man ultimately did it for selfish reasons. Although he would rather believe that he was doing it out of comradery he couldn't lie to himself. What Vlad wanted to do was to ensure his own safety and security. Any time he was worried about Danny getting hurt it was simply because it would affect him as well.

"Do you want to sleep here for the night?" Vlad asked, getting up and putting his equipment away.

Danny shook his head. "It'll arouse suspicion if I stay here tonight. Besides I have to check up on Sucker," he replied groggily. He got up weakly ignoring the pain on his arm and leg. He carefully put his robe over himself silently thanking it for being able to cover up all of his injuries perfectly. It didn't, however, change the fact that he was limping now.

"Goodnight Daniel," Vlad called out as the boy opened the door.

Danny turned to look at the man, unable to force a smile. Instead he simply nodded once, keeping his face an even mask for a second, before he quickly closed the door behind him.

 **LINE BREAK**

Harry was not having a good night. He was caught by Filch in the worst possible moment, had a little chat to a well-known talking hat about how he was not meant for Slytherine, and silently freaked out when he watched a bird suddenly catch on fire and die. The only light in this entire situation was that Professor Dumbledore believed in him and that the bird somehow came back to life. It was only a small measure of comfort when it seemed nearly the whole school thought he was going to be the next dark lord, save Fred and George, but then again they were no better with all their teasing.

He only barely managed to drag himself to dinner. It was the ever consistent smiles of Ron and Hermione that kept him going. They smiled and waved at him when he entered. Most of the other students scooted away from them, making sure to not make eye contact and to keep a safe distance from the 'new dark lord'. Harry forgot about their hurtful gestures for a minute, happy to know that his closest friends would at least stick with him when others wouldn't.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

Harry cringed as he was reminded again of what was happening to him. "I was walking to the common room when I noticed nearly headless Nick and Justin were petrified. Filch caught me standing near them and now he's certain it's me that did it to them," Harry sighed.

"Ouch," Hermione mumbled, in pity. She noticed the tense silence the trio had fallen under and decided to change the subject. "Have either of you seen Danny anywhere? I think he's been ignoring us."

"You don't say. He's always bloody pouring over those old books in the library with the very bloke he told us to watch out for," Ron grumbled.

"Something's been bothering him and it's definitely not about the Chamber of Secrets. He's been ploughing through books on ghosts from the looks of it," Hermione noted, frowning her brow in contemplation.

"Maybe he's reading about ghost puberty or something," Ron commented jokingly, getting a light hit from Hermione. "What, I was just saying," he grumbled.

"How about we talk to him again tomorrow and see what's going on," Harry suggested.

"Sounds fair," Hermione nodded.

 **LINE BREAK**

Danny found himself moving through the woods silently despite himself. He couldn't care less if a centaur or another magical being found him and questioned why he was roaming in their territory. His body trembled ever so lightly, shivering as phantom memories tingled his senses. He could almost see the humanoid and monstrous figures pouncing at him before they slowly dissolved into people he knew.

He closed his eyes shut tightly; trying to ignore the images of pain that flooded his vision every time he was forced to open his eyes. Taking a deep breath in he prepared himself for what he had to do, tears falling down his eyes freely as he sobbed and hiccupped in shame. He slowly flew down to where Cujo had destabilised; where his will had killed him. Slowly kneeling on the dirt he watched it, eyes blurry with tears, as he put his head to the dirt.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," he apologised in a whisper, his ghostly tears seeping into the ectoplasm filled soil.

He quickly pulled away from the soil, placing his hand on the ground. He willed for his powers to come through him, forming clear ice as he moved his energy to his will. Through quiet sobs he formed a small engraved tombstone.

 _Cujo: A good dog and the most loyal friend_

Danny forced himself up, drilling his tired self to remember every single detail from when he had destroyed all the ghosts he just fought. He then went to kneel next to where he had destroyed Dora. Memories of Sam and him fighting dragons and saving a kingdom came to the forefront of his mind, a fond memory otherwise tainted by the crime he had just committed.

 _Princess Dora of Aragon: A beautiful princess and a loving ruler_

Danny made his way to where he had killed the box ghost. He didn't know what to say. The ghost had been an irritating fly to him even from the beginning, hardly posing any threat to him but somehow always tediously coming back for some more pummelling. Despite everything Danny had respected the ghost for its pure persistence. He hadn't just slain an enemy. He had slain a father, a husband…

 _The Box Ghost: An inspiring individual, loyal husband and loving father_

 _Ember McLain: A stunning rock star and worthy rival_

The halfa gritted his teeth in both rage and sorrow as he forced his tired mind to continue thinking. He racked his memories for the other areas he had slain any ghost. He went to work creating tomb stones for them as well, making sure the ice was infused with enough ectoplasmic energy that it would last forever unless someone knocked it down. He droned on tirelessly, forgetting his sorrows in the concentration of having to create his detailed work. It had him so distracted that he hadn't realised anyone had come on him until it was too late.

"What are you doing here wraith?" a deep rumbling voice asked.

Danny turned to the person in question before wiping his eyes quickly. He looked over at the centaur in awe. He stood taller larger than any war stallion he had ever seen. His large arms were crossed around his bulky chest with a disapproving stance. Danny looked down in shame.

"I've come to pay my respects to those who I have d-destroyed," he replied truthfully, the words coming out barely above a whisper. "Please allow me this before I leave."

The centaur looked at the intricately created and beautifully crafted ice tomb stones and nodded his head in approval. He could practically sense the sorrow and shame coming from the ghostly child and he would let him mourn whatever had happened. This did not mean he didn't want to know what happened in his land.

"Tell me who trespassed in this land and I shall leave you be," he said finally coming to a decision.

Danny frowned in contemplation. "T-they were ghosts, specifically wraiths, but they weren't… themselves. They attacked me but I didn't realise who they were until it was too late," he said coming to a sob by the end.

The centaur nodded in sympathy. "I will leave you to mourn. You are allowed within this vicinity but only to visit."

Danny nodded, watching as the majestic centaur moved into the thick of the cold forest, disappearing behind the growth of vegetation. He stood still for a moment before he turned to the ice tomb stones he had created. There were still some more that he needed to make.

Through it all he could only wonder to himself who else he had destroyed that day.

 **LINE BREAK**

Harry woke up to a pleasant morning without any startled screaming. It seemed for once Sucker hadn't decided to take a sip of someone's blood reserves. Despite that having to be a good sign it did not in any way make Harry feel comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that it seemed even more ominous now that the systematic morning rituals had been ruptured. He groggily got out of bed and walked to Danny. That's when he noticed Sucker sleeping calmly on his top bed post, Danny underneath, his eyes red from what looked like crying. Harry was startled when his friend started mumbling something as if he was in pain. He quickly shook him trying to wake him up.

The raven haired boy twisted in his sheets before slowly opening his blood shot eyes. He noticed Harry looming over him with a worried look. He blinked once, and then blinked again making sure he was seeing things properly. He glanced up and sighed when he saw Sucker was sleeping safely.

"Danny, are you alright?" Harry asked carefully.

Danny looked at his friend and nodded groggily. He was too tired to get up. He just wanted to sleep in this bed forever. Somehow the thought that his bed was appealing disappeared when he realised that he didn't deserve this. What had happened would never leave him, but he would find out what exactly had happened to them to turn them into such ravenous monsters. If he found out who did this he would kill them and not in a pleasant way either.

"I'm fine," Danny said through gritted teeth.

Last night's grief had slowly turned into burning anger. He was angry at whoever did this and he was angry at himself for destroying his friends. He would find out who turned them into those monsters and he would rip their heads off for it.

"You don't look fine. Are you… you know going through a ghostly cold or something?" Harry asked warily.

Danny was about to refute his friend when he realised that he might as well have a reason to explain his sudden grogginess. Danny simply nodded hoping he could bullshit good enough to avoid any more suspicion.

"Yeah I haven't been feeling well recently but I'll be fine it's happened once before so I know what I'm doing," Danny assured. He felt bad for lying but he honestly didn't want Harry, Ron or Hermione to know about what was really going on… or for that matter what he did.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again, just to make sure.

Danny broke a smile, something that Harry caught onto instantly as being somewhat forced. "You should be more worried about yourself oh mighty Dark Lord," he snickered.

Harry blushed and took a step back with a disgusted look. "How did you know…?"

"I've still been hearing rumours you know. I can't go a step without hearing that I'm your henchman or something. They think I'm a necromancer with all the books on ghosts I've been reading."

"Your magic is _green,_ " Harry reminded, remembering that being something he wasn't quite sure about his new friend.

"Yeah, the forbidden curse and all that crap," Danny replied dismissively. "What's more important is that we study for that written exam we have in 2 days."

"… I'd completely forgotten about that," Harry muttered in shock. How could he not when he was frightened about hearing voices every time he walked down the hall. It didn't help that the student body was also defacing him a lot these days. A few Slytherines had thought it 'cool' to hang out with him, forgoing his relation to Gryffindor, simply because he was considered to be the new dark lord. They weren't helping his situation at all.

"I kind of wish I could go back to being the female heartthrob again," Danny grumbled. When he had first come to Hogwarts, he'd started with a clean slate, and that meant a lot of girls had a crush on him. He didn't care at that time but now that he looked back he probably shouldn't have worried of what they thought about him and just gone straight for them. Of course now he neither had the right situation nor was it the right time to be worrying about something so trivial. Dan was still on the loose, someone or something had corrupted a ghosts will into… he didn't want to think about it.

He got out of his bed, clothes crumpled, eyes held sturdy in a deathly gaze. Harry noticed that mental look anywhere. It was the same look in Voldemort's eyes the first time he had met him. It was an emotion he couldn't quite catch yet felt terribly afraid of. He knew for certain that Danny was hiding something.

Blue eyes slid stiffly on blue. There was something oddly eerie about the usually self-conscious gaze of those azure eyes. Harry had seen it many times; the way Danny looked down if someone made eye contact with him; almost like he was ashamed to be looked at. Somehow that shy look had transformed into an alien animosity he had never seen before. It struck him odd that such a drastic change could happen in under a night.

"Better get ready," Danny said, snapping his friend out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… you're right," Harry mumbled leaving his friend.

 **LINE BREAK**

The rest of the day went by rather tediously for the group. Potions seemed to go for the longest. Harry was pretty sure that Snape had found a curse which would make time feel like it was going slower just to spite them. Other than blaming Snape for everything wrong in his life, the day was pretty unusually average, minus the fact that Danny seemed to be going more out of his way to avoid them and everyone else. The halfa was waiting tirelessly, the day going just as slow, for the end of class when he would have his private tutoring with Vlad.

When the clock struck 3 he jolted up from his seat. A few students watched in shocked curiosity at the intensity of the normally quiet student. Danny didn't even wait for his herbology teacher to dismiss the class before he left the room. He was reminded once again of the faces of Cujo, Ember, Dora and the Box Ghost. He moved quickly to the back exit of the school, the memory of his friends and enemies alike in his mind. It didn't matter who they were Dan wouldn't discriminate who he destroyed.

"You're early," Vlad mused.

Danny narrowed his eyes, unable to find any humour in this situation. He needed Vlad on his side however so he decided against lashing out at his only ally.

"I'm ready to train."

 **Dun DUN DUN!**

 **Hello everyone Curry-llama here, reporting from India! Yeah I'm on a holiday right now so I've decided to write this here in India! I'm surprised I even have internet to be honest XD. Sorry for the late update. I wrote this chapter like five times and I didn't really even like it that much in the end** **I'll try to update more often considering it's the long holidays but I can't promise anything because I have 2 major projects to complete and a whole bunch of holiday homework. The next update will probably be within the next month. Sorry guys, but I still love you all so I** **won't** **discontinue this!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Fantastic Undead Chp11

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

* * *

Vlad didn't know whether to thank Dan or curse him. He had tried for years, longed for decades, for a family… acceptance. After being left behind in his accident he had made it a goal to take things by force and so he did. He took over his old friends business, helped him out at the start before double crossing him and taking his shares. That's when he created his capitalist empire. His name became known and his business grew. He would take what he wanted with force just like Jack did. He would not make the mistake of trusting another friend.

His empire and status was ready and now he would have the power to take what truly mattered to him- Maddie. He would take her by force, show her what he had accomplished, and maybe even have her bear his children. Until he met Danny…

The boy was meant to be his. He was the embodiment of what Jack had stolen from him. He was a half-ghost just like him. He was meant to be _his_. He offered the boy a tutor, a wealthier family and a much more competent father and the boy _refused_. He had tried and failed countless times after that encounter. It seemed no amount of force could get him what he wanted. It seemed Jack had put some sort of magical curse on his family for their undying loyalty- why else would anyone willingly follow that oaf? What Vlad didn't expect was that the man would betray his own son by rejecting him.

Suddenly he realised that some things didn't need to be taken by force. Some things were better taken by careful planning and luck. Luck was on his side. He comforted Maddie through her grieving as she regretted losing her son. He helped Danny escape to England to show his good will, making sure the boy thought that he didn't have any ulterior motives other than a simple debt to pay for keeping his secret. He helped Jazz give out the letter to Danny making sure his attitude didn't sound completely different but still was nice enough to warrant change. Now Danny was asking him to teach him. His tactics were working perfectly if he would say so himself.

"You've got a lot of power running through your core, even more so than myself," Vlad complemented. A complement went further than a million words. Just as he predicted Danny had subconsciously poked his chest out a little and looked entirely too proud of his abilities. Now it was time to burst that bubble a little.

"However you are unable to filter that power half as well as I can due to… this," Vlad said holding the boy's scrawny arms up. Danny blushed and pulled away.

"What does it matter when you have ghost powers?" Danny grumbled.

Vlad chuckled. "Why do you think your alternate self is so muscular Danny?"

Danny blinked and opened his mouth to answer before he realised he didn't have one. "Now that you mention it I have no idea why he looks like that. I always thought ghosts just chose what they look like."

"Then you're entirely wrong my boy. Ghosts are capable of physical changes similar to a human although not exactly the same. Ghosts can become obese, they can lose weight, gain weight, grow older if they so wish, and also change every aspect of their appearance. Ghosts can also choose to work their bodies to gain physical prowess. The instrument is only as good as its player after all."

Suddenly things clicked together for Danny. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. In his alternate future Ember had gained weight and lost her ability to sing. Johnny had lost his hair and looked older and Kitty had changed her clothes.

"So the stronger our bodies the more ectoplasm we can give out?" Danny tried.

Vlad nodded proudly. "That's exactly right. However that isn't enough. We need to be able to control our ectoplasmic output via our output systems. You see all ghosts have vein like circuitry systems that output ectoplasm into different forms. Ectoplasm comes from your core which collects ectoplasm from the your surroundings and uses it. Different cores have different storage capabilities. Yours is exceptionally high however you cannot direct more ectoplasm than what your circuitry systems allow."

Danny tried to grasp what Vlad was telling him. "Are you saying that by getting ripped I can increase my circuitry-what-not and be able to shoot out more powerful ectoplasm?"

"Thank you for summarising that so eloquently," Vlad sarcastically pointed out. He made a note to make sure Danny was going to learn how to speak properly once the boy willingly signed his adoption papers.

Danny chose to ignore Vlad's dry response. "So what next? It's not like Hogwarts has a gym room or something. Most wizards are lazy. I mean all they have to do is learn a levitation spell in their first year and they're set for life on a couch."

Vlad couldn't help but agree with Danny. Wizards were mostly lazy people and the one sport they did play involved sitting on a broom and not using their feet. He much preferred a good, legs on the ground, football game himself. Damn the Packer team for rejecting his offer.

"My boy, there are a lot of ways to become stronger and not all of them involve a gym. It's to my belief that the best way to learn is to learn out in real situations," Vlad explained before his gaze went on his new student's body. "You were on the right track when you first started fighting ghosts but your year in self-imposed exile has made you weak." He waited for Danny to take offence.

"Self-imposed!" Danny growled, his anger getting the better of him.

'Like fish to bait' Vlad thought with a smile.

"You don't have to right to say that Vlad. You know bloody damn well that I was cornered!"

Vlad was having enough back talk from Danny by now. How dare he have the right? It wasn't like he was cornered by the boy's very father in exile. He very well couldn't ask the love of his life to marry him when green welts were all that was left of his god forsaken body. He tried to calm himself. He wasn't the one who was meant to be getting angry here. Vlad masked his anger as he grabbed the boy and slammed him into the ground. Danny barely caught the older man, his instincts taking longer than usual to kick in.

"It was self-imposed and I have every right to say so," Vlad growled, trying to keep his tone as threatening as possible. He needed to anger the boy. "You could have come to me. You could have scurried of to those overgrown fur balls in the Far Frozen. You could have accepted Pariah's crown and declared immunity as a King. You could have done that and so much more but instead you bent over like a dog and took your whipping."

Danny looked into Vlad's red eyes with fear. His face reflected of those angry orbs showing him nothing but a disgusting image. Vlad noticed that look and seethed again. It was during times like these that he oh so desperately wanted to simply destroy the child himself. He couldn't. He couldn't hurt Maddie and he couldn't erase the one person like him. He refused to be alone and so he withheld his raging emotions.

"Why do you hate yourself? Is it because of Dan?"

Danny flinched at the name. A plethora of emotions took over at the very name; anger, pity, rage… fear. Vlad couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the look on the boy's face.

"Dan did a better job than you ever had. He ripped free of the chains binding him down. Did you know a ghost can never change their obsession?"

Danny struggled against Vlad's grip in a vain attempt at getting out of his steel grip. He felt insecure underneath the man's mercy. Why was he becoming like this? Hadn't he vowed to destroy Dan? Hadn't he come here to become stronger? So why was he still afraid… so weak?

"Then how do you explain him killing humans! My obsession is to protect!" Danny screamed, his emotions and magic fluctuating. He took out his wand swiftly from his side and pointed it at Vlad. The older halfa's senses tingled in warning and he moved out of the way as Danny blasted his deathly green magic. Danny screamed in pain as the magic rebounded and burnt his arm. He dropped the cherry wood wand and gripped his right hand in pain.

Vlad stood over the boy his expression set straight although his insides were screaming in protest. He couldn't help his obsessive thoughts of dominating the boy but he withheld again. He was like Dan in that sense. He would not let his obsession rule his life.

"Are you going to laugh at me?" Danny accused in anger, "Tell me to calm down and rein in my emotions!"

"Why would I?" Vlad chuckled mirthlessly. "At least Dan learnt to protect himself."

Danny froze, forgetting the pain in his body as the revelation was laid out before him. Dan _protected himself._ He hadn't changed his obsession he had simply given it a different meaning. He was suddenly bought to the real world as he felt an intense pain. He bit his tongue from screaming as Vlad grinded his shoe on his burnt arm. A genuine smile crossed the older halfa's face as he watched the boy writhe underneath him. How could he do such a thing without repercussions unless the boy was already his?

"Have you lost your power Danny? Is there no one here worth protecting? Are you so low that even _Dan_ cares more about himself than you do?"

Danny growled in pain as he tried his hardest to get the man off of him. He tried to transform but the rings blinked in and out of existence like it didn't have the will to be bought out. Vlad smiled at the desperation, anticipating what the boy would do next.

Danny couldn't help but struggle uselessly as he watched his raw hand bleeding, the man's heals breaking skin and entangling tissue. The pain became unbearable when Vlad managed to find his nerve. He needed to do something. He needed to save himself. He needed to _protect_ himself. He found himself not needing to transform as his arm willed itself intangible. He quickly rolled away from Vlad before coming to a halt. He was about to go in for the attack when he stopped and noticed the man's laughing eyes.

"You- you did this on purpose!" Danny accused, his voice cracking more than he'd liked it to.

Vlad laughed. It was such a serious situation and puberty had to kick in just in time. Danny grabbed his throat with his good arm and blushed before his eyes narrowed again at Vlad.

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not the one in control of your motor-functions," Vlad defended, still laughing at the boy's indignation.

"You were baiting me this whole time," Danny growled.

"Emotions Daniel," Vlad warned. "You wouldn't want to hurt yourself again would you?"

Danny found himself involuntarily listening to Vlad as his obsession forced him to calm down. He looked at the man in shock as his anger faded. He never was like this before. He would simply disobey the man if not to spite him but suddenly he couldn't.

"How could you…" Danny whispered aghast at Vlad's manipulation.

Vlad forced himself to give a warm look instead of his usual condescending one. He needed the boy to understand why he was doing this.

"Yes I staged this," Vlad admitted withholding an ounce of regret from his tone. "It was so that you could become stronger Daniel. To be strong you need to rise over others. You need to dominate!"

"Domination is your obsession Vlad," Danny retorted although it came out weaker and timid.

"And by an extension it is also yours. Dan Phantom did what I couldn't. He dominated everything and everyone albeit in a much more destructive way than necessary. It was because he could only achieve his goal if he was safe from everything."

"Then why tell me this!" Danny yelled, frustration taking the better of him before a tiny voice inside of him told to calm down before he hurt himself.

"I set you free Daniel," Vlad said, holding his arms out, a maniacal grin on his face. His whole body reverberated with joyful glee like he had somehow come upon an epiphany that trumped all others. His crazed blue eyes looked straight into the boy's and Danny couldn't help but wonder if there was an inkling of truth behind those words. He had tried to believe in others and as such he had given Vlad a second chance. The man had betrayed him although he did it in the very real intention of helping him. Although he knew Vlad didn't help him without ulterior motives it was still wrongly comforting that someone still wanted him as family. It hurt all the more because of that.

Vlad noticed the almost distraught look and became panicked. This wasn't how he initially had planned for the boy to react. He should have been happy, overjoyed even, that he had been able to set himself free from his chains.

"Don't you see Daniel, you don't have to be held down by others anymore. You don't have to be hurt anymore. If someone jumps in front of a bus you don't have to follow. You are free to choose now!"

"I am hurt Vlad," Danny said in frustration. Vlad's usual confident posture slumped at those words. Where had he gone wrong he wondered? Everything he had done was to get the boy to love him so why wasn't it working. "You had no right to manipulate me and to alter my obsession."

Danny shivered at the thought of being so easily swayed. Suddenly an overwhelming fear took control of him and the desire to protect himself kicked in. He looked at Vlad with distrust fuelled by his obsession and Vlad realised his grave error. He knew the boy would be angry for hurting him but he imagined that he would at least be grateful that he had saved him from the pain of worrying for others constantly.

"Daniel, I didn't-" Vlad began before he was cut by Danny's hand being held up.

"Save it Vlad. I don't want to hear it," Danny muttered before he walked away.

Vlad chuckled miserably as he watched Danny walk away.

"Maybe- maybe luck isn't on my side."

* * *

 **A week later…**

Snape watched his best student struggle to make a potion he thought a five year old toddler could handle. He partially blamed it on the boy's partner Neville but Danny could usually handle his unruly, dare he say suicidal, partner in the past. Recently it seemed instead of correcting Longbottom's mistakes, Danny was simply shying away. Curiously Longbottom was the one hurt by the end of the day and not a single scratch could be spotted on his partner. Snape had enjoyed it at first. He loved having his second most hated Gryffindor student in pain and out of his class. It was all fun and games until Dumbledore decided to dock his pay for every cauldron and bench Longbottom destroyed.

"Longbottom, you put that Herring tail in there and you'll be temporarily blind," he warned his student before muttering under his breath, "and the cauldron will explode along with my pay."

Neville blushed as the class laughed at him. He caught Danny turning away and covering his eyes just before. He frowned at his partner.

"You knew that would happen," Neville accused.

"Y-yeah but seriously Neville how hard is it? All you have to do is follow a few instructions. It's not like we have to memorise the steps and ingredients," Danny defended.

"Give a bloke a warning will you? I could've gone blind," Neville grumbled.

"Temporarily blind," Danny corrected before Neville gave him a well-deserved glare. Danny sighed feeling guilty about what he had done. "How about you let me finish the potion?"

"And have you getting all the grades? We're meant to be partners. You've had no problem before so why start now?" Neville asked, his bite turning curious and hurt by the end.

Danny was saved by the timer. He ignored Neville's question, added the rest of the ingredients and bottled the potion. His partner huffed and left the class before him in frustration. Danny was about to leave as well when he felt Snape's familiar hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be staying back."

None of the Slytherine's snickered this time. They opted to give him friendly smiles that unnerved him to no end. They really needed to get it through their thick heads that he and Harry were not some conspiring dark lords out to get muggle born's. His attention turned to his potions master and he couldn't help but feel guarded. It was a feeling he was getting used to the past week. Unlike what Vlad intended, altering his obsession didn't set him free it _prisoned_ him. He felt constantly vary around people he knew, instead of being constantly worried about them. It didn't help that Snape had been really close to him as far as any adult was concerned.

"I'm going to cut to the chase Daniel. You've been acting unlike a Gryffindor and any decent student for that matter. On several occasions you had the opportunity to correct Longbottom and yet you failed to do it every single time, by extension letting _your friend_ get hurt," he recounted before adding a mental note, 'and also cutting my pay-check.'

Danny squirmed under the disapproving gaze. He didn't think Snape was one to speak considering he saw the obvious amusement in the Potion Master's eyes every time Neville failed and hurt himself. The words still stung a little. How could he possibly explain to the man that it wasn't his fault he couldn't control his new found primal instinct?

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Snape asked.

"I have a request..."

That certainly wasn't what Snape had in mind…

* * *

Ron wasn't quite sure why but he missed the raven haired boy. He hadn't liked Danny at first and now that he thought about it (but didn't like to admit) he was jealous that he was getting so much attention. Mind you there was also the mysterious aspect that had made him unlikeable. It wasn't until he got the whole truth that he'd given the guy a chance that they had become friends. Then suddenly the night after Harry spotted the petrified ghost and Jason, Danny had turned distant. He was distant before that but something had changed and it was far too drastic of a change for it to be about something small. Since last week any and all contact seemed to have been severed.

"I'm telling you there's something wrong about Danny. What if it isn't the real Danny and just an imposter?" Neville offered.

"Don't be silly, he's probably just tired of having you blow potions on his face. I'm surprised he's lasted so long and that he wasn't traumatised on his first day as your partner," Hermione defended. She knew that something was of but she wanted to give her friend the benefit of the doubt. For all she knew he could be having a bad week. Hermione didn't mean it but it seemed that now Neville was angry at her too. The usually timid boy huffed and left the original trio.

Ron decided to back up Neville for once. "I don't know Hermione, he seems like a completely different person. I just don't feel like that's the Danny we met at the start."

"He was always a loner but now he just downright ignores us as he walks by," Harry added.

As if to prove a point Danny ducked past them and all but ran away. Harry pointed a finger and gave a look saying 'there's your proof'. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't want to admit it but her friends were right… for once.

"I vote that we just corner him and get him to tell the truth to us. It's probably just him going through ghost puberty or something," Ron joked, trying his hardest to lighten the mood. Recently it seemed that Danny and Harry were just brooding themselves to death like a bunch of angst filled teenage girls. He was honestly getting tired of the whole the-boy-who-lived and the I'm-half-dead gig. Why couldn't he have picked some normal muggle-born friends? Thanks to God that Hermione was with him or he would have gone bloody mental.

"How about I go talk to him… we're kind of in the same situation," Harry suggested.

"Oh right the new Dark Lord and his Necromancer right?" Ron said sarcastically. "Harry for once I think Danny just needs a bit of normal. Plus no one can resist my charm."

The group scoffed at Ron's attempt at bravado but couldn't help but agree. "How about I come along then? I'm pretty good in the normal department," Hermione offered.

"We don't want to overcrowd him," Ron defended suddenly although he didn't know why. He just felt the need to keep Hermione away from Danny. Was he feeling threatened by the other boy's looks? He quickly shook of those thoughts and scoffed at the idea. Why would he be feeling jealous about that anyway? "I think I'll go after him."

Ron caught up and noticed Danny's books outside the lavatory. He walked in to almost have his heart sink out of his body in fear. Danny stood in front of the mirror, a rather large kitchen knife pointed straight at his chest. Without thinking Ron jumped at Danny and grabbed the knife. The two boys slammed into the hard tiled floor. Danny took a minute to stop himself from hurting from however it was that was on top of him, but his body involuntarily pushed him off. It was only after he had a moment to realise what happened that he noted that it was Ron he had pushed so roughly at the wall.

"What the fuck Ron!" Danny growled in frustration and worry. He had nearly blasted the boy with ectoplasm and it took his whole will to not do it. _Protect yourself._ Danny shook those thoughts off as best he could.

"That's my line Danny! What the bloody hell were you thinking trying to stab yourself!?" Ron screamed back before he winced in pain. Danny gasped as he saw the deep cut on his friend's palm. He realised Ron must have grabbed onto the blade when he had tackled him.

"Oh my god, you're hurt really bad," Danny said worriedly as he scrambled towards the boy.

Danny grabbed the hand and tried his best to cool it with his ice so it wouldn't hurt. Ron didn't pay mind to the fact that he was hurt and completely ignored Danny's worry. "Why did you do it?"

Danny stopped his fretting and stood still for a second, his blue eyes guiltily looking at Ron's deep brown. He tried to find the words to explain.

"I wanted to see if I could do it."

Ron looked at his friend wide eyed and aghast. "You mean you fucking tried to kill yourself because you wanted to see if you could do it!?"

Danny diverted his eyes. He'd been stabbed a million times and it hadn't completely killed him yet so he knew this time wouldn't be any different. "It's not like that. I wasn't planning on killing myself, I-I just wanted to see if it was possible to stab myself. You don't understand Ron. I need to do it. If I can't I-I… I'm better off dead anyway."

"You're right I don't understand."

Danny felt like he was being hit by a tonne of bricks. He looked into Ron's eyes and only saw anger. His human side told him to see the worry behind the anger. His ghostly side told him to blast the boy before he could hurt him. Danny scrambled away from the boy realising just how close he was to Ron. Ron's expression turned from anger and worry to hurt.

"I thought we were friends," Ron mumbled.

Danny couldn't find it in himself to say that they still were. He dared to move closer, trying to close the immeasurable gap he had made in his idiocy, and found that it had become far too wide. He felt even more lost when Ron backed away, a look of pain on his face. Danny's attention turned to his hands. There was blood all over them from trying to save him. He frowned at the thought. It was his job to protect others. Since when had he become as weak as to be the cause of his friend's pain?

"My obsession was altered," Danny finally admitted. He looked away from the boy as shame overtook his demeanour. Where had his ability to be unaffected and undisturbed by others gone? He felt lost now that he no longer had control over his emotions.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked his previous hurt and anger leaving a bitter taste of worry and betrayal.

"My obsession was always to protect. It was the last word I thought… before I died. It hadn't crossed my mind that maybe I didn't have to protect others and I could just protect myself. It feels like everything is out of place all of a sudden. My head's telling me to do one thing and my body another. I wanted to tell Neville he was doing the wrong thing but I was worried I would hurt myself. I wanted to talk to all of you but I was worried about being…"

"Betrayed," Ron finished for him.

Danny nodded, "-betrayed. I'm so pathetic right now that I don't know what to do."

Ron didn't say anything and instead held out his hands. Danny looked at the bloody palm and knew what Ron was asking him to do. He wanted to know if Danny would take it and become his friend again. Danny took in a deep breath and against all his instincts took that bloody hand. Ron smiled at him and Danny couldn't help but grin back like a massive idiot.

"Ron, you've been in here for a long time. Are you all right?" Harry asked as he opened the door. He didn't know what he expected but he hadn't expected Danny sitting over Ron with blood all over. His mind blanked for a second before he took out his wand and pointed it at the raven haired boy.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Ron yelled, getting in-between Danny and Harry.

"Ron what happened to your hand?" Harry asked confused.

"Can we talk about this later but first we need to clean up this mess," Ron said pointing at the knife and the blood on the floor. Harry narrowed his eyes at the knife but decided to keep his comments to himself until he got a nice explanation.

* * *

In all his life Danny had never had sympathy for a villain TV shows or not. The last villain he thought he would have sympathy for was Dan, but currently that was all he was feeling for his evil counterpart. How could Danny expect him to act any other way if this was what it felt like going against your own obsession. He talked to his friends about everything despite that little voice in his head telling him that they were going to hurt him in the end. Danny ignored it in favour of at least giving them a go.

"But if it's altered can't it be altered back?" Hermione asked with hope filled eyes. She wanted Danny back, _her_ Danny, not this new Danny who was afraid to look her in the eyes.

"I-I'm not really sure. I don't like the idea of messing with my core," he replied.

' _Protect, protect'_

Danny groaned. This was not him. The real him would have taken a risk to save the people he cared about. The real him didn't question every single action he took. The real him wasn't selfish. All of a sudden the world looked so big, so vast, and yet so empty. He could fight anyone, take on anything, even kill under the guise to protect himself. He didn't need to act to save anyone else anymore. He could act before any trouble even came his way because he would be protecting himself. He could call upon all of his powers anytime he wanted and it made him feel so strong.

'But I'm trapped. I'm trapped in my own body. I'm going to question everyone and everything in my life from now on.'

Just the thought of living that kind of life made Danny queasy. It was no life at all. His hands moved up to the chip on the back of his neck and his eyes stared unsurely at Ron's wounded hand. There was no joy in protecting only himself. All he had been feeling was guilt but there was also so much pain in protecting others. Then he remembered the cheering crowds after he had saved them from Pariah, Jazz's proud look after he came home from saving Amity, and maybe even Sam's dreamy look when he transformed. The one year he was in hiding in Amity was the best year of his life.

Memories of his parent's tucking him into bed and telling him they would exterminate any evil ghost in his cupboards, memories of him and Tucker having a Nasty burger contest with Sam blanching in the background, memories of his first trip into the ghost zone and the wonder of it all. They were amazing memories but it all seemed for nothing when his parent's simply threw him away like a used cloth. There was so much pain from that one action it had trumped all other physical pain he had known. It hadn't even hurt that much dying.

'I have to protect myself from that,' Danny thought looking at his friends. 'But they've accepted me and I also want to protect them. How can I choose one from the other?'

Hermione saw the conflicted look on her friend's eyes and held his hand. She smiled a warm smile and looked him straight in the eye.

"No matter what you are an important friend and we will help you."

Important… yes he was important and he was also their friend. Something buzzed in his stomach as he looked deeply into Hermione's hazel eyes. There was so much truth in her words that he couldn't help but feel like his head was about to explode with gratefulness. He didn't have to choose one or the other he would protect everyone that was worth protecting and that included his friends… and himself.

"I could kiss you right now," Danny said with a shit eating grin on his face. Hermione blushed and let go of his hands but Danny didn't notice because right now he felt his obsession shift and he was so relieved it did.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked in confusion, although he was more than happy to see some sort of recovery in his friend's demeanour.

"Yeah weren't you about to have a mental breakdown a second ago?" Ron added.

Danny whacked Ron's head in irritation. He didn't think his friend had to ruin that perfect moment with his stupid comments. It didn't change the fact that he was smiling at a clearly confused red-head. If it weren't for Danny's usual craziness Ron would have been certain his friend had gone mental. However what his friends thought at the moment didn't matter, because Danny had what very few other ghosts didn't… an obsession that he could truly embrace.

* * *

 **~Hey Curry-llama here and back in Australia!**

 **This chapter was mostly reserved for character development and not much plot progression. Sorry about that but I absolutely love thinking about character interactions and the different ways a human could think. Also I didn't want Danny to be a little sissy anymore. He needed to face the fact that he did have faults and that he was kind of weak at the start. Don't you just love seeing Vlad all flustered because he didn't take Danny's other potential reactions into count? If there's a character I love torturing more than Danny its Vlad. That guy's stumped deep into some sort of maniacal depression but I can sympathies because I would do anything for a family if I didn't have one.**

 **So I'm up for a couple now.** **If you want Danny to end up with someone just put it on a review or pm me.** **When I post up the next chapter I'll let you know who won. Also I don't really care if you want a m/m or f/f or a m/f relationship. I've always loved the idea of Ron and Hermione together but if you guys don't then that's fine. Also the ship won't really matter as much because the plot won't be driven by it. There'll simply be some adorable fluff here and there with the winning couple. Also if you want to put in a Danny x Hermione or Danny x Ron you'll have to be ready for a lot of drama cause Ron has feelings for Hermione currently (that he doesn't realise yet cause he's 12). I'll have to take character dynamics into check so if it's any of the three characters mentioned above there will be a LOT of drama. Any other ship will not have as much drama.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Fantastic Undead Chp12

Normal words

 _Past tense/sarcasm or emphasis_

 _ **Disclaimer:- I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter**_

 **The winner of the shipping contest is….**

 **Danny X Ron! Yay for the winners**

 **So I got 5 votes for Danny x Ron, 3 for Danny x Hermione, 2 for Danny x Draco, 2 for Danny x Neville, 1 for Danny x Luna, and 1 for no relationships. I'm going to try my best to make Ron's new love interest work out although it won't really be a main focus. Other than that I was sort of disappointed that some female on female action wasn't voted in this story. :P Maybe now that Hermione's free she'll end up with someone else in the future unless you guys prefer an unrequited love triangle (although that's depressing).**

 **Also I hope no one is turned off by the shipping. I personally don't see why gay relationships are disliked by the majority of straight men (some women too). Also there won't be lemons and too much… well anything sex. There's also going to be no dom and sub relationships because I know a few gay couples and they're just not like that. Real gay people don't like being objectified by straight girls so I'll try not to diss them as well. I don't want to misrepresent groups so I'll keep their relationship as realistic as possible. I would know because the reason I like other girls is because their girls. I don't particularly find it hot or a turn off if they have male characteristics. Anyway there will be the normal straight relationships like Harry x Ginny and maybe even some Harry x Hermione.**

* * *

 _Vlad was getting tired. His old approach of simply going to class, coming back to his apartment, eating canned/fast food and going to sleep, was now completely destroyed. Who was it destroyed by? Well this man was one Jack Fenton. If it weren't for the fact that he had to pay the rent and he had absolutely no family to support him, Jack Fenton would have never been a part of his life. The older adolescent was… overly large, and extremely boisterous. The worst part was his snore was like a lions roar._

 _Yet he was growing on Vlad…_

" _Want to go get some fudge!"_

 _Vlad was still irritated by him though. He looked at his childish roommate and put on a forced smile, exerting his facial features to the brim. Had it been anyone else they would have noticed that their company was unwanted, but Jack wasn't just someone, he was an extremely thick headed someone._

" _Maybe later. I'm in the middle of my project right now," Vlad said, rejecting his roommate._

" _Oh what're you working on?"_

 _Vlad looked away and blushed. How was he meant to say this out loud? He'd been working on something so embarrassing that it'd kill him to say it out loud. People would think he was weird or that he was better off in a mental institute. They'd all but leave him alone!_

 _Wait… 'That's exactly what I need,' thought Vlad as his embarrassment turned into a plan. All he had to do to get Jack of his back was to tell him the truth._

" _I'm working on some ectoplasmic residue. You know the things ghosts are made out of."_

 _Vlad had planned for that to get rid of his overly large roommate. What he didn't expect was the usually goofy, unperturbed silliness to turn into a serious frown._

" _Jack…" Vlad asked uncertainly. His roommate was creeping him out. Maybe this was how any sane person saw him but were too courteous to show. 'So I really am crazy,' Vlad thought with a sad smile._

* * *

Vlad lost his thoughts at the memory. That was yet another time when he could not predict a person's behaviour. Father like son eh? Funnily enough it was Jack that first proved to him that he was in fact sane. He had told him that ghosts do exist and so much more. What had started off as a bid to find his potentially dead and ghostly family somehow turned into a crusade to rid the world of those very creatures. He couldn't believe that he was convinced that magical creatures, and most of all, ghosts, were the most evil things in this world. He and his beloved Maddie had fallen for that oafs tricks and it took a blast of ecto-acne, a decade in quarantine, and the ultimate betrayal for Vlad to realise he had been fooled.

The man who convinced him of his sanity was the very man that later drove him insane.

"Vlad"

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a child. He looked down to see Danny and was surprised to see the boy in front of him, let alone willingly talking to him. He couldn't help but be a little startled although he didn't dare show it. He looked down willing to accept that maybe this was the last time he would try and convince the boy. Even if he wanted to now he couldn't force the boy into submission as Danny's obsession wouldn't align even a little. He wanted a son not some dead husk of a body.

"Vlad are you there?" Danny asked, waving his arms over the man's face on his toes.

Vlad would have found that entirely adorable if it weren't for what he was letting go.

"I am here Daniel… I think it's time I-"

"Sorry for interrupting Vlad but I really need to get this off of my chest so can I go first?"

Vlad sighed. He wasn't going to dump the boy; the boy was going to dump him. But it looked like Danny wasn't really asking a question as much as he was interrupting so he just nodded.

"I can't find the words to describe this situation. You know I've always seen you as an enemy. You've ruined more than a few of my holiday and break-times. You've set me up to be seen as a villain. You got my sister to fight me in a death arena in a suit that could've killed her. You even tried to clone me- yeah I know about that. But…"

'But what?' Vlad thought in confusion. Wasn't enough said? He certainly didn't like having a boy not even a quarter of his age listing all the things he had done wrong.

"But you've changed," Danny admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "What you did trying to change my obsession was wrong but I can see now that you didn't mean any harm by it. Honestly if I wasn't able to come to a proper deal with my own core then I probably would've hated you for the rest of my life. Ok I wasn't meant to say that… Anyway! The point is that, you're not a bad guy. You've helped me out the past year, sent me those letters, paid for my fees, and you've generally started being a nice guy."

Vlad was too shocked to speak. Danny was doing it again; he was being completely unpredictable. Vlad just stared at the boy, somehow unsure if it was alright to go in for a hug. Was Danny ready yet to be a son? He shook those thoughts out just as quickly as they came. He couldn't push it or it wouldn't happen. With Danny he had learnt that patience and a kind nature did more than any force ever could. He wanted Danny to willingly become his son, not forcibly. He decided now wasn't the time to lie. His emotions were everywhere and he didn't want to break what little trust had grown between them.

"I don't know what to say," Vlad admitted, although he couldn't help but smile a little, a real, genuine smile.

"Say the truth Vlad. Why do you want me?" Danny asked, his eyes longing hopefully for a relationship founded on truth. He was tired of lying… tired of hiding.

"I _want_ many things. The only thing I've ever really _needed_ was a family," Vlad replied looking of into the distance.

"Then we're more alike you thought," Danny said, smiling brightly as he copied Vlad's most signature sentence. Vlad looked at the boy and shot and amused smile. 'Maybe he already has a way with words,' Vlad mused.

"So are you ready for the training I promised?" Vlad asked.

"Heck yes! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow night. Get some rest before we start training."

Vlad smirked. He couldn't wait to see how long this enthusiasm lasted before he turned his Little Badger into a moaning mess of tensed muscles. Oh he certainly couldn't wait for that.

* * *

Danny played with Blood Sucker as he tickled the little bat's tummy. The creature screeched and tumbled away before giving her master an annoyed look. Danny snickered at her annoyed expression. Recently Sucker came under the impression that she was now a grown adult bat and should be treated as such. Danny had absolutely no idea where or when that notion popped into her head but it was both amusing and sad. The little bat (that was still little) now didn't like to be coddled or played with.

"You're not even a year old Sucker," Danny deadpanned at the bat. Sucker payed him no mind and instead, acting like the mature adult bat she was, flew up and hung on his bed post. Danny looked at Hedwig and frowned. The owl had become really fat since Sucker decided to go on a hunting spree and suck as many mice she could find. The carcasses would then go to Hedwig who was happy that he didn't have to hunt anymore. The now lazy fat owl stared at him with its head titled.

"Were you possibly the one that put it into my baby's head that she's mature now?" Danny all but accused the poor bird. "Is this some sort of conspiracy to lose weight?"

Hedwig gave the halfa a 'really' look before ignoring the crazy boy and nuzzling his head on his back. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing but it was absolutely hilarious. Danny was talking to his pet like an overprotective father would to a guy who's dating his daughter.

"Leave poor Hedwig alone," Harry laughed.

Danny looked at his friend, absolutely no amusement on his face, before he pouted. He missed the old Sucker that would cause her poor victim to wake up in the morning unsure of the reason why his pillow was the colour of blood. Oh he missed his cute little vampiric pet when she let him blow her tummy.

"But she's been ignoring me!" Danny whined.

"Maybe she became a teenager," Harry joked.

"She's only a year old… wait how quickly do bats age?"

"I'm pretty sure they normally live up to 40 years," Harry answered, memories of his tour in the zoo coming up. He wondered how that snake was doing.

Danny looked at his pet aghast. If it could live up to forty it was still considered a child by bat standards! Why was it doing this to him now? Harry noticed this conversation, however amusing it was, wasn't going anywhere. He took a bunch of books and dumped it on Danny's bed. The raven haired pre-teen groaned in annoyance.

"I heard you caught up on most of the first year course," Harry said.

"Yeah. It's easy enough to finish when you don't have additional assignments to be graded. I think if schools stopped grading altogether than maybe we could finish these courses in less than three years."

"Wouldn't that be a sight," Harry laughed. "So how's it going with Vlad? He seems pretty shady."

Danny frowned and then smiled. "I'm not sure to be honest. I think he's toned down his creepy factor after what happened to me. It seems like he's genuinely trying to be a better person. Either that or he's realised that he's been trying to make me accept him the wrong way."

"Oh that's good… he was the one who told me to give you these books. Apparently he's gone to buy you some equipment."

"Equipment?" Danny wondered out loud.

.

.

.

It wasn't until that night that Danny realised that maybe equipment was the wrong word to describe what Vlad had bought him. Torture devices would be the better term. His breath was ragged as he climbed up the stairs. It almost felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and in a sense it was.

"This should be illegal," Danny rasped.

"Oh quit your complaining. I did this when I was hospitalised and I found it fine," Vlad laughed. He would be lying if he said it wasn't amusing watching his charge barely able to stand. He'd bought some expensive gravity altering enchanted bracelets. It had cost him a small fortune but it was worth it when he knew the results it would produce. He'd stopped wearing his one years ago and the enchantment had worn of long since from misuse. He would be sure to limit the time Danny was under the pressure induced state so as to not cause him permanent damage but other than that he would make sure Daniel would not rest.

"Two more hours and we're done," Vlad said looking at his watch.

Danny just groaned in response as he forced himself from falling to the floor in exhaustion. All the while he glared holes into the back of Vlad's head hoping that suddenly he'd gain new heat vision powers. Vlad however was a little disappointed and worried. This sort of gravity shouldn't have been able to affect the younger halfa to this extent. Sure it would have put some pressure on the skinny pre-pubescent body but not to the extent where Danny would be weighed down so much. Of course he knew Danny was a little malnourished as the boy had mostly grown up fighting ghosts and skipping meals but he'd expected him to gain a little fat from all the eating he had been doing recently.

"Have you been eating much?" Vlad asked taking out a note pad.

"What are we playing twenty questions now?" Danny wheezed sarcastically as he forced one more foot up the stairs.

"I'm being serious here. Tell me everything," Vlad ordered before tapping his embroidered fountain pen on his packer's notepad.

"I've been eating a lot of food actually. I hardly got any during my time in exile and you know how Maddie cooks with ectoplasm. It's strange though-"

"-Why?" Vlad cut in hastily.

"-Because I still feel hungry. Now I just feel like a caramel slice," Danny grumbled, licking his parched lips, "and maybe some iced-tea with it."

Vlad went through all the possible reasons why Danny was so weak and what it had to do with food. So far the thought of puberty seemed a possible cause but Danny didn't show any physical signs of growing taller or growing hair. Then it occurred to him that during his thoughts he had blotched his paper with ink.

"How long have you been a ghost for?" Vlad asked.

"I'm in my third year. Why do you ask?" he wheezed back.

Vlad's eyes widened in realisation and Danny grumbled wondering why he was always left in the dark. The older man simply kept barking orders while his face strained in contemplation. If it weren't for the weights then Danny certainly would have pestered for answers but for now he was struggling to breath.

"We'll finish up early today. Your muscles will be sore by tomorrow and we'll have to take this a little slower unless we want to cause damage. Saturdays and Sundays will be rest days but I will make sure you're wearing that every other day of the weak. Don't think you can get away with taking it off because I've taken it up with the headmaster and he has agreed to let me tutor you in the ways of a ghost. Oh and I'll be importing some special food for you so don't worry about eating the ones from school."

Danny was surprised when Vlad quickly stormed off with his hands behind his back. It had been a gesture he was quite used to in the past when Vlad walked around looking like he was about to scheme his next big plan. Vlad would always have his hands behind his back, his back stork straight, and Danny would instinctively know something was going to happen. It just annoyed him that he didn't know what exactly. With that said the older halfa simply fazed through the wall and left him behind.

"Ugh so unfair," Danny groaned.

"Danny, are you ok mate?" Ron asked worriedly as he saw the slouched figure of his friend.

Danny bit of a snarky comment about how he felt like an old man with a bad back and instead smiled back. He groaned a little as he climbed the stairs and fell down in front his house room. His legs felt like lead and he probably looked like a sweating pig so he was surprised when Ron had helped him get up despite his stickiness.

"You look like you've been trampled by an elephant and you weigh almost like one. Did Masters do something to you?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nah I'm just training but it's this gravity wrist watch that's killing me. It's like a portable gym that I can't get rid of," Danny grumbled. Suddenly he'd had a new found respect for Dash and his goons. "Maybe you should lay of a little. I am pretty sweaty."

"Too late for that don't you think? God you're bloody heavy," Ron rasped as he dumped his now lame friend on the couch and flopped in next to him.

Danny huffed his sweat matted hair out of his face and blushed. He didn't exactly like being seen in such a messy state with his gym clothes on. It was also the fact that recently he was laughably skinny for someone who ate so little. He was pretty self-conscious about his weight for a half-ghost and all. Ron however found himself looking at Danny's sweaty face and found it entrancing. He shook his head and looked for a distraction when he saw Hermione and Harry walk in. Their attention turned to their sweating friend.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked.

"He's working out," Ron replied a little too quickly.

Harry and Hermione glanced at him wondering why he looked so flushed and decided to ignore it. Ron could be weird in that way. Danny pulled the settings on the wrist watch and turned it off. He could hear Vlad's lecture about this later but for now he needed to breathe. Once the weight was off he felt a whole new level of comfort and relief engulf his aching body. That was finally when he noticed Ron's hand and guilt threatened to weigh him down again. His friends had noticed the look he was giving to Ron's hand and watched sympathetically.

"It wasn't your fault," Ron bit out in frustration. "You were pretty messed up back then and I was the one who jumped in."

Danny looked at Ron gratefully before he returned the same look to Harry and Hermione. If it weren't for Ron he'd have been injured and felt just as lost now as he was back then. If it weren't for Hermione's comforting words he wouldn't have found new meaning. If it weren't for Harry's constant support he would still be as lonely as ever. He had so much to be grateful for and he intended to express it but he suddenly felt a familiar cold wisp escape his throat.

He jumped up immediately wondering whether it was a house ghost or not. He'd been paranoid since the incident with those wraiths, as he liked to call them now. A large swirling green vortex opened up in the room and Danny poised himself for a fight as he jumped in front of his friends. He was however surprised to see the familiar figure of his feline friend.

"Wulf!" Danny exclaimed in horror as he went to grab the wounded ghost.

"Mi bezonas paroli kun vi amiko!"

"We can talk later goddammit! I need to get you some treatment," Danny grumbled before he looked around. Thankfully most of the students were off in class and no one was around so he quickly transformed into his ghost half. He looked at his confused friends and decided leaving them in the dark would only cause them harm.

"You guys stay here. I'll take Wulf to Vlad. He has medical supplies for ghosts and don't follow me," Danny instructed hastily before he turned him and Wulf invisible and flew off. "Stay awake buddy. Once you're treated for injuries I'll kill Walker for good!"

Wulf was a little flattered that Danny was that protective of him but because he was too hurt he refrained from speaking. Mostly the trip to Vlad's room was a blur for the wolf-ghost hybrid. He vaguely remembered having been laid on something soft while he was stung by something painful. Then that pain turned into a burst of energy and he gasped before shooting straight up on his bed.

"I suggest you calm down before you hurt yourself. I've injected you with enough raw ectoplasm to heal your wounds but it'll put you on a bit of a high until you stabilise," Vlad warned.

Wulf looked at Danny's enemy in confusion. He had seen his friend and the older vampiric ghost fight many times and he wondered what had suddenly put an end to their conflicts. The thought was immediately dismissed when he remember why he had come here. The wolf-ghost grabbed his friend's arms and gave an immediately dire look. He needed to warn Danny of what had happened and he needed him to know the truth.

["I must tell you! A ghost proclaiming to be you has taken over the ghost zone! Many of the ghosts stay away in fear now and the portals are being closed on purpose! I've been sent here by the resistance!"]

Danny looked at Wulf in shock. How had Dan regained his energy so quickly? "That's impossible! I was told he was weak! How weak exactly!" Danny demanded, eyes flashing green in warning.

["I am not sure friend, but it is certain that he works with another. I did not believe the rumours at first but it is certain that he is working with a Werewolf of uncertain origins."]

Danny didn't know what to say. That was the last thing he expected. Why the heck would Dan team himself up with a Werewolf of all people? Danny's mind reeled at the consequences of Wulf's message. He thought he had time but if Wulf was right in his assumptions Dan could attack any moment now.

"It seems the situation is worse than we thought," Vlad mulled over with a frown.

"Ugh, what should we do?" Danny groaned in frustration as he pulled at his hair.

Taking a moment to think over his options, Vlad glanced at Wulf before thinking back to his options. This was beyond something he could simply prepare Danny for by himself. From what he had heard on multiple occasions Dan was not someone who could be defeated so easily. He was simply beyond the level of a level 8 ghost like Danny. It irked him that Danny could not have practiced till at least he was sixteen or seventeen. He was sure once his human form had fully grown into an adult Danny would have no doubt become the strongest ghost in existence. Dan would have been manageable if that were the case… no he needed to play this like a game of chess. This wasn't to be put on the shoulders of just one being but on the shoulders of all. It wasn't only Danny's fate that rested in the matter after all.

"Wulf was it?" Vlad asked catching the two ghost's attention. "I need you to do me a favour. If you are skilled with portals I need you to spread this information to these lairs. This matter can't be taken care of simply by Daniel and me anymore. We had a chance when Dan was wounded but someone who can destroy a primordial being like Clockwork is no joke."

The grave seriousness in Vlad's tone sent chills down Danny's back. It was unlike Vlad but Danny could see it, the way his shoulder broadened and his eyes darkened with a sort of excited glow. It was exactly like one of a cornered animal… the look of a ghost at his obsessions peak.

" **We will destroy him"**

Danny didn't know he had held his breath until Vlad left the room. His mind played through the man's glinting red eyes and dangerous smile. It struck him that this was Vlad's true nature. His will to dominate was at its strongest right now and it was only at the mention of Dan's name. Somehow the idea that Dan was able to elicit that sort of reaction from Vlad made Danny fearful. If what he had witnessed played out Vlad's new obsession with Dan would most likely end in someone's death. Danny feared it would be Vlad's.

["Plasmius is scary, please make sure that you trust him"]

Nodding absently the teen handed the paper Vlad had written on to Wulf. The werewolf's ghost simply nodded in acknowledgment towards the halfa before leaving in a swirl of green. After taking a moment to catch his breath he walked out of the room to be met with three concerned and frightened faces.

"Danny what just happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Masters walked out with the most disturbing expression. I thought I was about to bloody pass out," Ron added as he held his chest.

"Did he do something to you?" Harry continued.

Danny simply looked at the receding form of Vlad's before he completely lost sight of him. It hadn't occurred to him that he was ignoring his friend's until Ron grabbed his shoulders. The halfa's attention directed to concerned blue eyes before moving in for an embrace. He didn't understand why but for a second he felt much safer. After a moment of simply letting himself sink into Ron he pulled away before steeling himself.

"Something came up in the ghost zone. It's nothing you should be worried about… in fact it's something you shouldn't concern yourselves with. I'm asking as a friend that you don't pry into it. It's for your own good."

The trio watched in shock as Danny walked away without letting them speak. Ron watched in ambivalent confusion. His chest hurt and he couldn't pin point why but he wanted to chase after Danny. The memory of Danny standing with a knife at his hand came back and he felt a lump stuck in his throat. Knowing his friend he was sure the guy was going to do something stupid.

"Dammit!" Ron yelled as he punched the wall.

"Ron are you-" Harry began only for the red head in question to run off.

"What's gotten into them?" Hermione mumbled concerned only for Harry to shrug weakly.

Ron ran until he caught Danny's back and pinned him against the wall. Blue eyes met blue, both confused and determined at the same time. The Weasley was flustered, unsure of his own thoughts, but he knew one thing; he absolutely hated it when Danny left him in the dark. It wasn't enough that he had him pinned and underneath him, he wanted to know everything. He wanted to have some control over this situation but one glance at Danny's crystal blue eyes and he knew he had no control. That unmoving gaze was a result of a silent understanding of his power. Ron looked away in shame, growing ever more flustered.

"Ron I meant everything I said."

"I know you did…. And it's… it's so bloody frustrating! You're always going around looking like you can shoulder everything yourself! You know where that road ends up? It ends up in a gutter where your alone and dead!"

Danny blinked in shock, eyes wide and exposed. Ron drew his attention in, waiting, watching for his friend to open up to him and just like that it went back to the way it was before. Reaching out, Danny grabbed Ron's shoulder and easily pushed him away. Ron gasped at the intense grip of the halfa before stumbling away in shock, reminded once again of his frustrating powerlessness.

"I could have lied to you Ron. I could have made up a lie and kept you completely out of this but I know you, Harry and Hermione will not stay out of this if I lied. So I told you the truth and I mean it. You will not get involved in this. You will stay away if you care about me."

The halfa stalked away as quickly as he could, trying to control his raging emotions. He wondered why Ron had so much power over him, so much so that he nearly broke down and confessed everything. Once Ron knew of Dan he wondered what he would do. It wouldn't matter anyway because he needed to kill Dan. He wouldn't allow himself to get too close to anyone until after he completed this mission.

* * *

 **Wow, sorry for the insanely long hiatus. By the end of this year hopefully I'll be doing regular updates but I'm sort of doing my final high school exams and this year has been hectic so don't expect much. Just so you guys now I'm really sticking my neck out with this ship. I hope none of my family members or friends end up reading this story and see me writing gay love (-_-)' If they do I'm completely screwed all over again. I sort of promised my parents I'll try and reject everything involved with homosexuality… but gosh damn it's like asking me to not breathe! So yeah if I suddenly end up missing from this site then you know what happened to me (T_T) Wubalabadubdub guys.**

 **Also I recently found out I'm a helpless romantic… jks, jks. I pulled your leg there didn't I? Nah but I'm actually really starting to like the whole Ron x Danny ship. They're so cute together. I've always wanted Harry and Hermione to get together but idk you guys tell me where I should go with the ships or if I should just ignore romance altogether. It's not going to be a main plot point but Ron's feelings for Danny will be expressed through his actions more than words. I'm not sure kids their age are fully aware of their sexuality… they'll feel it for sure but you kind of just pretend it doesn't exist until you come face first with the first gay couple you see. Well that's my experience anyway. I've got the major plot down but I have no idea where to take the romantic sub-plots or if I should even have them in the first place. Please review or pm your thoughts.**

 **Until next time guys. 3**


	13. AN

Wow sorry guys for this. It's an A/N not a chapter but **I have outlined the rest of the plot at the end for your closure skip to that if you don't want to ready why I don't want to continue. It's in bold too**. I just wanted to get out that I'm NOT continuing this story.

To be honest I had no idea where I was taking it as I hadn't planned a plot beforehand which I'm sure many of you noticed on how random the story was progressing. Sorry about that. I kind of wrote this story when I was in a bad place. I identified a lot with Danny considering his parents literally hated a part of him, the ghostly side, which I equated to my sexuality that my parents respectively hated. So this story was more of an outlet for my frustrations than it was me writing something because I enjoyed it. So if it was seriously angst ridden and kind of pointless it was because of some shit that I had to sort out with myself. Of course I'm in a way better state of mind now although there will always be family issues now I guess.

So as a person who has a seriously bad experience with coming out (although it wasn't really in my terms considering my parents happened to find out themselves) take this advice from me. Do not be afraid to tell people who you really are, and don't be ashamed of yourself. Even if you think being homo is morally wrong it's still a part of who you are whether you like it or not, or chose to act on it or not. This is coming from someone who hated that part of herself for years and only recently began to think 'fuck what I am' and started realising that I'm not disgusting because of one tiny aspect of me. If you happen to have homophobic parents, always have a friend/family you can count on where you can crash for a while. If you don't have family or friends… well I guess you're screwed lol XD. Jks jks, just stash some money for a hotel or something worst case scenario. But my best advice is that you come out when you're financially independent. Until then bite your tongue and hold it all together because risking your safety is not worth it.

So I kind of also want to apologise for randomly turning this story into slash. Yeah let's just pretend that never happened XD. It kind of came out of nowhere now that I read through it again. If anyone wants to pick up this story again just do it. Anyone's free game.

Here's the rest of the plot as I imagined it for people who want some sort of closure.

 **Plot! If you've skipped to this part you've saved yourself from a sob story so good choice. If you read through that, I am extremely sorrrry but at least you can understand why I want to neck myself sometimes XD!**

Danny finds out that Dan has the ability to corrupt ghost souls. Dan confronts Danny in Hogwarts where the two battle it out and Danny loses. Dan lets Danny live because he wants to destroy everything and everyone he holds dear which starts has Danny paranoid at every turn. Danny stops training with Vlad and activates his powers letting MACUSA know of his ghostly half being used. Danny is hunted down but eventually risks his life by cooling down his neck so the chip doesn't work and cuts it out before it explodes. Free from his tracker/death bomb he goes into the zone to confront Dan where the two hash it out and Danny is hit by a spell. Danny learns that Dan has awoken the Dark Lord's spirit and embedded him with more power so they could conquer the world together or something. Danny ends up retreating and allying himself with the Ghost Zones inhabitants when Harry gets hold of the book with Riddle in it prematurely. Harry ends up, with Vlad's knowledge on the subject keeping the diary where he uses it to get a better understanding of Voldy. Voldy's spirit then summons together the death eaters and Dumbeldore is alerted to Voldy's presence by Danny who now has the support of most of his ghostly enemies.

I guess what happens in the next few stories gets condensed down into like 50 thousand words or something where Harry is forced to find the horcrux except this time everyone in the wizarding world takes the threat seriously. So yeah there's a war and stuff, people die. I don't know I didn't really outline this part XD. But yeah that's the gist of it. You have the final battle where Harry and Voldemort hash it out respectively with Dan and Danny.

So yeah I know it's a pretty bad and extremely vaguely outlined plot but I was like fifteen when I wrote this story so pardon it. If you want to read some less angst ridden works try out Heroes (by me) Trans-dimensional Bonds (by me) and Bonds that Transcend Time (also by you guessed it… me!). Here's your shameless dose of self-advertising for the day.

Llama out.


End file.
